


Diffindo

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: **Prequel to Reparo**Diffindo: The Severing CharmDraco has defected and returns for his 7th year at Hogwarts. His return comes with some stipulations, and the most infuriating one is  being tutored by the Head Girl in Muggle Studies. It's going to be a long term.---“Let’s get something clear, Granger.” Draco stood and braced his palms on the wooden table.“You might have fulfilled your insatiable need to help the underdog by agreeing to assist my mother and I, but I owe you nothing. Not a single answer, not a knut, not a thing. I might not be actively working towards the death of you and your friends, but I am not here getting all chummy and sacrificing my life for the Mudblood cause. Can you get that through that thick skull of yours?” His eyes were narrow slits and his teeth formed in a menacing snarl.He made to exit the kitchen with a slow burning anger that gave Hermione goosebumps.Hermione barely whispered, “What are you doing here?”Draco stopped in his steps, and must have decided to offer her at least one answer. “Surviving,” he spat over his shoulder. He left then and made his way upstairs.





	1. One

Hermione sat at the long kitchen table of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. There was a thick tension permeating throughout the gathered Order of the Phoenix members and their two very unlikely guests. 

Hermione was sat sandwiched between Harry and Ronald, her hands wringing knots under the table. 

“Dumbledore, how can you ask this of us? We can’t trust them.” Remus Lupin finally spoke, squeezing Tonks hand on the table top and giving her a thoughtful look. 

“You can trust me implicitly, Remus, and I trust them. We are not going to turn our backs on them, just as I would never turn my back on you.” 

Hermione’s gaze fell to the two newcomers at the end of the table. The Malfoys were stone faced, refusing to show any weakness.

Narcissa Malfoy’s two-toned hair was normally perfectly quaffed, but upon closer inspection, Hermione could see some hairs coming loose from her bun. Her mascara was slightly smudged and her eyes bloodshot. 

Hermione hadn’t paid much attention to Draco Malfoy recently. Looking at him now, he seemed much older. The past term had aged him. His hair was shorter and messier, but it still looked perfect. His full lips were set into a straight, tight line and his eyes were molten steel. His glare flickered over to her. She had come to expect a sneer, but his face seemed a little softer. Not friendly, but not full of angst and the brooding hatred that she was used to. 

“The Malfoys will be staying at Headquarters until a Safe House is ready for them. I will need someone to volunteer to begin making arrangements,” Dumbledore spoke to a quiet room, and locked in on the only hand raised into the air, “Hermione, thank you.” His blue eyes sparkling. 

Why was her hand in the air? She panicked. She could feel a deep burning blush spreading across her cheeks and neck. Why had she just done that? 

“Hermione, what are you thinking?” Harry spat at her. 

“I have no idea…” she stammered.

“Must be a reflex, she just raises her hand without knowing what she’s even volunteering for,” Ron chortled and shook with laughter. Molly Weasley smacked him across the back of the head and shushed him. “Oi! Mum!” 

Hermione looked back towards the Malfoys, feeling their stares. Hermione almost giggled. They were wearing matching expressions, both of their left eyebrows arched high into their foreheads and arms crossed across their chests. 

“Hermione, are you sure you’re up for this?” Tonks spoke quietly just to her, “No one will judge you for bowing out.” Her face soft with concern. 

Hermione bristled. Draco was a prat, yes, but she had handled grown ass Death Eaters. She could handle anything Draco Malfoy threw her way. 

As she took in the concerned looks of the other Order members, she set her determination. She turned to address the Malfoys. 

“We are so grateful for everything you did the last few days, Malfoy. I can’t imagine how difficult that must have been. Thank you.” She smiled and Mrs. Malfoy gave her son a curious look. “I’d be happy to assist in finding you both somewhere safe to reside.” 

Harry and Ron were gaping at her openly. She raised her chin and stared down her nose at them. They were treating her like a child the last few days, ever since she had obliviated her parents. She didn’t need their sympathy. 

The Malfoys were excused up their prepared rooms on the second floor, and Dumbledore spoke more candidly about the incident on the Astronomy Tower. 

From what Dumbledore said, Draco had a change of heart at the last minute. Dumbledore had been following the disastrous attempts that the young Malfoy had been staging on his life. Working with Snape to try and bring him to reason.

Draco had Dumbledore at the end of his wand and disarmed, but when it came time to cast the spell, he didn’t. He lowered his wand and accepted the amnesty that the Order had offered. 

Draco and Dumbledore had rushed to seal off the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco had mended. Draco had saved countless lives that night by defecting. 

The Order rushed to secure Narcissa Malfoy from harm's way, and they had been immediately brought here. She had no idea why she was being asked to come with two Order members who had been sent to fetch her. She eventually had to be stunned and taken forcibly from Knockturn Alley. 

Hermione’s mission was to secure a house, set up intense wards surrounding the property and create a Floo system that ensured they would be safe. The Malfoys had requested a House Elf, but there was no chance in hell Hermione would be finding them a servant. They could use their precious magic, just like the rest of them did. 

Hermione was staying at number twelve, Grimmauld Place for the summer. Home was empty, now that her parents had moved to Australia under her magical instructions. She was technically sharing a room with Ginny, but as long as her parents were staying at the Burrow, Ginny spent her nights with Harry. 

The meeting came to an end and the older Order members dispersed. Left in the house were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Kreature and of course, the Malfoys. They had forfeited their wands when they first arrived, but were eventually returned under Dumbledore’s urging. They were not to be treated like prisoners. 

Hermione had said goodnight several hours ago, and was reading a chapter on the many uses of Essence of Dittany. She really needed to learn as much about healing spells and potions as she could, with the war escalating as quickly as it was. 

Crookshanks was purring by her feet, and she glanced up after finishing the chapter, 2:03 in the morning. Hermione stretched and decided a cuppa might help her wind down for the night. She was dressed in just an old ratty tshirt and blue cotton shorts, her hair was a messy knot at the top of her head. 

She made her way downstairs and rolled her eyes at the noises coming out of Harry’s room. Too often Harry and Ginny got caught up in the throes of passion and forgot their silencing charms. It was horribly annoying, and Ron had charged down the hallway and assaulted the door on numerous occasions. 

The kitchen was dark, except a faint lumos hovering over their newest male houseguest. 

“Malfoy. Pardon the intrusion, I’m just grabbing some tea. Would you like a cup?” 

He ignored her. 

To her surprise, she giggled. Oh, Merlin. She just giggled at Draco Malfoy. His eyes darted up to meet her amused grin. “It’s a bit cliche, you know. Sitting in a dark room... brooding.”

With a flick of her wand, the water was warming in the kettle and two cups were out with tea bags ready to be steeped once the water was ready. 

“I am not brooding,” he sneered at her back. 

“Right, what are you doing then?” 

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Why did you defect?”

“That’s definitely none of your business.”

“Can we trust you?”

“Let’s get something clear, Granger.” Draco stood and braced his palms on the wooden table.  
“You might have fulfilled your insatiable need to help the underdog by agreeing to assist my mother and I, but I owe you nothing. Not a single answer, not a knut, not a thing. I might not be actively working towards the death of you and your friends, but I am not here getting all chummy and sacrificing my life for the Mudblood cause. Can you get that through that thick skull of yours?” His eyes were narrow slits and his teeth were showing in a menacing snarl. 

He made to exit the kitchen with a slow burning anger that gave Hermione goosebumps.

Hermione barely whispered, “What are you doing here?”

Draco stopped in his steps, and must have decided to offer her at least one answer. “Surviving,” he spat over his shoulder. He left then and made his way upstairs. 

Hermione let out a sigh and retrieved her tea. She would suppose that of all the houses, Slytherins were the most talented at self preservation. No one would say that of her, Harry and Ron. They were constantly putting themselves in harm’s way. 

Hermione had never told anyone, not even Ginny, but she had harbored an innocent crush on Draco throughout the years. She never actually liked the fool, he was a complete tosser on his best day. But he was incredibly handsome, and she found when she was younger, she would even crave his awful attention. At least it was attention. Merlin, was she really such an annoying twit with a thing for bad boys. 

When she had heard about Draco defecting, she had felt incredible pride. For the last year, Harry had been relentless in his need to prove that Draco was a Death Eater. Although he had been right in the end, she was glad he wasn’t completely right about his character. He was still the worst asshole at Hogwarts, but at least he wasn’t downright evil. 

Harry and Ron were never going to change their dispositions on Draco, and it seemed that Draco wouldn’t change his mind on the three of them. That was alright. They didn’t have to invite him to be their best friend, for crying out loud. They just had to coexist for a couple of weeks, then they would most likely never see the Malfoys again. 

Hermione finished her cup of tea and made her way back to her room, no more tired than she had been before her late night exploit. She decided just one more chapter, this time on Invigoration Draught. 

As she passed the Malfoy’s room, she heard Mrs. Malfoy crying. She paused. 

“I just don’t understand, Draco. Why?” she pleaded. 

“You ought to be thanking me, Mother! I have saved your life.” 

“Saved my life? You may have just given me a death sentence, and you certainly handed one to your father--”

“Father? Father! He got us into this horrible mess. How do you possibly have any loyalty do that evil bast--”

“You will not say another word against your Father! He has done everything he can for us, to give you what he thought you deserved and--”

“Oh, he thought I deserved a life of hate? Of thinking those innocent people deserved death, sometimes at the end of my own wand? Are you barking?”

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that, Draco Malfoy. You might think you’ve done the world a great service, but you have shamed your family, you have shamed me.” 

Hermione’s heart broke. Poor Draco. No wonder he had been hiding out in the kitchen at all hours of the night. She shouldn’t be listening, she took a step and of course the blasted floor creaked. She froze and scrunched her eyes shut. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

The door flung open, and there standing in all his terrifying glory, Draco Malfoy. She gave him an embarrassed grimace, and he seemed to be trying to wandlessly light her on fire in the hallway. 

She mouthed, “Sorry,” and walked on, not daring a look into their bedroom to see Narcissa Malfoy.

With each step, she felt his glare intensify, until finally the door slammed shut and walls shook. 

Nice job, Hermione. 

\------

It took 10 days to find new accommodations for the Malfoys. It was a long tense week and a half. Ron had landed no less than 2 punches and 3 near misses on Malfoy’s face. To be fair, Draco had not left out an inch of insult to the Weasleys’, anything he could think to insult, he did. They weren’t even always to the caliber of wit she came to expect from Malfoy, sometimes they were downright lazy. 

Hermione couldn’t even help but laugh when Ron and Malfoy crossed each other in the hall and Malfoy simply whispered “bitch”. That’s all it took. Ron had turned fuscia and had all but decked him. 

Hermione surmised it was best to get them out of the country, and settled for a small farmhouse in the French countryside. 

They would have no communication with anyone other than their liaison to the Order, to which Tonks had been assigned. Their Floo was disabled and wards prohibited Apparition for miles and miles surrounding the property. The only transportation was given to Tonks alone, a portkey there, and a portkey back. 

When Draco had portkeyed there he hadn’t offered Hermione as much as a ‘thanks’ or even a nod. He didn’t even look at her. Narcissa offered a curt thank you through a tight mouth, and then disappeared. 

Hermione hoped they would be happy and safe. She really did want that. She couldn’t explain her flash of disappointment at Draco’s indifference. 

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “You did a good job, Hermione. I think Harry wants to talk to us though, he has a lead.” 

Hermione gave him a small smile, and caught sight of Molly Weasley practically gushing in the corner taking in the pair of them. She shook her head, Molly was probably already planning their engagement party. 

“Let’s go,” she nudged, with a smile. 

They walked into the study, where Harry was pouring over maps and parchment with scribbled notes. 

“Right, who’s up for a Horcrux hunt?” He smiled devilishly. 

Oh, it was going to be some kind of summer. 

\-----------------------


	2. Two

Hermione sat in the oversized, plush velvet chair on the visting side of Dumbledore’s desk. Fawkes was cleaning his wings, and Hermione was so exhausted she found herself dozing while watching the bird, her eyes dipping closed before she startled herself back to attention. 

She hadn’t even made it to her dormitories yet, hadn’t seen a proper bed in months. They had a free day tomorrow to get settled in, but she had no plans to leave her room, save for the Prefect meeting. 

The door opened behind her, and she snapped from her reverie. She stood with a smile to greet her Headmaster, but was shocked to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing on the at the door. 

He threw her a snarled expression and moved to stand next to the vacant chair beside her. He wasn’t supposed to be here. She had been told he would be forfeiting his final year at Hogwarts. 

They sat in tense silence for a few minutes. I should say something, Hermione thought to herself. What in the world could ever be appropriate?

“Nice summer?” Ugh. No. Not that. It was too late, it had already fallen out of her mouth. To no surprise, Malfoy remained stoically quiet, not even batting an eye in her direction. Great. 

She dared a look at him and found that he seemed bigger. Definitely not fat, but he had gained some of his weight back after the stress of planning Dumbledore’s demise. She ventured she was probably looking too long, and just then his eyes flicked quickly over to hers, before narrowing and finally looking away again. Yea, definitely looked too long.

Finally, Dumbledore entered, flanked by Professor McGonogall and Snape. 

“Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Welcome back to Hogwarts. I will cut to the chase, I know you’ve both had a long day of traveling,” he smiled at Hermione in particular. Hermione had been travelling to hell and back for 2 months looking for those damn bits and pieces of Voldemort’s soul. She was wrecked, emotionally and physically, she felt like she had nothing left to offer the cause. 

“As you know, Mister Malfoy was not set to return for his final year of Hogwarts, but upon hearing his request, we have agreed.” 

His request? Now that was a new development. 

“I have spoken to our Head Boy, Michael Corner, about it earlier this afternoon at his arrival. Mister Malfoy has agreed to a few probationary measures while he continues his education. As Head Girl, you will be assisting Mister Corner in the oversight of those duties.”

Hermione looked to Malfoy, and his jaw was probably grinding those perfect pearly whites into nubs but his gaze was unwavering. 

“Mister Malfoy will be an assistant to the Prefects and of course, yourself and Mister Corner. Whatever you might need, Mister Malfoy has assured us that is happy to oblige. He will also be taking Advanced Muggle Studies, and will require a tutor in all things Muggle. We are hoping to show him some of Muggles more admirable contributions to society. We were hoping you might be amenable?”

“Oh! Professor… I, uh, I’m not sure. I’m not sure Malfoy would want my help.” She felt a deep blush cover reach the tips of her ears. In honesty, why would he? He hated her, hated Muggles. This year was going to be hard enough on him, and she didn’t need to place herself in the middle of it. 

“Mister Malfoy has already agreed.” Dumbledore smiled at her. 

“Uhm, okay, then. Yes, of course, I am happy to help.” 

“Wonderful. Thank you, Miss Granger. I will leave you two to set up a schedule that works for you both. Please come to me if either of you have any issues. Have a happy term.” 

McGonagall offered her a curt smile and Snape kept the same dead look on his face he’d been sporting since their first day. She stood and walked out of Dumbledore’s office, Malfoy trailing behind her. 

She stopped outside the exit, turning to speak to Malfoy about the new arrangement. She opened her mouth, and quickly snapped it shut as he brushed by her without saying a word. 

Right. This was going to be a fun year.

\--------

Hermione found her way to her private dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. Her entrance was right next to the Fat Lady’s Portrait, and she couldn’t begin to describe how happy she was to have her own space. 

The girls she had shared a dormitory with the last six years, were fine. A little flighty? Sure. Gotten a bit slaggy lately? Absolutely. But they were clean enough and didn’t take Hermione’s things without asking, so she hadn’t hated rooming with them. 

But this? This was going to be heaven. She had her own sitting room with a small kitchenette and an adjacent bedroom. Everything was beautifully decorated in rich woods, deep ruby reds and glistening gold. 

It looked downright royal. 

She purred when she walked into her room and saw that the Head Girl was allowed a Queen Size bed. The twin sized beds were tight, no room to really stretch out. Hermione loved to study in bed, she wanted to lay on her belly and spread her books and parchment around her. That was incredibly difficult in the standard size Hogwarts bed. 

Honestly, after sleeping with two boys in a tent for two months, she would have taken a couple pillows on the floor. 

There was a point during the Summer when they had discussed not coming back for their final year, it had devastated Hermione. 

They had hit a wall and couldn’t find any leads to new Horcruxes. They were alternating wearing the locket that housed a bit of Voldemort’s soul, and it was wearing on them. It brought out all their worst qualities, Harry turned into a pretentious, overbearing git. Ronald practically stunk of his insecurities, constantly looking for affirmation and snapping at Harry for not needing the same. Hermione became a nag, an awful nag. 

They had decided it was in their best interest to return to Hogwarts together. Here they had all the support of the Order and Dumbledore. Harry would continue his destruction of Horcruxes with the Headmaster, and Hermione and Ron would help out as needed. 

Hermione laid down, fully clothed on her bed. She felt so defeated, so empty. What’s that expression? “You can’t pour from an empty cup”? 

Well her cup was bone dry. She felt horribly selfish, but she was done with secret missions for awhile. Except, for the newest dramatic addition in her life, tutoring the Pureblood Prince himself.

She shook away the thought and kicked off her shoes. Pulling her pillow into her chest, she took a deep breath and let her mind wander into a dream filled with dirty floored tents and silver eyes. 

 

\--------------

Oh, how he loathed her. Most people assumed Draco hated Hermione Granger because she was a Mudblood, and they’d be incorrect. Draco hated her because she was an insufferable know it all. She was the standard that Draco’s father held him to, and while he was always close, he never surpassed her. 

Draco had begun questioning the importance of blood status as early as his first year at Hogwarts. He had always been raised that Muggles and Muggleborns were filthy, feral creatures, but the truth is he never met anyone that wasn’t a pureblood or at best, halfblood, until he came to school.

Then, he couldn’t even tell the difference. They certainly weren’t eating carcasses or not showering. They all stood rather erect and spoke in full sentences. What was the big deal. 

So then, he decided he didn’t care about blood status, not really anyway. He still cared about HIS status though, and that meant keeping his reputation as Slytherin’s Pureblood Prince intact. He’s call them Mudbloods, the same way he’d say he got third base with Pansy in third year. Empty words. Whatever. 

No, he didn’t hate Granger and her nitwit friends for their blood or being a traitor it. But he hated them because they all had horrible hero complexes. All felt like they were above the rules. Idiots. 

Having to answer to these assholes for the year, while simultaneously not putting a foot out of line was going to be tough. Dumbledore and crew had made it clear that he was to assimilate into Hogwart’s life. He didn’t have three strikes, he had one. If he messed this up, he’d be back in the fucking French country, listening to his mother weep and weep about her disappointing blood traitor son. He’d take his freedom with a side of annoying swot anyday. 

Back in the dungeons, Draco didn’t speak to anyone. They didn’t know what had happened last year in the Astronomy Tower, but there were rumors. They all knew he had failed an important mission, then that he had disappeared for the summer. 

At least he hadn’t taken the mark. Theo Nott’s test to join the Death Eater rank had been to kill a Mudblood cashier, Draco’s had been to murder the leader of the Light, Dumbledore. Yea, that was about even. 

Draco suppressed a shiver as he wondered if he would have still failed to kill the Mudblood, as he did with Dumbledore. 

Draco heard giggling and looked over his shoulder to see Pansy and her faithful band of twits sniggering and looking over where Draco sat. He normally would have wagged his eyebrows and thrown them a kiss, but he didn’t. He didn’t give a shit if they thought he was a God in the sack, didn’t even give a single fuck if one of them wanted a turn. 

Pansy had her back to him, but looked over her shoulder with a seductive glare. Ugh. 

She whispered conspiratorially to her friends and then turned and sauntered over to where he sat. He turned and glared at the fire. He and Pansy had decided to call it quits last spring. Draco had been horribly distracted, what with planning the murder of his Headmaster. 

“Draco,” Pansy cooed. 

“Pans.” 

“I’ve been hearing some nasty little rumors this summer about you. Care to confirm or deny?” 

She sat and crossed her legs, her skirt purposefully hitching up to reveal a distracting amount of thigh. Draco might be strong, but he wasn’t strong enough to not allow himself a lingering look. 

“Not particularly,” Draco drawled, his voice bored. 

“Well, I was thinking…” She stood then, and draped herself across Draco’s lap. This was surprising. “Maybe we ought to pick up where we left off? I’ve missed you terribly.” 

Liar. 

She leaned in and planted a kiss on his neck and Draco shivered. It had been awhile since anyone had given him any affection. That was fucking sad.

“Feel like tucking me in?” she said sweetly. 

Draco took a moment to decide. Maybe starting shit up with Pansy again would give him a distraction from this hellish year. He didn’t necessarily like her much more than a friend, but it was nice to have someone to put up with his sorry arse. 

“Yea, Pans. I’ll tuck you in.” 

It was much too early to actually go to bed, but Draco decided he could use a little bit of stress relief. Hell, if she was offering, who was he to turn it down. 

\---------

Draco had laid there with his curtains drawn early into the morning. The nightmares scared away the sleep. If he had to be tortured by visions of the rape and murder of his mother or be tired the next day, he’d be tired forever. 

He had kicked Pansy out immediately after their hip locking trist, she seemed disappointed that he didn’t want her to stay for pillow talk, but he didn’t really give a shit. 

She didn’t really want Draco. She wanted his power, his reputation, or what it used to be. She wanted his money and to be Lady Malfoy. But she didn’t want him, and it was obvious by the way she had sex with him. 

Draco was now slowly making his way to the unused classroom on the 3rd floor that was being used for Prefect meetings.

To be clear, Draco was not a Prefect. He was assistant to the Prefects. So, he got to do extra patrol, got to show first years to their classes when they inevitably got lost, and got to do any and all tedious tasks the teachers could think up. 

It was a warm Autumn Sunday and Draco had dressed simply in his trousers and white button up. He rolled the sleeves up so they were just below his elbows, and dug his hands into his pockets on the walk. 

As he climbed the stairs, his eyes were watching the skirt in front of him. The legs peeking out were long, slender and the color of fresh cream. With each step the hem of her skirt swished back and forth and Draco felt a low churn in his abdomen. The skirt stopped abruptly, and he instinctively did as well, his gaze not dropping from the perky arse of the girl sporting it. 

“Oi! Malfoy, you skeevy perv!” Cringe. The Weasel. 

“What are you on about this time, Weasley?” Draco responded in a bored drawl, annoyed that he had broken his reverie. 

“Uhm, I saw you just about undressing poor Hermione with your eyes just now. It’s disgusting! Keep your eyes off her.” Weasley gave his chest his shove, and the skirt turned to face him. 

Hermione Granger had her hair piled up on top of her head and her face was a delicious shade of pink, eyes wide. Shit. 

“I wasn’t staring at Granger’s arse,” he rolled his eyes at the pair of them, “Don’t flatter yourself, Granger.” 

“Flatter MYself?” she scoffed indignantly, “You know, considering I could make your life an actual living hell in almost every possible way, I’d perhaps lay off the insults. Let’s just say, you’re off to a killer start, Malfoy.” Granger hauled the door open to the room the Prefect meeting was taking place, turning quickly on her heel and stomping into the room. 

Draco couldn’t contain his smile, as her twirl had accidently showed him a brief peek at a her crease under her arsecheek. He looked over at Weasley, whose blood had drained from his face at the same sight Draco had caught. 

“Close the trap, Weasel. You might start catching Lacewing Flies.” Draco checked Weasley’s shoulder. Hard. And marched into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Hmm... This chapter was a lot of filler. I am not horribly excited about it, but I did feel like I had some holes to cover that never needed to be filled in Reparo (formally Bewitched). 
> 
> Hope it wasn't TOO much of a bore.


	3. Three

Hermione entered the Prefect meeting with her heart sputtering like some swooning bint. Just because his face looked like that, did not mean she had to go around acting like every other underclass girl at Hogwarts. 

Big, bad, Draco Malfoy. With his perfect hair and sexy smirk. Jackass. Don’t flatter myself? Don’t flatter YOURself, Malfoy. That I would care if you looked at my arse. Then a heat rose in her cheeks and betrayed her. 

She straightened her spine and walked determinedly to the head of the table to stand near Michael Corner. He gave her a smile and leaned in to whisper about the lack of actual respectable Prefects this year. A giggle escaped her lips as she looked around at the clueless kids. 

For some, Hermione included, being a Prefect was an incredible honor. But for most, it had a big bang of excitement about being chosen, followed quickly by an annoyance of amount of time spent away from their friends and studies. 

Michael called the meeting to order and Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and he returned it. He then went over the responsibilities and time commitments, and touched Hermione briefly on the shoulder, and she took the reigns. She continued about the specific set of rules that they would be adhering to and went over the hierarchy to report any malfeasance to. 

“Ok! We are going to assign the weekly patrol duties randomly.” Hermione announced, “We will be assigning every Sunday afternoon, so please check back in before Monday to see what shift you have.” 

Michael waved his wand at the blackboard and magically the names began to fill in. Hermione brought the meeting to a close, without inspecting the blackboard. 

“Michael and I thank you in advance for all of your hard work this year, seek us out in our private dorms or during office hours if you need anything at all.”

“Thanks guys.” Michael added, and turned to speak to Hermione privately, “I think we did rather well, don’t you?” he whispered conspiratorially. 

Hermione let out another giggle, “Quite! I’d dare say we are naturals! Oh, we still need to set the Hogsmeade weekends as well. Do you have time?”

“Actually, I don’t. I have a meeting with Flitwick. I’ll come by later?”

“Perfect, I’ll see you later then.” Working with Michael Corner was going to be a breeze. He was incredibly clever and even tempered.   
The room emptied, and Hermione began gathering her items. She heard the door close behind Michael and turned to inspect the blackboard. 

She was assigned Tuesday night with Ron and Friday night with Ernie Macmillion. Easy enough, she shrugged. She turned to leave and found that Malfoy was still sitting at the table, giving her that old, easy smirk that used to find permanent residence on his face. 

“Well, well, well, Granger… didn’t realize you were slagging it around,” he announced arrogantly. 

“Excuse me?!” she all but hissed. 

“I’m surprised Corner didn’t just impregnate you right in the middle of this meeting. Do you need to take a test? I know a handy little charm that will clear it up for you.” He grinned. 

“What are you on about? You’re being ridiculous, as per usual.” 

“You guys couldn’t keep your hands off each other! It’s obnoxious!”

Hermione grit her teeth and stared Draco down, “Is there something you needed, Malfoy? Or were you simply hanging about to harass me.” 

“Of course, Granger. We’re to set up a study session, of course.”

“Oh… right,” she murmured. “When is your class?”

“I have it Tuesday morning.” 

“Ok, well I have patrol that evening. I’ll meet you Wednesday night.” 

“Are you dumb? I have patrol Wednesday.” He pointed at the blackboard behind her. 

“Ergh, ok, and of course you have it Thursday as well. Great. Try and switch, if you can. If not we will have to meet on the weekend, which I know we’d both rather avoid.” 

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I’d rather avoid this whole damn thing.”

“If you feel that way, that’s fine.” She waved him off, “I’ll head right off to Dumbledore and tell him that’s how you’d like it.” 

“Fucking hell, I’ll try and switch.” He turned and stomped out. 

\------  
The first week of classes drolled on rather uneventfully for the most part. A rather rowdy Hufflepuff Welcome Party had been unceremoniously shut down by herself, and two sneaky little Slytherin’s were getting rather… friendly, in the a broom cupboard on Tuesday night. 

Ron had turned a delightful shade of magenta, and Hermione had been the one to break up the lovers reunion.

Normally, Hermione didn’t like the first classes of the year. It was all syllabuses and easy answers. Hermione liked to be challenged, and that was hard to come by, even with her NEWTS looming. 

She had received news from Malfoy that he was available Thursday night for their study session. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to it, but wasn’t dreading it either. The chance to torture him about Muggle items seemed too fun to pass up. 

She sat in the library, at a table far in the back, it was quietest back there. She sat at the end of a long six-foot wooden table, and had her own books spread out in front of her. She had at least 2 essays she could finish while tutoring His Highness. 

She started first on her Arithmancy, and Draco turned up not one minute early, not a minute late. He slung his bag on the table, making Hermione’s quill quiver and earning a sharp look from her. 

“Well, well, Granger. Trying to lure me into a dark corner, snog my brains out? I’m not into this love triangle business, I’m afraid. Don’t need a reason to upset Corner.” 

“Oh, dear,” she clasped a hand over her heart, “You’ve found out all my dastardly plans to steal away your virtue,” she cooed in faux innocence.

Draco barked out a laugh. A real laugh. Not a snigger or a scoff, but he laughed at her joke. How...unsettling. 

“What did you guys go over in Muggle Studies this week? Hand it over,” her palm outstretched, her eyes on her own parchment. “I’ve read over your syllabus. You will be going over Muggle basics and general Muggle history…” she trailed off looking over his notes”

He handed over his notes, as Hermione finished up her paragraph. Finally, she glanced at the parchment and her eyes widened.

“Malfoy… what in the… bloody hell am I looking at?” There were hardly even words on the page. The notes were completely incoherent and totally unreadable. The words that were formed, couldn’t be in English. 

“My notes, obviously.” 

“Malfoy… there’s a crude drawing here,” she exclaimed in horror, pointing at the paper. “It looks like Ron with… breasts!”

That earned a snigger. “I was feeling particularly...creative. Although my imagination didn’t have to run all that far,” his body was shaking with laughter. 

“You often imagine Ron with tits?” She smirked back at him, Draco deadpanned. 

“That’s not funny.” 

She giggled uncontrollably and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ok, ok… Now, to the matter at hand.” She focused on his parchment again, “This is complete rubbish. I literally can’t understand a single word.” 

“What are you on about?” He stood and walked to the far side of the table. Hermione held her breath as he braced one palm on the table to look over her shoulder, and the other on the back of her chair. This was probably the closest he had ever been, other than the quick moment she had punched him in the face. He smelled like… heaven. No, she was being ridiculous. He smelled like… snow. Clean and crisp. 

“What is this?? Micahave?” She furrowed her brow and let the feather of her quill dance over her cheek. “A contraption that cooks food quickly?” she read his notes allowed.

She turned quickly to question him about it, but was startled to find his face was too close. She yelped. 

“Yea, Burbage said it sits in the kitchen. Press a button, food is done faster than on a stove.” 

“A microwave?” she asked slack jawed. 

“Yea, that’s pretty much what it says.” His finger swirled around the parchment, trying to emphasize it was all pretty much the same thing. 

“Um, no. And this? A...rajoh?” 

“For music?”

“Radio.”

“Salazar’s rod, I get it. I can’t fucking spell Muggle shit. Why do I even have to learn this trash?” He stomped back over to his seat on the far side of the table. “I’m never going to fucking use these items, I have magic.”

“Yes, I’m aware. Maybe they want you to teach you some empathy, teach you that Muggles are not below you. They just do things non-magically.”

“Honestly? I just don’t care about them. I am not saying that to be a tosser, I am not even saying I hate them. I just don’t care they exist. It in no way affects my life.” 

“Hah!” She shook her head and stared back down at her parchment. 

“Go on then, educate me, Granger. How do Muggles affect my daily life?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Well, I could very well go into minute detail, but I’ll start with the glaringly obvious,” she paused, and he stared flatly at her. “Voldemort.” 

He cringed and sat forward, “Don’t say his name.”

She ignored his request, “The existence of Muggles affects your life greatly, if it weren’t for Muggles, you wouldn’t have been raised to hate them. You wouldn’t have us filthy Mudbloods around stealing your precious magic. Voldemort wouldn’t even have anyone to hate. His hatred has ruled your life for years.”

“Sounds alarmingly spot on, actually. Way to conjure up a dozen reasons to hate them.” 

“Muggleborn’s have contributed to wizarding society in ways you probably don’t even realize! Connor Williams, have you heard of him”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Of course, Granger. He revolutionized sport brooms, there’s not a quidditch player on a pitch who isn’t using benefitting from William’s broom style.”

Hermione gave him an awfully smug smirk and waited for him to connect the dots. 

“No…” 

“Yep!”

“Bullshit, Granger.” 

She laughed, “I am not lying!” 

He eyed her warily. 

\-------

Friday’s were a light day for Hermione, she had only Advanced Herbology, which was a breeze. So she had an empty morning, and she found herself pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore’s office, weighing her decision to speak to him. 

The entry opened magically, without her saying a password. 

“Come in, Miss Granger.” Dumbledore’s voice bellowed. 

She smiled and made her way up the spiraling staircase. 

“What can I do for you, Miss Granger? Unless you were simply wishing to leave a moat outside my door?”

She smiled, “I’m sorry, Headmaster. I just… I wanted to speak to you about my first tutoring session with Malfoy.” 

“Please,” he extended his hand towards the empty seat. 

“I think… I think you’ve assigned me to help Mr. Malfoy for a reason. And I think that reason isn’t that I can explain what a microwave and a refrigerator are…” She paused, trying to recall the speech she had prepared, “I think I can show him about Muggles. If your only intent is to get him to get an Acceptable in Muggle Studies, so be it. I will help him pass that class. 

But Professor, I’d like the opportunity to show him these Muggle things he’s learning about. I don’t know he’s ever met a proper Muggle! I know it’d be asking a lot, I would need to take him off school property… but I think I can do more than just help him memorize the answers to a test. I believe I can help him.” 

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, “Alright, Miss Granger.”

“Alright?”

“Yes, I will approve a… field trip, of sorts, for you and Mr. Malfoy. Once a month. I don’t need to tell you that Mr. Maloy is highly sought after by the Death Eaters. It would be in your best interest to plan these outings carefully and to limit your magic usage. I believe you have much to offer, Miss Granger. You might be exactly what Mr. Malfoy needs to change his ways.” Dumbledore’s blue eyes sparkled behind his spectacles. 

“Thank you, Headmaster.” Hermione stood and left the Headmaster’s office.

\-----

“Aren’t you too old, to be playing matchmaker, old friend?” the portrait of Headmaster Dippet spoke up with a laugh. 

“The prophecy has been made, I am but merely a servant to its orders.” Dumbledore said falling into his seat with a smile playing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sickle for you thoughts?? Fine. A Galleon!


	4. Four

Hermione tapped her foot in complete annoyance. How dare Macmillion be late! They were supposed to begin patrol 15 minutes ago, and it was his first patrol of the term! What an awful start to his Prefect Career.

She huffed out an exasperated breath. She would give him 5 more minutes. Then she was marching down to Hufflepuff’s common room and ripping him a new one.

None other than Draco Malfoy came sprinting down the corridor just then, and for a moment Hermione’s heart hitched. Had something happened to Ernie? Shit, she had just been wishing a whole slew of hexes on him and his entire house and now Draco Malfoy shows up in a panic.

“Malfoy! What’s wrong?”

Draco came to a halt in front of her and rocked back on his heels, resting his palms on his knees.

“Shit, sorry I’m late, Granger.”

“Sorry?”

“Er, no. You know what I mean.” He seriously couldn’t even say sorry without taking it back?

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

“I’m on patrol, obviously. Do I normally run around the castle at curfew?”

“I wouldn’t know. But you must have read it wrong, I’m patrolling with Macmillion tonight.”

“Incorrect, you are patrolling with me.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter? Or are you daft?”

“I understand the words, I just don’t understand why you’re here…”

“You told me to switch! For our study session. Everyone else said no. So to my extreme displeasure, and even greater anguish, I am here. Spending another night with you. Isn’t that lucky for the both of us?”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.

“And you’re late.”

“Obviously.” Draco drawled in a tone that if Hermione’s eyes had been closed, she would have sworn it was Snape’s.

“Do you have a good excuse at least?”

“Not one that would appeal to your virginal self, but if you’d like me to get into details…”

Hermione sliced the air with her hand, “Whatever. Let’s just go.” Hermione stomped down the corridor and started ascending the stairs.

They meandered the halls in comfortable silence, staying 3 feet or more away from each other.

They checked broom cupboards and empty classrooms for anything suspicious, and luckily they found nothing.

She had fought the urge to say something multiple times, but she really didn’t want to be first one to speak. It was a game of Chicken, and she be damned if she lost. He didn’t seem bothered by the silence, almost seemed to appreciate it, so she let it go.

Draco slowed as they made their way to the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione didn’t realize why he was dragging his feet, until a thought dawned on her.

He hadn’t returned, not since that night. Looks like she was going to lose her little game.

“I can go alone, it will just take a second.” She didn’t make eye contact with him, and turned to place her hand on the door handle.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Granger. It’s just a room.”

“Right.”

They walked up the stairs and Hermione was pleased to feel a crisp, cool breeze come rushing at her as they ascended the tower. Instead of searching the nooks and crannies of the tower, she felt a magnetic pull to the balcony and let her forearms rest on the steel bar. Let the cold air fill her lungs.

She stayed there a minute, looking over the Scottish country. She was going to miss this so much, so much more than she cared to think about. This had been her home half as long as the home she grew up in.

A throat cleared behind her, and she snapped out of her moment.

“Sorry. Are you doing ok?” It came out before she meant it. Damn her bleeding heart.

“It’s fine, Granger. Are you done here?” He stared over her shoulder, his face blank.

She bit her lip in thought. “What’s your favorite spell?” She returned to looking out over the balcony.

He surprised her with an answer, “How could anyone ever choose?”

“I guess you’ve always had magic, it’s as apart of you as your blonde hair. Even after these 6 years, I still find myself in awe of it at times,” she confessed.

Draco startled her by joining her at the railing. “I don’t care, and I want that to be obvious, but on with it, Granger.”

She looked at him curiously.

“What’s your favorite spell?”

She smiled to herself, “I love conjuring my Patronus.”

He raised a well sculpted eyebrow at her, and her heart kinda of did a dumdumdum thing in her chest.

“I didn’t realize you could,” he confessed. “Go on, show me.”

She blushed, but drew her wand anyway. A beautiful, iridescent otter sprang to life around them. Playing on her shoulders and pushing it’s nose against Hermiones, who giggled at the gesture. Sitting on its hind legs and cocking its head at Draco. It finally melted into the night and Hermoine was left with a glowing feeling, spreading across her skin that always accompanied the Patronus Charm.

“Can you conjure one?”

“Never tried.”

“Do you have a favorite spell, then?”

He was silent for awhile, so long that Hermione wasn’t sure he was actually going to answer, which was expected.

“I don’t think I have one.” Hermione thought that was the end of the conversation, but Draco began again. “There was one I was particularly fond of a child, much to my friend and family’s chagrin.”

He drew his wand and pointed it at her face, she took a breath and for a moment she was afraid of him. He muttered the spell under his breath, and Hermione felt relieved that he hadn’t just murdered her.

She instead found an intense heat spreading over her ears. She tried to ignore it, but it became unbearable. She was pulling and scratching at them, yanking on her earlobes. The sensation was maddening.

Draco was shaking with laughter and she gave him a desperate sort of look. He knew something she didn’t.

With a wave of his wand, the feeling disappeared.

“What was that?” He was hardly containing his laughter, and Hermione thought briefly that he looked really wonderful when he was happy.

“Twitchy Ears Hex. My Mother’s face while Crabbe and Goyle swatted and scratched at the ears during dinner one night, is still possibly my favorite childhood memory.” His mind was far off, lost in a wonderful memory. She waited until he came back from it before she moved away from the railing.

Her heart ached for him, at his lost childhood. At his possibly lost future.

Draco looked at her then, actually looked at her. Almost like he was studying her face for the first time. She wanted so badly to look away, but she remembered something about maintaining a power position. Don’t break eye contact.

The problem with this was, she was now looking at his face. He had grown from the cute boy that had given her butterflies as a child to the man before her, who, well honestly, he infuriated her. But his face was still rather nice to look at it. Maybe a Silencing spell?

“Right. I do believe patrol is over.” He finally said, and turned to make his way down the stairs.

She finally took a breath, and then followed him. They parted ways at the entrance of the tower, without saying a word. She was NOT going to look over her shoulder. She wasn’t.

Until she did. She caught him looking over his shoulder as well, before whipping it back to the direction he was headed. She caught those damn butterflies that had haunted her as a child, and swore she would swallow poison if it made them go away.

\-------

What just happened?

He was nice to the damn swot. He should have just continued on ignoring her, that was best. That was the easiest way to avoid getting in any kind of trouble. Keep his head down, hands in pockets and mouth closed.

Instead he had talked to her. Even been… friendly. He shuttered. Truly, Granger seemed a little less uptight this year. Whatever her and her suicidal friends had done over the summer had brought back a less annoying Granger.

He should probably be a dick to her tomorrow, just to get the point across that they weren’t, nor would they ever be, friends.

\-----

Saturday was boring. Everyday was boring. He needed a little excitement, and sitting by this lake reading about the state of Europe in the late 1930’s was not what he would consider, excitement.

He had ditched his friends and Pansy, they were, as usual, bugging the shit out of him. He heard a pair of voices and his ears perked up. Weasley and his Mudblood Princess. Perfect.

“Hullo, Weasel! Mudblood!” He announced cheerfully, lying back on the grass.

“Don’t call her that, you slimy bastard. I told you Hermione, he is never gonna change.” Weasley rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

That was interesting, Hermione seemed to think he could change. For a reason he didn’t particularly want to dwell on, he got a warm sensation in his chest.

“I can’t believe you're settling for this rodent, Granger. Even despite all your obvious faults, you certainly deserve more than this tosser.”

“You’re one to talk, Ferret.” Ron spat.

At the same time that Hermione rushed, “I am not dating Ronald!” Draco watched the pain flash across Ron’s eyes. He smirked to himself.

“Well, aren’t you a lucky one. Managed to escape the allure of a life of poverty and squeezing out a litter of Weasel pups! You might be as smart as everyone says you are, Granger.”  
“Why do you always have to be so nasty?” she admonished.

“I told you, ‘Mione. That’s who he is. Soon enough, he is going to mess up and find himself in Azkaban or dead, and we won’t have to look at his rotten face again.”

“Ronald! He doesn’t mean that, Malfoy.”

“To hell I don’t!” Ronald all but yelled.

“You think I give a shit what you think side-kick? The best thing you have going for you is that Granger lets you share her company, and look at you… fucking that up to,” Draco scoffed, “Typical.”

Draco grabbed his bag and stormed off in a huff, leaving the two ill-matched Gryffindors with their mouths hanging open.

During his tirade of an exit, he slowed his walk, and smacked his own forehead with his palm. Then again. Then again.

What the fuck did I just say? I had meant to insult the twit, and somehow I just gave her a roundabout type of compliment? Fuck, I’m losing my touch.

\-----------

“I don’t like this, Hermione. Not one bit. Something suspicious is going on.” Ron was shaking his head furiously.

“I am telling you. Nothing is going on, Malfoy is still a right git. He’s an arsehole of epic propotions actually.”

“Then why was he saying all that ridiculous stuff?”

Hermione ground her teeth together and tried to remember that Ronald was not the best with words. They made their way into the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione just walked straight towards her door.

But really...

_What the fuck did he just say?_

She suppressed a small grin, and flopped down on her bed.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I think this MIGHT be my favorite chapter yet!
> 
> It's being dedicated to salstanstories, who is joining us for their first first Dramione love affair. Sit back and be prepared to fall head over heels! Hope I do Dramione justice!
> 
> Xoxo

Hermione was hiding. She wasn’t embarrassed to say it. There was a whole pack of Gryffindors waiting to pounce. 

She couldn’t hide in the obvious spots. They’d come right for her at the library or her dorm, that’s for sure. So she had to get creative this time, she had to go somewhere they’d never suspect. 

She found herself curled up with her favorite book in the corner of the Hufflepuff stands on the Quidditch pitch. No one would possibly think to look for her here. 

Today, she really didn’t feel like being surrounded by well meaning wishes. She just wanted the day to pass by, like yesterday had, like tomorrow would. 

On days like today, there was something horribly comforting in reading Jane Austen. She found so many parallels between her and Elizabeth Bennet, and she needed to be reminded that a happy ending was possible. Neither of them were great beauties, they were wonderfully clever and sharp tongued. Although, even if a Mr. Darcy were out there somewhere for her, she wasn’t banking on her ever after requiring a man. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone on the far side of the field enter the pitch. There wasn’t a practice scheduled for another few hours, she had checked. She noticed the familiar shock of platinum blonde hair, and she shrunk back into her bleacher. 

Draco reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box. Opening it, his gaze darted around and he removed the broom from the holster on his shoulder, and mounted it. He kicked off the ground and he sprang into motion, slicing the air as he rose perfectly, defying gravity. 

He only stopped when he was hovering high above the bleachers, and she felt confident that he couldn’t see her. 

She should leave. She really should. And she would! In just a minute. 

\------

Draco just needed a fucking minute. There were eyes everywhere, he even felt them even now, far away from the castle. If it wasn’t Pansy doting around after him, it was Blaise riding his ass, or Crabbe and Goyle whimpering for their old leader to give them some orders. 

Didn’t they all realize he couldn’t be that person for them anymore? The last few weeks had been hell. He had been cleaning up the first years drool and patrolling the castle 2 to 3 nights a week. He hadn’t felt very social, so when he wasn’t working for the Prefects, he was holed up in his dorm. 

He closed his eyes and turned his face to the sun, letting its warmth spread across his skin. It’s wasn’t always this warm this late in September and he wanted to take advantage of the sun while it was still here. 

Draco had decided to come and run a few drills. It was only a few weeks until the first game, and he was rusty. He pushed his hands out to his sides, and then moved his broom forward and then to each side with his thighs and core, maintaining perfect balance. He gripped the firm wood with his left and then propelled forward, reaching, reaching, reaching...until he finally dropped in a perfect swoop, headed straight for the ground. It wasn’t until he was within a few feet that he pulled up again swiftly. 

He started to sweat from the drills, and balanced his broom again. He ripped off his long sleeve shirt, and let it fall to the ground. He then began racing around the pitch, weaving, diving and soaring in every direction. When he felt he had done a sufficient enough job, he perched above the stands again, and began to look for his prize.

Nothing. Not a glimpse of gold. He sighed and made a slow move towards the other end of the pitch, hoping to see something there. 

\---------

Hermione wouldn’t dare move now. She’d been here too long, and if she moved while he was looking for his snitch, he would spot her quickly. Lurking. She felt like some sick voyeur, watching the boy work out. 

When he had taken off his outer shirt and was left in just a white tshirt, she was embarrassed that she her mouth had gone suddenly dry. His arms were well defined and even from where she was sitting, she could see the muscle ripple beneath his fair skin. She was abnormally interested in his forearms. Whenever he gripped the broom, a thick tendon of muscle flexed and Hermione decided she very much liked the forearm now. It was vastly underrated, having to compete next to abdomens and pecks. 

She curled her legs up, and decided the smartest option was just to wait him out. She returned to her book, but she had at this point, read the same paragraph 5 times. She kept risking small glances at her unknowing companion. 

Wizzzzzzz.

Oh no. She knew that sound. 

WIZZZZZ! WIZZZ!!

Did the snitch really need to.. Just…   
“Go away!” she hissed, batting at the air around her face. She’d be caught for sure. 

Wizzzzzz!!!

“Aren’t you supposed to be wandering about? Why are you harassing me?” she continued her relentless pursuit, trying to get the damned thing away from her. 

She looked over to see that Draco had indeed spotted her spastic attempts at subterfuge. She would bet 10 galleons that her face was magenta at this point, and quickly approaching scarlet. Shit. 

\-------------------

“Granger! What are you doing to my snitch?” He hovered in the air close to her. 

“A more appropriate question would be, what is your snitch doing to me?” she replied self-importantly, raising her nose to the air like she smelled something rotten as the snitch WIZZZ’d past her face

“Accio Snitch” he said, not breaking eye contact with her and snatching it out of the air as it came within arms reach. 

“Hey! You shouldn’t be able to do that! Have you been cheating in the games all this time?” Her face turning into an ugly, accusatory scowl. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “No, you twit. It’s my snitch.” Her face didn’t get any better so he continued, “My snitch answers to me, it’s charmed. That’s why the school has it’s own snitch. This is just for practice.”

“Oh.” 

Draco felt his boot getting a little loose, so he sat back and hitched his foot up on the front of his broom and tied his laces. He turned back to her and found her scowl had turned into a gape. 

“Do you all you Gryffindors wear that dopey, slack jawed look all the time?”

“I’m just impressed, but how quickly you make me take it back.” 

“Impressed? Well, do tell, Granger!”

“It should be obvious.” She waved at him, and he grinned. Ah, he knew she found him attractive. Not that he cared, but it was more ammunition to taunt her with. He puffed his chest out. 

“With what? My physical prowess? Uncanny natural athletic ability? Perfect hair? Charming smile?” 

Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles, “Um, I was referring to your balance, you arrogant snot!” 

Draco sneered at her for a minute, “I forgot you were shit on a broomstick.” He started tossing his snitch in the air and quickly grabbing it before it could run off.

“Yes, well… Achilles heel, and all that.” she said dismissively. 

“Achilles what?”

“Nevermind.” 

“I bet you’ve just never had a proper lesson. Hooch couldn’t teach a broom to fly. What kind do you have?”

“What kind of what?”

“Broom, of course.”

“Oh, I haven’t.”

“Haven’t what?”

“I haven’t a broom!” she said exasperated by this conversation.

Draco looked incredulously at her, “What type of witch doesn’t have a broom?”

“The kind of witch who doesn’t fly.” She had that uppity look smeared all over her face again. 

“Well, you’ve colored me surprised, Granger. You always walk around here like you’ve got a broom shoved up your arse, I just figured that’s where you stored it.” 

Good one, Draco! He mentally applauded himself.

Hermione started to gather her belongings, muttering something about someone being an ‘insufferablegoodfornothingprick’. He kicked his leg over his broom and touched his feet to the bleachers next to her. 

“Oh come off it, it was just a joke. Let’s see then, you can’t be that bad.” Draco offered his broom out to her, if she broke it at least he’d have an excuse to get a new one.

“Oh, perfect! I felt like dying today!” 

“Seriously, it’s not that bad. You probably just tried on the school’s shitty brooms. I know you know nothing about brooms, so I’ll make it easy for you.” he slowed his drawl, and perfectly enunciated each word mockingly, “THIS. IS. A. VERY. GOOD. BROOM. VERY EXPENSIVE. WILL FLY WELL.” 

Hermione giggled at him then, Draco decided quickly that he liked her playful. Much better than arrogant and bitchy. 

“I’m not getting on that thing, nice try. Accidental murder is so much more cunning, I have to give you kudos for thinking it up!”

Draco grinned proudly, “Slytherin,” he pointed to his chest, “And what’s a kudo?” 

“Have a nice day, Malfoy,” she waved him off and made for the stairs. 

Well Draco wasn’t giving up that easily. He’d like a new broom, and he’d also like to see the curly haired swot land on her ass. He straddled the broom again and floated down to the bottom of the stairs, where he waited leaning up against the wall. 

“Aren’t you just as annoying as that snitch of yours…” she murmured, walking past him out towards the castle and away from the pitch.

“Oh, come on, Granger! It’ll be fun!” 

Why in the world was he chasing this girl down, trying to spend more time with her. Over the last 3 weeks they had shared patrol twice and studied once a week. Their relationship was certainly less strained than it had been at the beginning of summer, but he wouldn’t consider her a friend, or even friendly. 

He decided this was purely selfish, for his own amusement. “Please,” he gave her his best puppy eyes. 

“Why?” she responded curiously.

He knew he had her then. Draco needed to conduct an experiment to see how often those puppy eyes got him his way. So far, so good. 

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. 

She pursed her lips and regarded him carefully. She turned and marched back onto the pitch and Draco almost skipped to catch up her. He would need to seriously evaluate his sanity, if he was this excited to spend an afternoon teaching Granger how to ride. 

“I’m not flying high! So don’t even bother…” 

“Right, right. Ok, summon the broom.” He laid it down at her feet. 

“Ergh, can’t I just pick it up?” she chewed her inner cheek. 

“No, you can’t just pick it up. Summon the broom!” 

“Up. Up. Up! UP! UPPP!!!” Hermione turned the prettiest shade of pink and Draco realized this was a wonderful idea. He was having fun already. 

“Merlin, take a breath, Granger. Focus your magic on your hand. That’s all it is with wandless spells.” 

 

“I can do wandless magic!” 

“Then why can’t you summon the broom?” 

“Because I never thought of it as wandless magic, I just said it. Ok, ok, ok.” She took a breath and steadied her hand, “UP.” 

The broom flew with force into her waiting, open palm. She looked at Draco and gave him a huge, face splitting grin. Draco returned it without knowing. 

“Right, so straddle Little Draco” he motioned with his hands. 

“Little Draco?”

He grinned devilishly, “Well, Granger, compared to the other stick between my legs, that broom would be the little one.” 

“Oh GROSS! DRACO!” She chided. She acted horrified but was shaking with laughter. She also had called him Draco, that was a first.

“I’m… uh… I’m a bit nervous,” she confessed.

“Granger, you’ll be fine.” he reassured, what the fuck was up with him today?

She seemed to think for a minute, and then did as he requested. 

“Ok, so just kick up lightly. Don’t go too hard, because like I said this broom has a lot more power than a school broom.” 

\--------

Hermione could feel the magic thrum between her legs, and felt oddly empowered by it. She lifted onto her toes and slightly kicked off. The broom obeyed her commands and hovered just inches from the earth. 

“Now lean forward and touch back down.” Draco instructed, and she listened. 

“Wow! Ok, I think I can go a little higher!” She kicked off with more force and sped up into the air, now about six feet off the ground, she squealed with delight and adrenaline. “You know, I think I can see what you like about this.”

Draco smiled, “Ok, good enough for today. Tilt forward and guide the broom back down.” 

Hermione realized quickly she misunderstood, she tilted the wrong way and the broom rose quickly higher into the air. She panicked as she regained control of her balance and found herself 30 feet of the ground. 

Hermione bit back tears, and her adrenaline betrayed her and turned to panic. The broom started shaking underneath her and she layed down so her belly was flat on the broom, hugging it tightly. 

“Malfoy! I need help…” the tears had started then. 

“Just breathe, and lower the front of the broom slowly down towards me.” 

“I… I can’t! I can’t!” she was on the verge of being hysterical. 

\-------

Damnit. Stupid witch, can’t ride a broom. It had seemed hilarious to watch her fall off her broom in the beginning, but now it was obvious it would be the farthest thing from funny. She was having a fucking panic attack. 

“Accio Shooting Star.” The school broom shot out of the supply closet and into his waiting grasp, where he fluidly mounted it and raced up to save this wailing witch from her own incompetence. 

“Ok, Granger. Sit up properly and tilt the tip down, remain your balance and we’ll be on the ground before you know it.” 

Her eyes were clenched shut and she was vigorously shaking her head, the broom shaking with her. 

“Stop doing that! Get control or you’ll fall, and that will be very bad for a lot of reasons. For one, that is my broom. I’ll most definitely be blamed for your demise.” he joked, trying to distract her. It worked. She laughed and peeked through her wet lashes. 

“I can’t do this.” 

Draco quickly assessed her, and found he agreed with her. She couldn’t. She would get seriously hurt. 

“Right, I can’t climb on that broom with you laying on it and not in control. You’re going to have to mount mine.” 

“YOU’RE INSANE!”

“Do you have a better idea? I have complete control of this broom, I could ride it standing up. Just here…” He reached out his hand and she eyed it warily. 

She briefly reached out her fingers, but when the broom took a slight dip she clamped her hands on it again, whimpering. 

Draco moved his broom so that it was stopped directly next to hers. 

“I need you to trust me, ok? Just for a minute. I’m not going to let you fall to your death, I’d never hear the end of it from the Wonderfuck twins.” She laughed again, “Just start by taking my hand.” 

She took a deep breath, and did. They clasped it at each others wrists rather than their hands and he gave her an encouraging squeeze. God, he was turning into such a Hufflepuff. 

“Ok, can you trust me for a minute? I’m going to help you onto my broom.”

She nodded her head in agreement. 

“Ok just sit up, and keep your--” She sat up too quickly and the broom started to misbehave, she screamed and Draco strengthened his grasp. Moving faster than his brain could catch up, he reached out and swung her onto his lap, so that they were face to face, her thighs on top of his. 

He let go of her hand and placed it around her back to steady her. 

His breath caught in his chest at the close proximity of her, his nostrils filled with the smell of strawberries. Her eyes were damp and cheeks flushed red from crying. She was so soft. She was wearing just a tshirt and pair of jeans and through her shirt he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. Damn her for not wearing her robes. His felt the familiar pull in his lower groin and instinctively he pulled her a little closer. 

“Alright?”

She nodded meekly and buried her face in his shoulder. He should probably make fun of her. He didn’t. 

He kept his arm around her waist and guided the broom back down to the ground, obnoxiously aware of her small hands on his shoulders. His groin tightened as she squeezed, while they made their descent. 

Back on the ground, she wiped her face furiously and collected her bags. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, obviously embarrassed. He had every intention of letting her walk away, but at the last minute he spoke. 

“Granger!” She turned, “What were you doing out here, anyway?”

She gave him a small shy smile, “It’s my birthday. Just wanted to be alone, or at least… away.” She continued her way to the castle, clearly shaken.

“Happy Birthday,” he said mostly to himself, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He should go see about transferring to Hufflepuff at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts?? This chapter really got a life of its own, what started as a short scene quickly unraveled to this full chapter! I love it though, hope you guys do too!


	6. Six

Hermione felt oddly lucky that she hadn’t run into any of friends walking into the castle, that is until she rounded the corner to her dorm and saw a whole mess of them lurking outside her door. She cringed. 

“There she is! Hermione!” Ginny pointed her out ecstatically, and Hermione tried her best to paint a smile on her face. Ginny was standing with Harry, Ron, and Neville, who were all wearing matching shit eating grins. 

She approached them, and their faces fell as they took in her blotchy face and red rimmed eyes. 

“I told you guys she’d be upset today,” Ron whispered, nudging Harry in the ribs before returning to smile at Hermione. 

Ron was right, she was upset. Most days it was easy to put her parents out of her mind. After six years of living at Hogwarts, she had gotten used to not having constant communication, but today was an awful reminder that they had no idea who she was. There was no special note or package waiting from them, no plans to meet over the weekend for lunch in Hogsmeade. She was a stranger to them, and it hurt more than she had imagined it would.

“Ready to go to a party?” Ginny smiled conspiratorially. 

“Am I allowed to say no?”

“NO!” They all shouted at once, and Hermione gave them a genuine smile. 

“Alright, let me wash my face. I’ll be to the tower in a minute.” She gave them each a hug, and felt the load she had been carrying lighten a little bit. She really did have the best friends. They had probably spent all afternoon tracking her down, and here she was dodging them because she didn’t feel like playing nice. 

She entered her dorm and instead of washing her face right away, she curled up on her bed and allowed herself a good cry. It as one of those cries that started about one thing and then morphed into an all out hysterical fit as she remembered the dog she never properly said goodbye to that had died in her second year. 

Finally, the sobs started to space out and her breathing evened. She took a deep breath and gathered her composure. Right, just another day. 

She washed her face and changed her clothes. She put on some skinny jeans and a beautiful red blouse her mom had given her at the end of last year. It had cap sleeves and was cinched under her bust, showing off a little bit of cleavage. It made her feel sexy, even though it was probably still the most modest outfit at the party. She threw on a little makeup, and fixed her hair which had returned to first year level business from her fit. 

She steeled that Gryffindor strength and courage, and willed herself to have a good time. 

\-------

Draco was haunted by the events on the Quidditch pitch. What had he been doing? When he was away from her, he was intent that he remind her they were not friends. Then she showed up all soft and smelling the way she did, and all his plans went out the window. 

Maybe he could be friends with Granger? The Slytherin in him argued that it certainly wouldn’t hurt his reputation if Dumbledore and Company won this blasted war, but the other Slytherin side of him screamed that he was crazy. She was a Muggleborn, Potter’s best friend and the most insufferable witch he’d ever met. Why did he even want to be her friend?

He resolved that he didn’t actually want to be her friend, he just thought it might make life a little easier. He seemed to be yoked to her for the foreseeable future, and it would be easier not to hate her. 

Back in the Slytherin common room, Pansy was prattling on and on about any number of issues that Draco couldn’t give two Knuts about. How couldn’t she tell that he wasn’t interested? He was literally staring into the fire, ignoring every word she said, and still she rambled on. 

“---Can you imagine? The thought of those two nerds groping each other in the dark? It’s enough to make my stomach turn. Honestly! I doubt Corner’s ever seen a tit, and you know Granger would faint if she ever---”

“What are you talking about?” Draco snapped suddenly, stopping Pansy mid-sentence.

“Are you even listening to me?” She sighed. 

“Obviously not. Now tell me that last bit again.” 

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t, but I do have to work with them. It’d might be nice to have a little ammunition if a situation arose that I might need one.” That seemed to be a good enough excuse for her. 

“Well... now I didn’t see anything,” she began in her gossipy tone, “Apparently, one of the Prefects saw Corner leaving her dorm after 1am last night! Can you imagine?” She giggled shrilly, “Those two swots dry humping at all hours of the night… It’s disgusting! Making little filthy babies with Mudblood parents. Ugh, at least they aren’t polluting anyone else’s lines.” She rolled her eyes. 

Draco couldn’t quite place the feeling he was experiencing at the moment. His hands were sweaty, his chest was tight and there was a faint blur of redness around the edges of his vision. He felt immediately like punching someone. 

He couldn’t be… Jealous? Merlin, no, he wasn’t jealous! He was… irritated! It was unethical for the two of them to be shagging, they were in positions of power and he wouldn’t stand for it. 

He stood quickly and made to leave the room without saying another word. 

“Where are you off to, Draco?” she called after him. 

“Patrol,” he lied.

 

\--------------------

Hermione’s head was swimming. She drank too much, but at the same time, she drank just enough to forget her worries for a few hours. She was sitting curled up in the crook of Ron’s arm, and she had imbibed enough she didn’t feel guilty. She needed the comforting arms of someone who loved her, and Ron was happy to oblige. She looked up at him and he was wearing a proud grin and she reached up to kiss her cheek before standing. 

She swayed briefly and put her arms out to her side to regain balance and then smirked, proud of herself. 

“Let’s dance, Ron!” she shouted over the music.

“Err, I don’t really do dancing, Mione.” 

“Oh, so you’ll dance with McGonagall but not with me?” She started dancing all by herself right next to the couch, and she didn’t give a damn if Ron ever joined in. “It’s my BIRTHDAYYY!” She jumped on the coffee table and whooted with her arms over her head, swinging her arms around and doing a damn good impression of Luna Lovegood. 

Just then her balance gave out and Ron caught her before she fell off and hit her head. 

“Alright everyone! Say your goodbyes to the birthday girl, I’m walking her back to her dorm!” Everyone shouted their well wishes and good nights and Ron guided her back to her room. 

Ron had his hand cautiously around her waist, as she leaned all of her drunken weight onto him. 

“Ronald! Do you know what I think is funny?” She giggled uncontrollably. 

“What?”

“Your middle name. Billius. Billyyyyyy yus. What a strange name!” Another fit of laughter. 

“Glad to be of amusement to you, Hermione.” He laughed with her, and led her to the portrait outside her dorm. 

“Hermione, you’re up. Say your password.” 

She stood up, and tried to regain her composure, making her face as serious as she can. 

“Ronald, I’ve decided something.” 

“Err.. ok…”

“For my birthday present--”

“I already got you a birthday present--”

“For another birthday present, I’d like you to kiss me.” 

“You’d like me to uh, what? You’re too drunk, Hermione! I would never, I mean we’ve never… we shouldn’t. Not like this.” 

Hermione was far past reason and leaned in to kiss him anyway. Drunk Hermione didn’t care that it wasn’t fair to Ron, she just wanted a moment of weakness, a moment of comfort. Her world kind of did a whirring sort of movement as she leaned in to kiss him but wasn’t met with anything, and had to take a step to balance herself. 

When she opened her eyes and found Ron was looking bashfully at his feet, she didn’t waste a minute turning her embarrassment into anger. 

“Get out of here, Ron.” She snarled. 

“Hermione, you can’t honestly be mad at me. You’re completely pissed.”

“I don’t want to see your face!” She put her palm sloppily on his cheek and shoved him off, he tensed and became clearly angry that she was getting physical. Ron ground his teeth and turned on his heel to walk away, having successfully deposited her back to her doorstep. 

Hermione thought she might vomit, or faint, maybe both. She slid down to the wall beside her portrait, to collect her bearings before making the trek to bed. Her head was bobbing side to side, back and forth, when her heart stuttered and she thought she must be imagining things. 

“Oh my God, Draco?”

“It’s the former, I’m afraid. Are you absolutely pissed?” 

Her stomach wrenched and she vomited then. At least this was all surely a figment of her imagination. 

\-------

Ugh. Disgusting. The Weasel would just leave her outside in the hall, absolutely fucking legless. 

Draco brought out his wand and cast a scourgify on her mess and without actually thinking of it, helped her up to her feet. 

“Are you a dream?” she pulled her face back to examine him more clearly, “My imagination is improving. I can smell you.”

“Hah! Do I often have a starring role in your dreams then, Granger?” He was supporting her now, and she was leaning her petite frame into his, she was unbelievably soft and warm. He was really trying not to look down her shirt… but her bra strap had slid down her shoulder and her breasts were just daring to pop out of her shirt. 

Stop, Draco. Don’t be a git. She’s absolutely fucking tossed. 

“Sometimes,” she admitted and giggled into his shoulder. “Will Dream Draco be helping the lady to bed?” she said in an overly pompous voice. 

“Well, I guess since I’m the only decent bloke left in this damn place. Leave a bird in her vomit, fucking tosser.”

“Are you going to let us in?”

“It’s your fucking dorm, Granger. Why would I know the password?”

“Oh. Right. It’s uh… Perth.” The portrait swung open. 

“What’s Perth?” Draco asked, all but carrying the lush into her room. 

“It’s a beach, in Australia. It’s hopefully where my parents are, waiting for me.” She got incredibly sad, and stumbled over to her couch where she curled into her side and started to cry. 

“Uh, I think I’ll be off then, Granger.”

“Will you stay? Just for a few minutes. Dream Draco isn’t usually this friendly.” He winced, but because she would hardly remember this in the morning, he sat down. 

“Anything to drink in this place, Granger.” 

She perked up, tears still staining her cheeks. “As a matter of fact! I do! It’s right in my trunk, will you grab it for me?” 

He scoffed, “Right, as if you need anymore. I’ll be grabbing it for me.” 

He stood and made his way into the doorway next to the couch. He felt horribly intrusive all of a sudden. This was her private room, and he definitely shouldn’t be rooting around, but she did give her permission. 

He opened the trunk at the end of her bed and grabbed the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey at laying on top. 

Before leaving he noticed two things. One, the world's ugliest cat was staring at him with a flat face and more fur he thought imaginable. Two, a Ravenclaw jumper. Draco grit his teeth, so Corner had been in here. 

He returned to his seat and pulled the stopper out of the bottle with his teeth and slugged straight from the bottle. Hermione had cheered up and reached out for the bottle. He quickly pulled it away from her reach, and she pouted. 

She fucking pouted. If Draco was one of those sappy type of blokes, he’d say she looked cute. But he wasn’t, so he didn’t. 

Whatever. The more she drank, the less likely she was to remember his helping hands. And at least he had made sure she was safe in her damn dorm. Not that he could exactly drag the piss out of Weasley for it, like he wanted, then the Weasel would know about his late night stalking activity. 

He handed her the bottle with a wary eye and watched as her pout transformed into a self righteous little smirk. 

“I can’t believe you are friends with someone who would just leave you in the hallway, about to vomit.” 

She swayed, taking another long pull from the bottle. Draco snatched the bottle from her, and some of the amber liquid dribbled down her chin. 

“Hey!” she said wiping it off, and Draco for all his thoughts on some insane form of chivalry, gawked at her tits as she smeared it around. “S’not his fault, anyway… I tried to kiss him.” 

“You WHAT?! I thought you and the Weasel were a non issue?” 

She started crying again, whimpering to herself. 

“No one wants me. I mean I gettit,” her words slurring, “Im no Pansyfuckingparkingson, but am I that put offish that a bloke won’t even take the advantage when I hand it up to him?” She had her hand out, her palm flat. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, looking at the awkward bend of her wrist. 

“It’s a silver platter! ”

“I don’t see what a silver platter has to do with it, but you shouldn’t be shedding any of your tears over that ginger haired tosser.”

“Oh, it’s not about Ron. I just wanted a birthday kiss, just wanted to be fucking wanted by someone for 30 seconds. Apparently, I am so disgusting, I don’t even warrant a pity kiss.”

“What about you and uh, Corner, huh? Heard you guys were getting hot and heavy.” He tried to sound indifferent, and he thanked the stars she was far gone. 

“Oh, Michael! Do you think he’d give me a birthday kiss?” He narrowed his eyes at her easy use of his given name. 

“I’m sure he would,” Draco murmured, “But alas, it's time for bed. So no more petitioning for kisses tonight.” 

He should let it go, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to know the truth while she was so freely giving up answers, “You and Corner, are uh, an item then?”

“Oh Merlin, no!” She threw her head back and laughed. “Can you imagine? No. No. NO! NOOOOO!” 

“Alright, I get it. Anyone you do fancy, then?” What. The. Fuck was he DOING! 

Get up. Get up right this moment, walk out of this dorm and never speak to this girl again. He commanded himself, but the firewhiskey had settled nicely into his brain and he ignored the smarter side of Draco. 

Hermione pantomimed zipping up her lips and throwing away the key. 

“It’s alright, Granger, go on.”

“Someday, Dream Draco, you will be reading my obituary. I can tell you what it says now. ‘Hermione Granger: Found dead. 15 cats. Forever Virgin.” 

She layed down then, and started to doze off. Draco watched her for a minute, her pink lips parted and letting out soft little breaths. Her hair was a lovely mess piled around her face and her brow furrowed momentarily. 

Draco needed to go ahead and admit to himself that she wasn’t disgusting. He actually almost liked to spend time with her, when she wasn’t being a complete swot. She was funny, in a weird way. Definitely good looking. He moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. 

Draco was a man possessed. He no longer had any control over his actions. His hand moved to push back the curls from her face and his thumb may have just brushed across her cheekbone. 

He regained control and snatched his hand back. He took one final, lingering look and left her dorm. 

Perth. He would remember that.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven updates in seven days! WOOHOO! I'm going to try to keep the same momentum up, but alas I do a VERY busy weekend coming up with some friends coming from out of town and work. I'm going to try and get a few chapters ready, so I can continue posting daily. Now I'm on a streak, I'd hate to break it!
> 
> BTW: If you've read Reparo, please go and listen to Adele: Don't You Remember. It was my muse for the story. I have a few songs that I think pair beautifully with upcoming scenes in this story as well, but I can't ruin it just yet ;)
> 
> Ok, here we go!

A few sharp raps at the door woke Hermione from her sleep. Ouch. OUCH. Her head felt like it was full of cement and her hair was in a ratty nest. She grabbed her hairtie and secured in a messy knot at the top of her head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. “PISS OFF!” she yelled, but was met with only another round of KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. 

She was dressed in her clothes from last night and her stomach churned as she stood. She might throw up. 

She whipped the door open to find Harry standing with a platter of food and a waving a small vial at her. 

“Now, now, is that how you greet a friend?” he smiled. 

“Yes, when that friend is asking for a death sentence.” She turned to walk away but the left door open for him. 

“What if that friend is bringing a hangover potion?” 

She turned and he was sporting a wicked grin and holding the potion up for her inspection. 

“Oh bless you, Harry Potter.” She snatched it out of his hands and downed it quickly. She smacked her lips appreciatively, it tasted like peppermint. The potion had a chilling feeling that spread up the base of her neck and poured over her brain, dulling the ache. She felt instantly worlds better. “One moment, please.” 

She ran into her room and discarded last night's clothes and threw on a white tank top and slung on her too big sweat pants that said DURMSTANG down the right leg. She had filched them off of Viktor 4th year, and they had become some of her favorites. She left her hair in a knot and came back out to inspect her breakfast. 

“Thanks for the food”, she said biting into a cheese pastry and washing it down with coffee. 

“So, Hermoine, Queen of the Dance… How much do you remember from last night?” 

Her mouth fell open revealing a half masticated danish. “Erhm, I don’t know. Most of it really.”

“Do you remember dancing on the coffee table?” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “Do you remember demanding Ron kiss you and then shoving his face away when he refused because you weren’t in a proper state of mind?”

“NO! NO I DIDN’T! Please tell me this is a joke. It’s not funny, but I won’t be mad at you.” She had tears in her eyes. WHY had she drank so much? It was so unlike her. She eyed the bottle she had confiscated at the start of term on her own coffee table, she must have been some sort of way last night. 

“I have to go find him. Where is he?”

“He’s not mad, he’s just worried you’re upset with him. You know he’s crazy about you, Hermione. What were you thinking?”

She blushed, not used to being admonished by her friends, usually it was the other way around. 

“Clearly, I wasn’t. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m going up to the dorms to apologize now.” A whole mess of nerves settled into her gut, seriously. What was wrong with her. 

“Alright,” Harry sat down in front of her breakfast and started helping himself. 

“Aren’t you coming?”

“To witness the most uncomfortable conversation between my two very best mates? Uhm, nope. I’ll just stay here, enjoy the quiet.” He kicked his feet up and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Shoes off, Chosen One.” She pointed at his boots.

She practically ran out of her room, she rounded the corner and muttered the password to Gryffindor Tower. She scanned the common room and there was no trace of Ron’s red hair. 

She was the recipient of a few sniggering glares from her classmates, no doubt due to “The Dance”. She shuddered. 

She marched up the steps to the 7th year boys dormitory. This year they were split into only pairs, and of course Ron and Harry shared a room, so she knew they would have their privacy. 

Luckily, the hangover potion was working its magic, and she felt much better. She opened the door, “Ron?”

“Oh, uh… Hi Hermione.” Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring holes into his feet. “I didn’t know if you wanted to see me.”

Hermione’s heart melted into a little puddle in her chest, and she moved to sit next to him. “Oh Ron, I’m SO sorry. I was feeling so vulnerable, so lost yesterday. I missed my parents so much, I couldn’t see straight. I took advantage of our friendship, and the worst part is, I don’t even remember it. I’m sorry, I’m more of a mess than I thought.” She gave a hollow laugh and shook away her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry too, I should have… I mean… you know, I’m not opposed to uh...kissing you or anything…” He stuttered through the words and Hermione cringed again. Sure, she had harbored some more than friendly feelings for Ron throughout the years, but she wasn’t sure what they meant or if they were anything worth messing with their friendship for. 

“No, you were right to stop me. I should never have put you in that position, Ron. Can you forgive me?” 

Hermione noticed the look in his eyes when she said it was a good thing it didn’t happen. If she wasn’t mistaken, he was about to kiss her right then. 

Instead, she leaned in and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you for being such a good friend, and I swear no more parties for me anytime soon.” She gave him a smile and he returned it. “Alright, I need a proper shower. I can smell myself.” She scrunched up her nose. 

She left the boys dormitory and Gryffindor Tower feeling that her and Ron had made another step away from any type of romantic relationship. She knew it was all supposed to happen, and she told herself that someday it probably would. The timing was off, and they would ruin their friendship if they tried it now. 

Ron was so kind and loyal, his heart too big. Hermione could find a dozen reasons that she should fall in love with Ronald Weasley, but she could find two dozen as to why she shouldn’t. 

Hermione had a theory, that when you envisioned your life with someone, you shouldn’t just envision the big moments. She liked to think, what would this person be like sitting at our dinner table. 

She could imagine Ronald easily becoming Mr. Mom. They would have a bushel of curly, red haired children, and Ron would take primary care of them. Hermione would work, and she’d come home wanting to talk about a breakthrough or an amazing opportunity, and Ronald would be resentful. 

That was beyond a shadow of a doubt, Ron’s biggest character flaw. He resented that he didn’t have what Hermione and Harry had. Harry had the glory and the fame, Hermione had her brain. 

He was so hellbent on seeing what he didn’t have, that he never saw what Harry and Hermione were so jealous of him for. His big, beautiful, crazy, loud, obnoxious family. 

Harry and Hermione were orphans now, they were lonelier than Ron could ever imagine in his wildest dreams. He would never be happy in his life if he were constantly measuring his accomplishments next to Harry and Hermione, he just couldn’t. 

She shook her head and padded down the hall, lost in thought. 

“Oooof! Oh sorry, there… Malfoy?”

 

\--------------

Why was she wearing that? Oh my Merlin, why was she wearing that. Her soft body collided into his, and he had reached out to steady her, and finally having assisted in steadying her, appraised her form. 

Salazar’s Rod. She was wearing a tiny white tank top with a deep scoop next. Her bra straps were showing and the tank top was clearly meant for having a lie in, not for traipsing about the castle. 

Her sweatpants were 3 sizes too big, and were a faded gray. The waistband was rolled at her hips, and there was a small sliver of stomach peeking through, begging to be caressed. Her hip bones were dainty and were just barely visible out from the top of the fabric. 

This was the first time Draco could clearly see her curves and the way the tank top hugged every inch of her torso, he had to swallow down a knot. 

He felt a twinge in his groin, and moved to adjust his pants discreetly. 

“Granger, what the fuck are you wearing?” Shit. He hadn’t meant to actually ask her. 

“It’s Sunday!” 

“Well… you are Head Girl, should you be prancing about half naked?”

She giggled at him, “Malfoy, I’m wearing sweatpants, I doubt that can be considered half naked. What do you want?” 

Draco then noticed the pants said Durmstang down the leg, and he wanted to set them on fire. Every bloke who had ever fancied Granger seemed to be leaving behind little articles of clothing, to stave off the next. 

Draco thought, actually that might not be a bad idea. If he had spent the night with Granger, surely he would want to mark his territory as well.

Merlin’s tits, what the fuck was he thinking. He shouldn’t be thinking about spending the night with Granger… except now that’s all he could think of. Great. 

“Earth to Malfoy!”

“Err.. what?” He focused on her face again, finding that it looked like she had sucked a lemon. 

“Did you need something?”

“Yes! Of course, I don’t come slumming it to these parts without cause.” 

“Slumming it? In Gryffindor Tower?” she laughed at him, “Right, what can I do for you?” She crossed her arms over her chest and Draco promised his entire inheritance to the fund of Muggleborn Losers if he could not pop a major tent in the middle of this hallway with her breasts all shoved together like that. 

“I have a couple questions over an essay I was going over last night, do you have time to help me?” Lies.

“Oh.” She looked surprised and confused, “Alright, I guess. Do you mind studying in my dorm though? I’m wicked tired, but I need to study too. I’d rather just stay comfortable if you don’t mind.” 

Oh Merlin, he would never mind. He wouldn’t mind anything for the rest of his life if he could see her in this tank top for a little while longer. 

She walked over to the portrait and looked over her shoulder at Draco suspiciously before whispering her password. Draco snickered, she clearly remembered nothing of last night. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! GET OUT!” She shrieked. Draco came up quickly behind her, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

Sure, he hadn’t actually been working on an essay last night, but he certainly had enough of them that he could use one of them as an excuse to see Granger this morning. He ignored the rational side of him screaming that he shouldn’t want an excuse. 

He looked into the common room, and saw the youngest Weasel perched on top of the Golden Boy in her bra and denims. Draco couldn’t help but laugh at the pair of them, mouths hanging open and hair askew. 

“GET OUT NOW! I can’t believe you two!” 

“Oh, Mione! Don’t be mad! He made me!” Weaselette scurried past her and Draco at the door, hurriedly throwing her top on. 

“Hermione, what in the hell is Malfoy doing in your dorm?” Harry eyed him suspiciously. 

“You’ve got to be joking me. You use my room as your sex shop, and question the guest I have in here?”

“Hermione, I don’t want him here. Especially with you dressed the way you are. What is he doing here?” Draco and Harry narrowed their eyes at each other. 

“What is wrong with you idiots? I’m in pajamas!”

“It’s not decent, Hermione.” Harry’s lips were in a flat line, his brows furrowed behind his glasses.

“Draco is here to have Birthday sex with me.” Hermione stated proudly, crossing her arms again and sticking out her left foot, not interrupted in the slightest by Draco having a full out coughing fit and Harry turning the perfect shade of Gryffindor red. “You see, I’d heard all about his sexual prowess, and seeing as how my friends treat this room as their personal brothel, I thought I might as well give it a go. Draco took some convincing but, I offered to do a few essays for him. So...can you leave? I’d rather like to get started.” She glared menacingly at Harry. 

“You’re joking. It’s not funny.” Harry deadpanned. 

“How could you think I was joking, why else would I be dressed like this? If not for a quick shag? Let me tell you one thing, Harry Potter, you are NOT to undress Ginny Weasley in my room again. You are also NOT to question who I invite here. Honestly, he has his book bag on a Sunday. What do you think we are doing?” she waited for a response that never came, “So if you’d also like to help Draco with his Muggle Studies essay, take a seat. If you’d instead like to go finish whatever you started with Ginny, there is the door.” 

Harry straightened his clothes and made to leave, never ceasing his cold stare at Draco. 

“I’m watching you, Ferret.” 

Draco didn’t retort. He thought about it, but thought Hermione might not like it. Fucking balls. Why did he give a shit what this girl thought. Why was he even fucking here?

“Of course, he ate all my breakfast.” Hermione muttered looking at an empty platter of food. “Did you eat?” She asked. 

“Um, no.. I’m alright.” 

“You sure? I’m just going to make some eggs and sausages. I try to keep the fridge somewhat stocked, so I don’t have to go to the Great Hall if I don’t want. I don’t mind making extra.” 

“Oh, um, sure then. Thanks.” Thanks? Fucking, Thanks? Ok, Draco. Get it together. If you’re going to fucking be here, and be making every ancestor you’ve ever had turn in their rotten graves, you might as well fucking be suave. 

He didn’t say anything else though. He just stood in her common room, looking over the titles in her bookshelf. 

“You can borrow something, if you like.” She offered, setting out two plates on the breakfast bar. Draco’s stomach leaped at the smell of hot, fresh food. 

“I think I’m rather full on Muggle literature, Granger. I’m up to my fucking ears in it.” 

“Oh, right. What are you reading now?”

“Burbage is all over the fucking place. Historically, we are in the 1940’s. But we have a whole set of essays written by some American bloke we have to read and have an essay on by Christmas. Michael King Jr. Something like that.” 

Hermione smiled at her plate and she took a big bite of egg. When she had swallowed she said, “Martin Luther King Jr., I’m glad. I think you’ll like him. If you can see the bigger picture that is. What is your essay on that you need help with?” She looked at him with wide amber eyes, and he seemed to forget for a moment. Shit. What was his essay on. 

“The political atmosphere in Europe leading up to World War II, I’ve never even heard of that war. Seems like something with such an ominous name would be more well heard of.” 

Hermione winced, “It was an incredibly dark time for all of Europe, but I doubt it affected the Wizarding World. It’s like this war we are in now, Muggles know nothing about it. They think the murders are just unsolved and freak coincidences. They have no idea…” 

For the first time, Draco thought of what it must be like for her to live in constant fear for something that can’t be helped. He did, to some extent. The Dark Lord did indeed want his head, but he knew he was at least safe in the walls of the castle, in the protection of the Order. 

Hermione had felt so helpless, she’d sent her parents off. She was dead to them, the way Draco was mostly dead to his. 

He hated to admit it, but he realized he might have more in common with Granger than he had thought at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate making the Dramione love take so long, but in order to fit with the timeline in Reparo, we have a few more stops to make. We are going to do a little bit more time hopping in the coming chapters though, and hopefully pick up the pace before we slow down again after Christmas. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Eight

The last few weeks feel into a rather comfortable, dull routine. Draco found that he much prefered the dullness over the stress of planning the death of Dumbledore. He mostly kept to himself, with the exception of taking out some stress with Pansy, Quidditch practice and of course, his study sessions with Granger, which seemed to be more and more frequent. 

She seemed to always be studying on the weekends, and for Draco weekends no longer held the allure they had in previous years. Instead, he viewed them as long stretches of boringness. He found he preferred to be with Granger in the library rather than with Pansy in bed. He didn’t want to think too hard on why that might be, so he just let it happen. 

Sure, his Slytherin friends might think him a little mad, but he had already thoroughly pissed off the Dark Lord and his father, and had zero intention of making up with them anytime soon. 

He and Granger had settled into a friendship of sorts, at least within the confines of the library and on the rare occasion, her dorm room. They were both able to sit in silence, breaking it only when someone had something about their work to say. Sometimes, if Draco was caught up he would just come to the library to read next to her, while she studied. She never questioned it, would just look up every so often and give him a shy smile, and return to her work. 

It was Halloween, and Hogsmeade looked like a Jack-O-Lantern had thrown up all over it. The Prefects and the heads had organized a party in the village for the 7th years on Halloween night. As it was their last year, they were allowed to a little more free time then the underclassman, and Granger had seen to it they had a reason to celebrate this fall. 

Draco had seriously debated not attending, but it was an excuse to get out of the castle and of course to have a few well monitored drinks. He had a hip flask hidden away in his cloak, but he sat in the Three Broomsticks in the far corner. 

Madam Rosmerta never found out what Draco had done, but he had a horrible nagging guilt that settled over him whenever he saw her. He normally didn’t choose to visit the establishment, but he was here tonight. 

It was an exceptionally warm evening for being this late in October, and the party was in full swing, both on the main street of the village and inside a few of the shops. The Three Broomsticks was standing room only, and Draco could hardly see the front door. 

He hadn’t seen Granger all night, and he was, shamefully, looking for her. Everytime the door opened, another small cluster of idiots would stumble in giggling. 

Draco was at a table with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and the Greengrass sisters. He sat there sipping on his spiked cider and munching on the pumpkin pasties that were on each table. There were charmed, glowing carved pumpkins floating above their heads, and a lively band played from the other corner of the pub. 

It should have been a damn good time, but Draco was in a foul mood. Where was she? She planned this damned event, she should bloody well show up. He took another long drink. 

Pansy was prattling on and on about something or other to Daphne and Astoria, and Draco couldn’t help but notice the shy glances the younger one kept sending his way. Last year, he would have given her a little wink and waggled his eyebrows at her, but ugh, he just didn’t care enough. All she saw was a Gringott’s account and a big manor. 

The door’s bells jingled again, and Draco’s eyes shot up to inspect the new visitor, nope. Just a gaggle of giggling morons come to suck up more of his oxygen. 

“Another Cider, Draco?” Pansy asked sweetly. 

“Double firewhiskey. This shit’s gonna give me a headache.” He said finishing off the drink and sliding it her way. He handed over a galleon to her and she kissed him on the cheek, making him tense. He fucking hated when she did shit like that. He was not one for public displays of affection.

Halfway through his second double firewhiskey, Granger finally made an appearance. It was almost midnight, and she came in with her hair full of wind and her cheeks slightly pink from the chill the night had acquired. She was laughing a full belly laugh and made her quickly to the bar with Luna Lovegood. 

Draco tried not to watch her too suspiciously, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from her. She looked all beautifully messy. She rubbed her hands together, and wrapped them around a steaming mug of spiked cider, taking a deep whiff of the spicy aroma. She turned, still perched on the counter and took in the room. 

She locked eyes with him and gave him a shy, secret smile, before looking back to Luna and taking a big drink of her cider. The bells jingled again, and this time in walked the Wonderfucks and Michael Corner. Since when did he start hanging around with the Suicide Squad?

Ron and Harry stood order drinks and Corner came to stand too closely to Hermione for Draco’s liking. She had turned to face away from Draco again, and Corner placed a hand on her lower back, leaning into whisper something into his curls. 

Draco saw red. Granger had lied on her birthday, obviously. There was clearly something going on between the two heads, and this time he wasn’t so delusional as to think it had anything to do with anything other than jealousy. 

He downed his third double firewhiskey and grabbed Pansy, perhaps too roughly, by the back of the neck and kissed her feverently. He had never in his life given her more than a quick peck, a hand hold and an arm around the shoulder in public. But his head was swimming and his heart racing, he was absolutely livid and he hoped Granger would see them. He continued on, paying no attention to the rest of the people at the table, until Pansy finally pulled away rather forcefully, panting for breath. 

He looked at the bar, and Granger was blushing staring at them, and quickly snapped her eyes back to her drink. She seemed to say a quick goodbye, grab her cloak and rushed out of the pub.

“Draco!” she chastised, before turning to their group, “Draco, seems a little insatiable right now. Should we retire for the night?” 

“No, you stay. I’m partied out for the night.” He stood and put on his cloak, “Boys.” he nodded to the other Slytherins.

“Draco! Are you quite sure, I don’t mind?” Pansy called after him, but he didn’t acknowledge her, Merlin she was so desperate. He made a mental note to dump her again. 

The party was still in full swing, and he made his way through the crowded street, the recipient of several unwanted glances. The crowd started to thin, and he could see Hermione up ahead on the trail. He quickened his pace, and was soon close on her rear. 

“Ditching your own party so soon, Granger?” Malfoy spoke loudly, not wanting to startle her. She stopped and turned to face him. 

“I’m not one for parties, actually. Besides, I’ve been here all day. I’m tired.” 

“That’s the only reason for leaving?” He asked innocently. 

“Yep. Are you heading back? Feel like sharing the road?” She pulled the collar of her cloak around her tighter and rubbed her hands together, blowing hot air into them. 

“Well, I mean, I guess I don’t have much of a choice. Walk on, Granger.” 

“Did you have fun at the party?” 

“I had fun drinking, my company left much to be desired.” 

“You seemed to be having fun…” Oh, she saw. She had to of seen. 

“Yea, we were playing a game of Truth or Dare, stupid Goyle was trying to start some drama and dared me to kiss Pansy. Stupid git,” he lied easily,

“Oh.” 

“Yea.” 

They were silent for a while, before Hermione spoke up again as they neared the Castle. 

“I wanted to talk to you, I’ve organized a little outing for our next study session. Are you free Saturday afternoon?”

“Yea, I’m free. What do you mean outing?”

“It’s a surprise actually, but I think you’ll have fun. Dumbledore gave me permission to take you off campus to see some Muggles in action.” 

“He did? Why?”

“I asked him to. I think… I think you have or are in the process of changing your mind about Muggles, or at least Muggleborns. I think this will help you along the way.” 

Draco tensed and tried to control his anger, “I’m not your pet project, Granger. You aren’t meant to fix me.”

“I know… I know,” she rushed, “I didn’t mean it like that… I just wanted you to see.” 

“I don’t need your help. I don’t want your help. I just want to get through the rest of this god forsaken year in one piece, and maybe live to see my 19th birthday. The rest of this shit is meaningless. I’m not who you think I am, I can’t be that person,” he snarled. 

He stormed through the front doors of the castle, and left Hermione with her jaw slack.

Who was she to assume anything about him. He didn’t need her to save him from himself, Merlin, did she think that he was still some bastard going around fantasizing about torturing Muggles? She didn’t even see him. She saw a problem, and her being her, she needed to fix that problem. 

Draco was positively seething as he discarded his robes and climbed into bed. Maybe he was finally cured of his obsession of Hermione Granger. 

\---------------

The rest of the week after Halloween passed uneventfully, Hermione felt like garbage about her row with Draco. He didn’t seek her out or meet her in the Library, and whenever she looked his way, he wasn’t looking back. 

Since her birthday, her and Draco had formed a weird sort of friendship. She came to enjoy her time with him. He was the most intelligent person she knew, apart from herself, and was quick witted enough to keep up with her. They bickered, but it always left her with a smile. He was actually kind of funny, even when he was making fun of her friends. He was tirelessly honest in his humor, and was often something that Hermione had thought, perhaps just in a less crude way. 

She couldn’t deny that her childhood crush had returned in full force. She was enamored by the way he would roll up his sleeves when he was deep into a study session, and would chew on the inside of his cheek. His long fingers always seemed to float over the parchment, and he would twirl his wand absentmindedly, like a drumstick. 

She didn’t want to change him, he was wrong about that. She just saw something in him. Something she wasn’t sure he was even aware of, and she wanted to nurture it. She wanted him to know he wasn’t alone and that someone cared if he ended up in a ditch dead. 

\------

She stood by the front doors, it was Saturday afternoon. She was nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. She wasn’t sure he was even going to show up. She had left a note for him to dress in Muggle clothes, and she had followed suit. She wore her dark blue skinny jeans and tan riding boots, a red crew jumper and her brown leather jacket. She had put more work into her outfit today than she had to the Yule Ball, and she was slightly embarrassed about it.

She was just about to give up and walk shamefully back to the tower when Draco rounded the corner. Her mouth went dry, Merlin, she was not going to survive this day. He was wearing dark denims that were perfectly fitted to his muscular legs, they were hanging low on his hips. He had a green long sleeve tshirt on, pushed up to his elbows and a jacket slung over his arm. Her hair was perfectly messy and looked like he just rolled out of bed. She had a moment of resentment for him having such good hair with no effort. 

“You came.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Right… well, let’s go. There’s an apparition point that Dumbledore left open for us, we only have a few minutes until it's closed again, so we should hurry.” 

They walked in silence to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she wasn’t sure how to ask him to side apparate, but there is no way that he knew how to get to the particular corner of London they were visiting. 

“Erhm…” She held out her hand and he glanced at it nervously and then seemed to gain a little courage and reached his hand out to grasp hers. She would have guessed his hands would have been ice cold, it just fit with his moonlight coloring and snowy disposition. They were warm, and not as soft as she would have thought. They had a few calluses under his fingers, and she surmised it might be from riding his broom. 

She waited a moment, gathering her thoughts so as not to splinch them both. She looked up into his eyes and with a CRACK they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking folks!


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh! I missed yesterday, I feel so bummed. This one's short, but next chapter will be big and full! I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters!

They apparated into the backyard at her house. There was an old swingset that she used to play on for hours at a time, and patio furniture that was collecting cobwebs. Her heart sank as she took in the modest two story home, and she ignored the pain in her chest. She was still holding his hand and she squeezed it and took a broken breath, before letting it go. 

“We can walk from here. It’s a bit of a trek, but not too long.” She led him out of the yard and could feel him staring at her. She promised herself that Malfoy would never see her cry, but she was on the verge of turning into a blubbering mess. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you by requesting these outings, I just thought it’d be nice.”

“Forget it, Granger.”

They walked in silence for awhile, and Hermione found that for once, she didn’t like the quiet.

“Have you heard of a movie?”

Draco shook his head. 

“That’s where we are going, in case you were wondering. Well, we going to a theater to watch a movie. Tonight, they are showing an old film.”

“What’s a film?”

“Just another word for movie. It’s one of my favorites. I thought we might get something to eat after, if you’re hungry. If not, we can just head back.” 

They appeared at the local theater, it seemed even smaller than she remembered, and she remembered it being pretty small. They walked up to the counter and Hermione ordered their tickets and two popcorns and two cokes. 

“I don’t have any Muggle money…” he whispered to her. 

“I assumed,” she smiled, “Don’t worry Malfoy, this one’s on me.” He rolled his eyes, she figured he wasn’t used to not paying. 

Hermione sat down first, not sure if Draco would sit directly next to her, but he did. He followed her lead and placed the paper cup in the cup holder and took his first bite of popcorn. His eyes got wide at the buttery flavor and Hermione couldn’t help but smile. After a few bites he reached for his drink and after swallowing it looked at it suspiciously. 

“How do they get it so fizzy without magic?”

“Carbonation.” That word meant nothing to him, so she continued, “Science. It’s the closest thing Muggles have to magic. They can accomplish a lot that we can with Science. They fly through the sky and can even travel to the bottom of the ocean.”

The lights dimmed the, and the screen came to life causing Draco to jump in his seat. She giggled. A few straggling viewers came in, but the theater was pretty empty. As the movie played, Hermione found that she was watching Draco more than the feature. He laughed and scowled and was in a trance watching the six students evade the Principal and trouble. 

His hands were in constant movement shoving more popcorn into his mouth until it was empty. Hermione watched in held breath as he licked the salt and butter off his long fingers and something tightened deep in her belly. 

She couldn’t help but draw some parallels between John Bender and Draco. Both troubled bad boys, with haunted pasts. Draco smiled as Bender got the girl and walked off triumphant. 

The lights came up in the theater and they stood, stretching out their limbs. 

“Did you like the movie?”

“I guess so, the professor was a dick.”

She laughed, “Yes.”

“So tell me, what was the giant lesson I was supposed to take away from this outing?”

“That movies are wonderful?”

“Nice try, Granger. I know you aren’t that subtle.” 

“Well, honestly, the movie is one of my favorites, and personally, I identified with the notion that we don’t have to live up to the expectations that others place on us. We don’t have to be what they think, we can write our own futures.”

They stepped into the burger joint just around the corner from theater, and Hermione led them to a table in the corner. A waitress with too much lipstick gawked at Draco and then sauntered over, not even glancing at Hermione. Rude. 

She ordered them a couple of milk shakes and the waitress begrudgingly left to fetch them. 

“I don’t recognize any of this food.” 

“I’ll order for you.”

“I don’t have any Muggle money…” he repeated, embarrassed. 

“I figured you hadn’t had a chance to convert any in the last 2 hours,” she giggled, “Seriously, don’t worry about it Malfoy, I have almost no use for my Muggle money. I don’t mind.”

“I’ll pay you some galleons when we get back.” 

“Not necessary.”

The waitress returned with milkshakes, and Hermione ordered them a couple of cheeseburgers with fries. She watched with a smile as Draco tried the shake. 

“Are you trying to make me fat, Granger?”

“You’ve caught me. I’m trying to chase off all the competition.” she sniggered and then froze, “I mean, not that I’m even a… I mean, just that I know I’m not any competition to anyone else. Just…” She slapped her forehead with her palm. “Forget I said anything.” 

He laughed to himself, sucking down a giant gulp of milkshake, “Don’t worry, there’s hardly a line out the door to be seen with me these days. You might not have as much competition as you thought. You can safely abandon your evil plans to fatten me up.” She looked up then and found that Draco was being playful. She tried to fight a smile, but it wasn’t successful. 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie is The Breakfast Club!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! The next chapter is a MONSTER one!


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! Another chapter today, because I feel crummy about not posting yesterday. 
> 
> OK, when you get to the dance scene, pause and listen to Corinne Bailey's version of "The Scientist". PLEASE!!! It is exactly the song I imagine. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Granger was doing that thing again. In all of these study sessions, Draco had taken time to study his tutor as well. When she was embarrassed or flustered, she got haughty. Her cheeks got a little flushed and she stuck up her nose in the air. He hated it. So superior. 

When she was frustrated that Draco wasn’t understanding a topic, she started gesturing wildly with her hands and talking rather quickly. Sometimes, he would pretend to be a little dense just to get her all riled up for a minute or two. Before smirking and giving a sarcastic “OOOOOOH.” 

But right now she was focused. She had her leg twisted up under the other one. She was chewing on her bottom lip and tickling her cheek with the end of her quill. Her messy curls were piled up on top of her head and she was entranced by the passage in her book. 

Draco couldn’t help but stare at her. Logically, he knew that if she looked up, he’d be toast. But he couldn’t stop. It had been months since he had given up on the idea that Granger was an ugly, Mudblood. Draco was many things, but he wasn’t stupid. She was a talented and powerful witch, and she certainly wasn’t ugly. 

She didn’t have the obvious type of beauty that Pansy flaunted. She was subtle. She had a smattering of freckles that danced across her cheeks and nose, and if you looked close enough her eyes were a specific shade of amber that seemed to melt when she found something she was passionate about. Her hair was like… coffee or cocoa. She had learned how to handle it since she first started at Hogwarts. Her curls more defined than bushy, but still full around her face. 

He found he liked it pulled up, he could see her neck and a few wayward curls always found themselves escaping from the pack and framing her face. He craved to reach out and tuck them behind her ear, but he stopped himself. 

Her toffee eyes flicked up and locked on his. “What?” She asked innocently, no idea of the affect she was having on him. 

“Nothing.” Looking down again. 

After only a few minutes, he was staring at her again. She laughed then, still looking down at her book. “I can feel you looking at me.”

“Sorry, just… it’s nothing. I’m starved, Granger.” Yes, change of subject would be best. 

“Actually, I am too. I hardly ate dinner. It’s almost 11, but I still think I have some left in me. Do you want to pack up? I’ll walk with you down to the kitchens, and then to your common room. So you don’t get in trouble being out past curfew.” She offered kindly. 

Draco thought on it for a minute. He should take her up on the offer. Spending too much time in Granger’s vacinity was dangerous for his mental health these days. He found himself thinking things that would curl his father's hair.

“You know, I think I still have some questions over this Muggle essay. Let’s just go get a snack and then we can head back and finish. You can just give me a note like last time.” Shit. Ok, so original plan out the window. It appeared his mouth was just making all the decisions. 

“Sure thing, I’d like to stretch my legs anyway.” She said standing and reaching up in a large body stretch. Her shirt hiked up, and Draco caught sight of a sliver of her hip. He swallowed and looked away quickly, muttering to himself about being a stupid wizard with no common sense. 

He might as well start petitioning for Minister of Magic. He was more likely to be elected to the highest wizarding office as he was to land Hermione Granger. They exited the library, and he couldn’t help but stand close to her. Inhaling her scent and letting himself become drunk off it. 

They walked in leisurely silence for a few minutes. It was just past curfew and most of the students were in their common rooms, a few sprinting towards them at the sight of the Head Girl. 

Draco could hear her gears turning, her eyes focused. He broke the silence. “Do you have something you’re wanting to ask? I can your brain churning.” He rolled his eyes. 

She opened her mouth, and then abruptly closed it, sighing. “Erhm, what are your Christmas plans? Only a few days left til break.”

Draco knew that wasn’t what she had wanted to ask, but he let it slide. If she wanted to say something, her Gryffindor tenacity wouldn’t let her stay quiet for long. 

“I’ll be here.” 

“You aren’t going home?” Her face crumpled in embarrassment before she slapped her palm against her forehead, realizing what a stupid question that was. 

“I doubt old Voldy would be keen on me visiting for the holiday.” He wasn’t angry about her slip, he was just resigned. 

“What about your mum? Can’t you go see her? The order still has her in hiding.”

“You know way too much about my personal life, Granger.” Through gritted teeth, of course she knew because she was an order member, but he didn’t bloody care. His family was off limits for everyone. 

“Is your Dad still holed up at the Manor then?”

“Drop it, Granger.” 

“I was just making conversation…” 

“No, you weren’t.” He said sharply, turning to face her. “Is this the whole point of you tutoring me, then? Try to get the inside scoop on the junior Death Eater? I’ll save you the time. I have received all of one owl from the Manor since my mum and I went into hiding and I failed the Dark Lord. Are you interested in knowing what it said?” He was towering over her, his face flushed and his eyes angry. 

“Draco- You are no son of mine. You will die a penniless blood traitor at the hands of my brethren. Your mother will never be safe, because of you. Do not put yourself into my presence again, I will treat you as my enemy, for that is what you are. -Lucius.” Draco recited the letter from memory, after reading it dozens of dozens of times. 

He studied her face as he spat the hateful words that he knew her father would never dream of saying to her. She had tears in her eyes, but didn’t let a tear fall. She turned then, and continued on. While he stood as still as a suit of armor. 

“Maybe he was forced to say it. Maybe he had to say it, to make sure you wouldn’t come back. Maybe he was saving you.” She offered hopefully, and he continued walking with her. 

“I wouldn’t hold my breath. Lucius is a cold, heartless, killer. He’s loyal only to his Master, but that doesn’t mean I have to be loyal to him. He’s a right bastard, and I hope to never have him at the end of my wand.” 

“Oh, Draco.” That shocked him, it was usually Malfoy. “I’m so sorry… this must be so impossible for you. I say this, risking sounding completely ridiculous, and knowing you don’t care… but I’m really proud of you.” 

Draco’s heart pained and filled with hope, but his brain squashed it quickly. He rolled his eyes. “You’re right, Granger. You’re ridiculous.” 

“I’ll be here as well, you know.” 

“You won’t be going home?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“My parents aren’t there. I obliviated them before the start of term… Muggle killings and all.” She looked so incredibly sad. Draco fought every urge to not bring her tight into his arms and kiss away all of her worries. “Hopefully, when this is all over, I’ll see them again.”

“Not off to the Weasle’s Hole, then?”

She laughed lightly, surprising him. “It’s the BURROW. And no, it’s been weird lately.” 

“Why?” 

She let out a deep sigh. You know, Harry and Ginny are together? Destiny, they all call it.” She giggled at the thought. 

“Trewlaney spreading more of her bullshit, I see.” He sneered, what a ridiculous thought. Any logical person knew it was garbage. 

“EXACTLY!” She exclaimed. “Anyway, everyone just expects that Ron and I are meant to be together. It’s exhausting.” 

Draco ignored the stab of jealousy. Stupid Weasel. It would be funny if Draco wasn’t so pissed, that the idiot he grew up making fun of, had the life that Draco now craved. Weasley would be her hero, no one was going to question his every move as a plot. He could just graduate, and get a job, get the girl of his dreams. 

That was saying a lot, though. Weasley would probably fuck it up, no way he could get it all. But he at least had the opportunity to fuck it up. Draco had… nothing. Not even a home. Merlin’s beard, his parents had royally fucked his life, not that he helped matters.

“Well, riding off into the sunset as the Weasley Queen, popping out weasel pups. I have to say, I expected more from you, Granger.” He wasn’t lying. 

“Well, I have to say, I expect more from myself too. I just don’t feel that way about Ron. I know I’m supposed to. Destiny, be damned… I think there is supposed to be more.”

“More?”

“Yes. A relationship with Ron, would be easy. He doesn’t challenge me. Don’t get me wrong, he infuriates me. But he brushes off the topics I care about, all he cares about is Quidditch-”

“Well, that’s true of every wizard.” 

“Yes, well, I just want more. We haven’t really talked about it, we just ignore it. But I can feel his family pressuring us. I’d just rather be alone, the holidays are meant to be happy. I’ll be a black cloud over everyone.”

“How does Ron feel about your guy’s destiny?” Draco didn’t feel like letting this topic drop, although she clearly was moving on. 

“I mean, who knows. He’s Ron. He’s not exactly Mr. Sensitive. He has made it pretty clear, he’d like more, but he hasn’t acted on it.” Draco sighed with relief. 

“Well, if you tell anyone I’ve ever said this, I’ll deny it.” He stared holes into his shoes. “But, I agree, you deserve more. Definitely more than a Weasley.” 

He looked at her, and even in the dim light of their lumos charms, he could see her blush.   
“For what it’s worth, I think you do too.”

They remained in silence until they got to the dungeons. Dobby greeted them, and brought them some tea sandwiches and fresh pumpkin juice. The ate and swapped stories of their late night adventures at Hogwarts over the years. Hermione let slip that Harry owned an invisibility cloak, and Draco turned a bright shade of Gryffindor red to Hermione’s immense amusement. 

When they returned to the library, they found themselves a few seats closer than they had been before their walk. 

\------

The next morning, Draco made his way out of his dormitory to find Professor Slughorn waiting expectantly. Listen, Draco wasn’t trying to be a git, but the man stunk. He spent far too much time around Leech Juice and Pickled Slugs, Draco hated being within a foot of the old man. 

“Professor,” he nodded, hoping to bypass a conversation. 

“Ah, Mister Malfoy. Just the young man I was hoping to run into. Our own assistant Prefect, as it were.” Draco cringed, the smell of a special task lingering in the air. “You know I have a Christmas Party every year for a few select students. Our guest list is, regrettably, full for this years event. However, I do have some volunteers to assist with the party.”

“The servers, you mean?” He couldn’t be serious. Surely, he could not be asking Draco fucking Malfoy to be a server for the Slug Club Christmas Party. He would die of embarrassment. 

“Too right, my boy! I will have your uniform delivered the day before. The party is in just 3 days, the day before the Holiday break and I expect you to be on your best behavior. This is the event of the season! I won’t be having your poor attitude getting in the way.” 

“Brilliant, Professor. Can’t wait.” Draco walked past him absolutely fucking seething. His father would have Hogwarts closed and Sluggy working in the dungeons at the Manor if he knew. Ugh, Granger would be in attendance probably on the arm of the Weasel. Fucking perfect. He could dance around and show all of the Gryffindorks a good time, making sure their bellies were full of appetizers and champagne. 

Fuck his life. 

\-------------

The evening of the party, Draco was dressed like a performing animal. The dress robes Slughorn had sent over were absolutely ghastly and reeked of mothballs. He would prefer to clean Nagini’s cage butt naked over serving at this damn party. 

The party was in full swing, with a small group of musicians playing in the front of the room. There were twinkling lights and fully decorated Christmas trees in every corner. The food smelled delicious, and while Slughorn has said they could try it in the kitchen, he wouldn’t touch it. 

He was trying his to avoid putting his hand on a tray, unlike Longbottom who had practically jumped at the opportunity. He kept his head down and refilled the food and cleared plates. This was by far the worst moment of his life. 

Scratch that. Granger just walked in. This was the worst moment of his life. She was stunning, in a strapless black party dress. The bodice was satin and hugged her form beautifully, and the bottom was layer upon layer of black tulle. She had on black pumps and simple jewelry, her hair pulled back in a low bun and she had even put on makeup, not that she needed it. 

She was standing alone, and Draco thought she might have ventured the party stag, until Michael Corner came up and handed her a champagne flute. Draco ground his teeth and his vision turned blurry for a moment. She smiled and they made their way over to a table where their friends were seated. 

His punishment for royally fucking up his life, was to watch the other half live in perfect harmony, and be forced to wait on them. 

He made his way to hide in the kitchen, hoping to camp out there the rest of the night. The leader of the wait staff shoved a tray into his hands before he could and forced him back out to the crowds. 

Granger was hugging Lovegood over by the food and Draco was going to stay as far away from them as he possibly could, but he was staring at the pair of them. 

“Malfoy.”

“What do you want, Potter?” 

“One of those little appetizers of course, and to tell you to back off Hermione.”

“Excuse me?” Draco snarled.

“You heard me. Hermione wants to see something good in you, but I know better. Back off, I won’t say it again.” 

“Mind your own, Potter,” Draco stomped off and caught Hermione’s eye. She smiled and he snarled, finding a place to drop his tray and leave the room. Fuck Slughorn. 

“Malfoy! Malfoy!” Hermione called, rushing after him out into the hallway, “Is everything ok?” She looked concerened and he stopped to face her. 

“Why do you even give a shit? Why can’t you just leave me alone? Go back to Corner.”

“What is your obsession with Michael Corner?”

“He’s a git, you shouldn’t be with him.” 

“Oh, then who should I be with? I haven’t found a long list of suitors outside my door. Are you saying there is someone I should be considering, if not Corner?” she was getting clearly angry. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“If you want something here, you better damn well be clear about it. I feel… I feel like things are changing, and I don’t know if you feel it too…” she was staring at her feet, long moments passed. “Aren’t you going to say something?” her voice was shaking and her eyes rimmed with tears that hadn’t fallen. 

“Go back to your date, Granger.” He walked past her and back into the party picking up the tray he had abandoned. 

\------

Well, Hermione had put herself out there. She was so sick of being constantly rejected, of letting herself have hope only to have it destroyed. She took a deep sobering breath, filling her lungs with air and raised her chin. 

Michael was seated at the table with their friends, and stood as she approached. 

“Fancy a dance, Hermione?” he asked hopefully. 

“Of course,” Hermione smiled sweetly at him, he was a good friend. 

He spun her out as the song slowed into a beautiful melody. He led them in a sweet, cautious dance, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt the pull of eyes on her and she looked over his shoulder to see Draco watching them. 

He looked...pained, but he didn’t look away. He seemed to be at war with himself, and Hermione was the one who finally broke their eye contact. 

Corner touched his cheek to her forehead and spun them so she couldn’t see Draco and when she looked again, he was gone. 

That was that, it seemed. 

\-----------------

Hermione woke on Christmas morning, hardly achieving a good lie in, but at least not up at 5:00 in the morning. She stretched the sleep from her bones and walked out to her private common room. It was magically decorated, and not by her own wand. It must be part of Hogwarts magic, she had just never noticed being in the main common room. 

She looked over and saw a beautiful small breakfast platter on her coffee table and a note from Dobby that simply wished her a Happy Christmas. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the house elf, and ate it happily. She turned on her christmas music, and sat in front of tree. She saw a handful of presents, mostly wrapped beautifully. 

She opened truffles from Ginny and a book on herbology from Neville. Harry had given her a History of Quidditch book, she laughed at the inscription:

For the girl who knows almost everything. Happy Christmas. -Harry

Ron’s gift was quite obvious, as it was wrapped horribly. It was half covered in tape, and her name was scribbled directly on the paper itself. She opened the long slender box and found a gold necklace, with 3 charms attached to it. A book, a broom and a heart. A knot welled in her throat, and she swallowed it down. 

She could guess at the implications of the third charm, that she took to symbolize Ron. She felt a pang of guilt. 

Her mind drifted to Draco, and the small box in her trunk that was meant for him. She hadn’t seen him since the party, although the castle was nearly abandoned, she hadn’t done much other than stay in her room and wander the grounds a hand full of time. 

She had sent all of her other gifts off to the Burrow, even though Ron and Harry had threatened to kidnap her and bring her back, convinced she’d go barking mad if she was locked up in the castle for all of break. She told them she needed the time to grieve, to be alone. She swore she’d find her way there if she needed them. She just didn’t want to be there. 

She wondered if she might cross paths with Draco today but figured it might be holed up in his dungeon either nursing a hangover or working towards one. 

Her eyes caught another gift, tucked behind the discarded wrappings of her other gifts. It was a beautifully wrapped green package, with what appeared to be a charmed silver ribbon, as it was shimmering like water. 

She guessed who this might be from, and her hands were shaking as she undid the ribbon feeling it slip between her fingers. Who even had ribbon this expensive? Malfoy, she thought dryily. 

She opened the lid to the simple box and found 2 gifts. A book, The Magic of Muggleborns: An In Depth History and a small orb the size of a muggle golf ball. 

She grabbed the book first and flipped through the first few pages. She had never seen this book before, and it looked terribly interesting. It highlighted the first recorded accounts of all Muggleborn witches and wizards, as well as biographies on the most influential muggleborns in the wizarding world. They stretched from China to the United States. She couldn’t wait to sit down and read it this evening. 

The orb she looked at curiously and picked it up. It hummed lightly with magic, but nothing happened. It was swirled with a cloudy golden color and was definitely pleasing to look at but she felt like was missing an important puzzle. 

She placed it on the coffee table, and curled up under her blanket. She wondered what everyone was doing at the Burrow and thought of her parents then as well. They were off celebrating the holiday in sunny Australia, none the wiser that they had a daughter who was missing and loving them from half a world away. 

She felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away furiously. No use crying over things that can’t be helped. She reached down to grab the magical orb and it burst to life with a scene before her eyes. 

It was her parents, sitting sandy toed on a beach in late afternoon. Her dad had his arm slung casually around her mother’s shoulder and they were laughing out into the ocean. Her heart wretched in her chest, and she felt like fainting. 

She looked in the box, but no note. She knew it was from Draco, and her heart was sputtering in an abnormal rhythm. She smiled at the magical item, and ventured it was not a trinket picked up at any magic shop. 

Her mind wandered to how thoughtful Draco was, to how much he must have put into this gift and in her hand the orb’s clouds cleared to show Draco lying alone in his empty dorm, reading a book. He was dressed for the day, even though she knew the Slytherin house was empty. 

With a flame of Gryffindor bravery, she jumped off the sofa and ran into her room to get dressed. She realized suddenly, and maybe for the first time, she wanted to look...pretty. Ugh, she rolled her eyes. She smoothed out her curls and put a little mascara on, she didn’t want to look like she was trying TOO hard. She looked through her wardrobe, and found the “prettiest” thing she owned, that could possibly be considered appropriate. 

She donned a simple red cotton dress that flared at the waist and fell modestly at her knee. She pulled on a white cardigan and slipped on her black flats. This would have to do. She tucked her hair behind her knees and grabbed the red wrapped package out of the trunk, eyeing the gold ribbon, a thought flashed in her mind. 

She reached into the bottom of her trunk and grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky she had confiscated from some 5th years last week. She grinned, grabbed the silver ribbon and tied it in her hair like a headband. 

She puffed up her chest, summoning Godric Gryffindor himself and marched down to the dungeons. 

\---------

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Draco jumped at the sound, his sneakoscope hadn’t gone off so it wasn’t hostile, but he still didn’t think a Slytherin was left at Hogwarts. He opened the door to see a somewhat flustered and blushing Hermione Granger standing at his door. 

She looked beautiful, and horribly innocent. 

“Granger?” 

“Hello Malfoy. Happy Christmas.” 

“Uh, Happy Christmas, to you.” He stumbled. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Let’s head down to the common room?” She turned and walked, and he for some reason followed obediently. 

Entering the dungeon, the fire was already roaring. She rounded the coffee table and sat gracefully in a high back green chair. Draco smirked sitting down, she was a fish out of water and he quite liked watching her fidget. 

His eyes fell then to the ribbon in her hair and his heart quickened. Why did he give her that damn present? It made him weak. Reading his mind, she spoke. 

“Thank you, for my presents. I don’t have words to explain how incredibly thoughtful they were, and how much I love them. Knowing me, you can probably guess I am not usually without words.” She stared at her hands. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about Granger.” He was speaking to the fire, but he wasn’t even attempting to lie convincingly. 

“Right.” She was smiling, and he could hear it in her voice. “Well, I have by happy luck, gotten you a gift as well.” 

His eyes snapped to her, a gift? “I don’t need anything,” he said flatly. 

“Well, I’ve already got it. Fancy a drink?” his ears perked at that. 

“A drink? Pumpkin Juice?” he almost laughed. She rolled her eyes and reached down the side of her chair and produced a bottle of Firewhisky and conjured 2 glasses. “I nicked it from some treacherous little 5th years. Normally, I don’t condone the drinking of spirits, but it is Christmas.” She still didn’t know he had seen her after her night of debauchery on her birthday.

“Well, that’s naughty Granger! But I’d hardly turn it down. Pour us a glass, then.” And she did. He downed it and grabbed the bottle to pour another. She sipped hers and winced, he smiled. Sitting in a snake's den, sitting as pretty as a picture. 

“Right, where’s my gift?” 

She giggled, “I thought you didn’t want anything!”

“Actually, I said I didn’t need anything. But, I’m rather spoilt and can’t turn away a gift. So where is it?” 

She rolled her eyes, and produced a simple small red box with gold ribbon. He suddenly felt rather anxious, and didn’t want to open it. 

“It’s not much… and I doubt it’s half as good as the gifts you gave me. You might actually be pissed when you open it. So have another drink.” He stared at the innocuous little box, and his long fingers did away with the wrappings. 

He opened the lid and saw two small silver cufflinks embedded with Emeralds. There was a snake wrapping around an ornate “M”. The Malfoy crest. They had belonged to his father. 

He stared at them for a long time. “How?” Was the only word he trusted himself enough to say. 

“I, er, I saw them in the Petro’s Second Hand store. Ginny was looking for replacement robes, and I just uhm, I thought they might belong with you. I’m sure some stingy rat snitched them and wanted to get a pretty galleon... Are you mad?” She rushed all the words out, not knowing when to stop or start again. 

“No.” He kept staring. “They have been in my family for generations, and you are correct. After my father was taken to Azkaban a few years back, they were never retrieved. I don’t feel a ton of family pride these days… but I really do appreciate these. Thank you.” He coughed, hoping it hid the crack in his voice. 

He had never been given anything that meant so much to him. True, his Christmases were usually chock full of expensive gifts, too many to count, but nothing like this.

“I can pay you back, I’m sure they were expensive.” He said, finally meeting her eyes. “Let me grab some galleons…” He made to stand and she waved her hand. 

“Please, don’t worry about that. I am so glad you have them. Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything.” he said without thinking, offering up maybe more than he was willing to provide. 

“Why didn’t you do it? Why didn’t you kill Dumbledore?” She was sipping quicker on her whisky now, and Draco took a moment to answer. He spent so much time thinking about it, and practicing what he would say… but it didn’t prepare him for this moment. 

He topped off his glass and leaned back. “I’m not used to getting pissed in the afternoon, Granger.” 

“I’m not used to getting pissed at all.” He laughed then, and it was a genuine belly laugh. It sounded strange even to him. 

Draco was quiet for a moment. 

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to learn about magic for the first time. It’s always been apart of my entire life, every memory is interlaced with magic. It must have been a revelation, to know that all of those inklings and feelings, they were true. They meant something so much bigger than you ever imagined.”

“It was remarkable,” she said simply, “Life changing, earth shattering,” he gave a wry laugh. 

“In a much darker way, that’s how it was for me to learn the truth about Muggleborns. I grew up thinking that you were less. A thief of magic, an abomination. I said shit I knew didn’t make sense, but it had to be true. I had my reputation. I didn’t really understand it, I just grew up believing it. You all didn’t look different, didn’t act different, and when I started to realize you were smarter than me, I started to question what I was raised to believe.” he paused to take a drink.

“So when I started getting in deep, realizing that this psycho wanted me to actually murder an old man, and kill my classmates… I just had that moment. That moment was when Dumbledore was at the end of my wand, disarmed, 120 years old. It wasn’t right. I took his deal. I let the Order steal my mother away and put her in hiding. I’m not the person I was raised to be, not anymore.”

She was holding her breath during his testimony and she stared intently at him. 

“Listen, I’m still a right prick. I always will be. I might say shite to just rile you up, but I don’t think you have filthy blood. I respect your magic. And… I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too.” 

“What in the hell could you ever be sorry for?” He said with some animosity. She was the innocent here. 

“I’ve always pegged you, I never got to know you enough well enough to truly judge you. I just believed what I saw. I’m glad I see more now..”

“I have never given you a chance to see more.”

“Cheers, Malfoy.”

“Cheers, Granger. Happy Christmas.”

\--------

Hermione felt the whisky start take it’s effect and got a rush of bravery. “Do you feel like doing anything? It’s Christmas, after all…” 

“Not really. I’m fine to get pissed all day,” he took another long drink and seemed to visibly relax. “So you got to ask me something, my turn, then.” 

“What if I don’t want to answer?” 

“Tell you what, we’ll go back and forth. If you don’t answer, take a shot. Deal?”

She mulled it over, she found she wanted to play. “Deal,” she agreed. 

“Have you ever had a crush on Potter?” 

She laughed, “No, not in the slightest. He’s like a brother to me. Do you have any contact with your mother?” 

He took a shot. 

“Are you dating Corner?”

She gave him a steely look, and took a shot. 

“Seriously, Granger? He’s as ugly as the bottom of my boot.”

“Why are you so obsessed with my relationship with Michael?” she waited, but he didn’t answer, he didn’t take a shot either. “Drink or answer, Malfoy.”

“I don’t want you to date him.” 

“Why?”

He took a shot, and she rolled her eyes. She was getting drunk, and could feel herself relaxing. 

“How far did you get with Krum?” She coughed on her drink, clearly not expecting that questions. 

“Uhm, we just snogged a bit. He had me uh… relieve him a few times, but that’s it. He was actually pretty upset about it, but I wasn’t prepared to take it any further.” 

“Slimy fucker.” Draco seemed genuinely put off by the idea of Viktor.

“Agreed. How many girls have you slept with?” 

Draco smiled and took a shot, “Four. You?”

“Oh… none, obviously.”

“Obviously?”

“Yes, obviously,” her words slurring a bit “I mean…” she gestured at herself. 

“I still don’t--” 

She cut him off, “Listen, I’m not some great beauty. I don’t have boys lined up to take me on dates, I’d just bore them with whatever topic I’ve recently read on, prattle their ears off. Boys don’t like girls like me,” she confessed with sadness. 

“Maybe you just aren’t hanging around the right boys,” she looked up from her glass and saw that he was looking at her, in a way he never had before. She swayed and wished that she was sitting next to him. Screw it, she thought. She got up and walked to sit next to him, he didn’t move to stop her. 

“Do you… um… think there is something here?” 

Draco stared at her face, and took a shot. 

“Do you?”

“Yes,” she said simply, “But I know, I’m not your um...type.” 

“What’s my type then?”

“Beautiful girls with pureblood. More...experienced, maybe.” 

“You’re beautiful, and I don’t give a shit about your blood or your experience.” He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, leaving a scorching trail of heat down her cheek. “But, this still is a bad idea. I’m still targeted by Death Eaters, you are still an Order Member and Potter’s best friend. I just… it’s not a good idea.” He looked away again. 

“Can I stay awhile longer?”

“Sure, Granger.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she nestled in to his nook. She closed her eyes and smelled snow. The whisky had settled into her brain and she closed her eyes. If she only had this moment, she wanted it to last. She drifted off to sleep, aware of his thumb rubbing in circles on her upper arm. 

When she woke up, he was asleep too, it was past midnight and her head was pounding. She left him sleeping on the couch, and padded back to her dorm. 

\--------

Watching Hermione sleep, Draco felt something shift. He decided all those reasons, weren’t enough. He obviously cared for the witch, and he was tired of getting in his own way, tired of ruining his happiness. He was going to kiss her when they woke, he was going to say nevermind. 

He woke up on the couch, alone. It didn’t change his mind though, in fact, it set in stone. He just had to find the right moment. 

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to pick up! Let me know what you think! Hoping I can crank out another chapter for tomorrow :D
> 
> Xoxo


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun chapter today!!

When Draco went to find Hermione that morning, she wasn’t in her dorm. She didn’t appear for meals the next day, and try as he might, he couldn’t track her down anywhere in the castle. 

When he finally ran into McGonagall, he was desperate to make sure nothing ill had happened. 

“Professor!” he panted, running after her. “Have you seen Hermione Granger?” 

“Why, may I ask, Mr. Malfoy?” the old bat always hated Draco, and had an eyebrow raised to high on her forward it looked like it might fly away. 

“We were meant to study,” he lied, “and I can’t find her anywhere.” 

“She has left for the remainder of the Holiday, I’m sorry. She must have forgotten to tell you.” she turned to leave, but Draco spoke again. 

“Where has she gone?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, Mister Malfoy. She will be returning at the start of the second term with the rest of the students. Is there anything I can help you with?” she seemed to guess that he had ulterior motives, and turned suspicious of him asking so many questions about Granger, so he decided it was in his best interests to end the conversation. 

“It can wait, Professor. Thank you.” he turned and went back to the Dungeons. 

So Granger had skipped off to the Weasels for the rest of Christmas. It was his own fault for telling her nothing more could happen. He had run her straight into Weasley’s waiting arms, and now he wouldn’t see her for another week. 

He was feeling awfully wound up these days. Pansy’s company had been lacking more and more, and he hadn’t shared a bed with her in over a month. It was obvious things were over, but she couldn’t or wouldn’t take the hint. 

He needed this week to be over, to speak properly to Granger and sort this whole mess. There was no hope they could publically date, but he wasn’t saying no to a chance to spend more time with her. He had been stupid fighting it as long as he had, and now he had to fend off not only Michael fucking Corner, but probably Side-Kick Extraordinaire, Weasley, as well. 

Absolutely fucking perfect. 

 

\------

Finally, the term resumed. Draco had felt like he was going crazy, with only a handful of other students, most of them afraid of him, and a few teachers remaining at Hogwarts, he had spent the week hiding out in the dungeons. It felt like a prison sentence. 

He was waiting just outside Hermione’s door, he didn’t want to seem desperate, but he really did need to clear the air. 

His heart jumped out of his chest as she rounded the corner, and it then plummeted as he saw she was being escorted by Weasley. Dammit all. 

“Malfoy? Is everything alright?” Draco turned to slither away, hoping he wasn’t noticed. He froze as she called out. 

“Granger, you’re back. I was hoping you had a chance to study soon, I had some questions over my essays while you were gone. The sooner, the better, really.” He was making intense eye contact with her, hoping she could tell what he was thinking, and for once ignoring Ron. 

“‘Mione, I don’t know how you do it. You’re a saint, honestly. Spending your time on this lost cause.” 

Draco opened up his mouth to retort and slammed it shut. He didn’t want to fight with Weasley, he desperately wanted to make up with Granger, and that was one way to delay that goal. 

“Of course, Dra-- Malfoy.” She stuttered. “I’m free tonight. I’ll meet you after dinner, I just need to unpack and get settled. “Alright?”

“Alright.” he turned and left, looking over his shoulder he saw Weasley staring holes in his back. Bastard. 

\--------

Draco had rehearsed exactly what he was going to say, he was going to be honest and direct. He wasn’t going to mince words and play games, he was done with it. They all might be dead in a few weeks, and he was tired of not having something that was going to make him happy. 

But then, she walked in and was all frazzled. Prattling on and on about her workload and how she didn’t study half as much as she should have, and Draco couldn’t get a word in. 

He tried a few times, but it felt wrong. It felt forced. He decided to wait, it would be right soon. Besides, he was really mucking up this Muggle communication bullshit, and had just had a full on FIT about it right in front of her. 

He almost felt embarrassed by his little tantrum, but became quickly distracted during his deep breathing by her scent. 

He could smell her hair and he wondered why he ever thought she was filthy. She smelled rather clean. She must have used strawberry shampoo, because as he inhaled a deep breath he felt like he were standing in a field of them. 

\------

Hermione felt his stare and timidly peeked up from her book. “What? Is there something on my face? She turned towards him and started wiping imaginary crumbs from her cheeks and lips. She paused when she noticed that his stare had moved from her general face and was now staring at her parted lips. Without any intent she flicked her tongue out to wet them, a nervous habit. 

Her heart started pounding in her chest as he dipped his face slowly towards hers. Hermione sucked in a breath like she was about to plunge into icy cold water, but she didn’t resist the kiss. She instead closed her eyes and waited expectantly. When there was no contact, she had a brief moment of panic. Was he about to start ribbing her for wanting a kiss? He would probably tell the entire school by breakfast… when all of a sudden, impossibly soft lips captured hers. 

It was the shyest kiss she could ever remember having. Like his lips were slow to introduce themselves and terrified of rejection. She smiled a bit at the thought of him being scared of her rejecting him. 

He pulled his mouth away when he felt her smiling, perhaps thinking she might be laughing at him. She quickly corrected and moved her mouth after him, stealing a kiss on his territory. His eyes opened at the surprise of her brazen action, but they then realized that the other one would not reject the kiss, would not humiliate them for it, and they settled into a kiss that had more heat behind it. 

They took turns taking the lead with the kiss. Each one showing each other the way they wanted to be kissed. Hermione, taking her time with each press of lips, alternating between showing her affection to his upper then his fuller lower lip. She leaned her hands onto his knees and finally pulled away to offer a sigh of contentment against his lips.   
\-----

At this, Draco decided it was his turn and turned the kiss into a rather heated affair. He drew his hands up around her face and buried them into her curls. Turning her head slightly so that he could part her lips and dip his tongue into her mouth. She gasped in surprise and groaned in response. Taking his time to explore every taste bud. 

He slowed at last, only to offer a few lingering kisses at each corner of her mouth and then again fully on her lips. 

As he pulled away and looked at her face, she slowly opened up her eyes and he thought they looked like melted amber. He rubbed his slightly swollen lips together and she smiled coyly at him. A thought dawned on him… she tasted like strawberries too. 

“What was that for?” she whispered.

“I’ve changed my mind, Granger.” 

“You’ve...you’ve what?” she sputtered. 

“I--”

Just then Ernie Macmillion stumbled into the library with some younger girl in tow, and Draco and Hermione shoved back from each other, pretending to be pouring over their notes with great focus. 

“Um, I think that about it covers it for the night, Malfoy.” Hermione started packing up and Draco followed her lead. 

As they walked out of the library side by side, neither one of them said anything. Until Draco grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her into an empty classroom, earning a loud gasp from her. 

“What are you doing?!” she hissed in complete surprise. 

“What I should have been doing all semester,” he dropped his book bag and pushed hers off her shoulder as well. He grabbed her face roughly and pushed her hair back away from her face, earning another gasp from Hermione as his mouth devoured hers. 

She might actually be at risk for combusting under his touch. Hermione was on fire. She was feeling a tightness between her legs she had never felt before and when his hands left her face to travel down to her bum and gave a forceful squeeze, she melted in his hands. 

He lifted her effortlessly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her back against the stone wall. His hands were kneading her bum and she was subconsciously arching her back and her groin into him. 

His mouth left hers and explored her neck, the soft hollows that when kissed elicited soft moans from her lips. Her hands were tangled in his sugar soft hair, tugging gently. She wanted to be closer to him, even though it was impossible. She wanted to never stop this kiss, to never come up for air again. This is what would kill her, and she would die happy. 

One of his hands left her thigh, and traveled up to massage at her breast. She arched again and threw her head back, she was a woman possessed. She had never felt this sexy, this alive and it was all at the experienced hands of her one time nemesis. 

Draco regained his hold on her and pulled away from the wall, she felt a pang of disappointment in her gut as she realized the life changing kiss was coming to an end, but he surprised her by sitting down with his own back against the wall, so she was now straddling his lap. 

As he parted her lips and dipped his tongue deliciously into her mouth, she found herself grinding down against his hardness. She didn’t even mean to, but she was soon pressing over and over again, while he squeezed her bum harder. He started to moan as she rode his lap, and she had a strange feeling start to spread deep in her belly. 

Just then, a gaggle of giggling witches broke them from their entanglement. Hermione snapped to the present and realized that the delightfully ruffled Slytherin in front of her was staring into her eyes with what could only be lust. 

He wanted her. And that was by far the most amazing feeling she could ever remember having. 

“Um, right. Well that was...fun,” she stood up and righter her clothes and patted at her messed hair. 

Draco barked out laughter, “FUN?! I say we have some more fun then…” he looked at her wickedly from where he still sat on the floor. 

“I have to go! You just...wait here a moment. So no one sees us leaving at the same time, and make sure you tidy yourself. You look like…” 

“I’ve just been thoroughly snogged?” he snickered. 

“Well… yes! So fix yourself.”

“When can I see you again?” he asked hopefully. 

She pursed her lips and tried to hide a smile, “Tomorrow, probably. It’s Sunday, but I’ll try to get away.”

She made to leave the room and he grabbed her hand and yanked her back into his arms, kissing her deeply and cradling her face. “Sweet dreams, Granger,” he said pulling away, her eyes still closed. 

She swooned. Merlin’s beard, she actually swooned. 

“Um, yes. Goodnight, Draco.” Draco? I guess kissing like they just did probably warranted first name usage. 

She scurried away, with her fingers touching her lips lightly and a smile splitting her face in two. 

\------

The next day, she spent her Sunday with her friends. Passing the time in the common room and listening to the boys prattle on. 

She definitely wanted to see Draco, but they hadn’t sorted out how exactly they were going to make that happen. She resolved that after dinner, she would take some homework to him in the dungeon. Surely, they could then retire for work and find some to talk about these new developments. 

During dinner, they shared no less than a dozen lingering glances, each one giving Hermione flashbacks to their intense make out the day before. Her belly was dancing and she wanted very much to be the piece of bread he was sinking his teeth into. He winked at her, and she felt a her loins tighten. 

She hurried down to the dungeons around 9 with some textbooks and parchment, everyone knew they were studying together often, so it shouldn’t be a shock she would arrive here to fetch him. 

As head girl, she knew all of the passwords for the houses and walked into the common room. Her eyes scanned the room and quickly found a mess of blonde hair, attached to his side was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione’s mouth went slack and her chest cracked. 

She was leaning into his torso, and they were holding hands. He looked comfortable, maybe a little bored but Hermione guessed she might be bitter. They stood up and kissed, and made for the stairs. 

Hermione felt like crying right in the middle of the Slytherin common room, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. A few second years were staring at her, but she had, for the most part, gone unnoticed. 

She turned and ran all the way back to her common room where she collapsed in on herself like a dying star. She had thought… well she had thought a lot of things, didn’t seem like any of them mattered anymore. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo for Cliffy's! 
> 
> Leave me some thoughts and maybe there will be another chapter in it for you today!! :D


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! End of last chapter was HEARTBREAKING, don't I know it. But you all know I'm not all broody and angsty, so get ready for a fun little chapter. 
> 
> *This is the first and only warning: beware of poorly written light smut ahead*

Shit. Malfoy was heading straight towards her, she froze in her tracks before quickly turning down another corridor. 

As she turned she realized this wasn’t much better, as the corridor was short and had just a few doors on either side before ending at another door. No way out. She clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth. She couldn’t hear his graceful movements behind her, but knew he was there. 

She felt a hand on her elbow that quickly pushed her into the unused classroom to her right. Her lips still pursed and expression haughty. 

“Malfoy. Is there something I can do for you? As head girl that is?” She quickly amended her question. She refused to look him in the eye, refused to cry. Never let Malfoy see you cry, had been her mantra that week. 

Everytime she saw him in the Great Hall or he made eye contact during class, she would swallow a knot and look away quickly. Bugger, she had been so good at this for the last week. 

“Granger! You’re harder to catch than a snitch.” His eyes narrowed in annoyance at her, “What are you playing at? I haven’t been able to get a minute since....” His voice trailed off, she knew he was alluding to their secret late night kiss.

“Well, there hasn’t been anything for us to discuss.” Hermione was not playing the nonchalant, breezy role she had practiced. Her arms were folded crossly across her chest, her foot turned out and she wouldn’t even look at him. No, Hermione did not do breezy. 

“Um. We could have discussed the fact that you snogged the breath out of me not a week ago? Then began ignoring me immediately after, as though I’d given you warts!” She flushed at his words, and her mouth slackened briefly before she slammed it shut. 

“I have to go, I have… to study,” she conjured that brilliant excuse right out of thin air, how’s that for magic.

“Granger, you have never had to study. You just do it for fun,” he mocked, “What is going on?”

“Listen, it’s not a big deal. Things got out of hand the other night, it was late. I don’t expect anything. Let’s just… drop it.” 

She felt a little deflated even saying it. She hadn’t wanted it to be nothing, she had quickly become charmed by Draco’s wit and good looks. 

“And if I don’t want to “drop it? I rather enjoyed snogging you, Granger. I wouldn’t mind making it a repeat occurrence.” There was that damn flirtatious smile, rendering her momentarily speechless. 

“Well, I’m not sure if I have somehow misrepresented myself, but I am not into the same type of relationships you are, Malfoy.” 

“And what exactly does that mean?” He was genuinely confused, she could see that plain on his face. 

“I came to the dungeons on Sunday.” She stated, waiting for his inevitable chagrin. It didn’t come.

“Ok...” He started at her patiently, waiting for whatever she eventually was going to reveal. When she didn’t speak again, instead was just staring down her nose in an arrogant fashion that Draco well recognized, he responded, “And why did you come to the Dungeons?”

“I came by around 9:00, to uh… to see you. Do you have any idea what I might have witnessed around 9:00 on Sunday?” 

The look on Draco’s face went from puzzled, to understanding to wincing in the matter of a few seconds. 

“Yes, glad to see the broom finally got off the ground. I happened to walk in, like a complete bint, swallowing my own pride and insecurities, only to see what!” She was yelling now and using every ounce of strength not to give in to the prickling behind her eyes. 

“Listen, I know it looks bad....” He began trying to explain. 

“PANSY! I mean, I know you guys had your, whatever, but you could have mentioned you had a sodding girlfriend!” She shoved at his chest and made to storm out. Her hand had just made it to the handle and it promptly slammed shut again as Draco reached it just miliseconds after her. “You cheating bastard!” She screamed shrilly, turning away from the door and stomping a few steps away from him. Distance was safe. Too close, and she might be tempted to kiss her again. 

“Whoa Granger! I wasn’t aware we had made anything exclusive. I mean, what type of girlfriend would you be for ignoring me for a week?” he laughed, and she genuinely considered punching his beautiful, annoying face. 

“Not cheating on me! You incorrigible ass!” Her face red with anger, “You used me to cheat on Pansy. As if she didn’t hate me enough as it is.” She huffed at him, “Don’t get me wrong, there is no love lost. I think she’s a rather pug faced brat in her own right, but I certainly wouldn’t have wanted to assist you in cheating on her.” 

“Shit. Ok, just hear me out.” Granger marched over to a desk and pushed her bottom on the top of the desk and crossed her hanging legs. Her arms still angrily crossed in front of her, waiting for the excuse of the decade. “Ok, Pansy and I have always been kind of off and on, obviously. I mean, we don’t really love each other, no of course not. She’s kind of a shallow person.” A scoff escaped Hermione’s mouth, as if she didn’t know that. He glared knowingly at her. 

“Brilliant.” Hermione said sarcastically. 

Draco raked his hands through his hair. “Pansy and I have been, whatever we are, since 3rd year. It’s been long expected that we would enter into a marriage contract after Hogwarts. Our parents have discussed it openly on many occasions.” Hermione was openly gaping now. 

“So I not only helped you cheat on your girlfriend, but your bleeding FIANCE?” 

“She’s not my fiance! We have been on again since the start of the term, but that doesn’t really entail all that much, right? I mean it’s for appearances. For our families. We have reputations to protect, and both of our names have taken a beating the last few years. Anyway, what you saw… What exactly did you see?”

“Hah! Why don’t you tell me happened? You know what? No. Don’t tell me. It’s none of my business what you and the future Mrs. do behind closed doors. Just leave me out of any future narratives of this love story, I don’t belong in it.”

“Oh blimey, it’s not even like that!” 

“So I didn’t see you curled up in the corner of the couch with her? Your arm around her shoulder? I didn’t see you kiss her not 24 hours after kissing me? I didn’t see you grab her hand and lead her to your dorm?!” She was shrieking and Draco looked like he wanted to move his hands up to protect his ear drums. 

“Ok, but to be fair that’s just the way Pansy and I are. It’s nothing. Even when we are off, she’s just affectionate. She’s also my best friend since I can remember. She thinks I have a lot of power and she likes to stay close to power. It’s the way we’ve always been.” 

He didn’t seem to think there was much wrong with this. If Hermione were being honest, and she really didn’t want to be honest, she, Harry and Ron were often the same way. She had often found comfort in the arms of her friends when times were hard. They had draped her in a lingering hug in front of the fire when she missed her family. Harry had let her cry into his shoulder when Ron had kissed Lavendar in front of the whole house. 

She sighed. 

“It’s fine, Draco. I mean, I would have rather we not kissed under these circumstances, but it’s fine.” She resigned that staying mad at him caused more trouble that it was worth. 

“I was hoping you’d say that…” He sauntered determinedly towards her where she sat on the desk. She quickly uncrossed her arms and held them up in front of her. Pushing against his chest and he came in for another kiss. 

“MALFOY! What exactly do you think you’re doing? Did you not just say that you were very much ON with Pansy Parkinson?” 

Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you not listening? It’s not real. I don’t actually want to be with her!”

“So what? I am the mistress before you even have the wife? I think not. I don’t know where you exactly got the impression that I was a casual kind of girl, but I assure you it couldn’t be farther from the truth. You’ll be getting no kisses from me, Draco Malfoy. Not while you still call Pansy Parkinson your girlfriend.” She shoved off the desk and made her way towards the door, and this time he let her go. 

_______

The next morning Hermione pushed an egg soaked breakfast sausage around her plate lazily. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand, and she had tuned out her friends chatter about the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match next month. 

“...you are NOTHING! Do you understand me? You think it’s going to be better without me? You will soon have absolutely nothing, and that’s exactly what you deserve you unbelievable BASTARD!” 

Pansy Parkinson was shrieking at the top of her lungs, hovering over Draco, while he sat there nonchalantly, not even looking up at her. Snape’s eyes were locked on them both and he was standing from the staff table and making their way towards them. Every eye in the Great Hall was on them. 

“Right, are we done here Pans? It’s all getting a bit old, actually,” he said lazily. 

The screech that escaped Pansy’s mouth could curdle milk. It rivaled even the worst howler Molly Weasley ever sent. Snape reached them then and grabbed Draco by the collar, pulling him to standing and took Pansy by the elbow. He began leading them out of the Great Hall, but Draco quickly reached forward and snatched a fat green apple from a fruit bowl in the center of the table. 

He locked eyes with Hermione and took a long, delicious bite of his apple, throwing a flirtatious wink her way with a dazzling smile. Hermione felt a slow, crawling blush spread over her cheeks and down her chest. It must have gotten at least 10 degrees warmer in a matter of seconds. She watched as Snape dragged them from the Great Hall and her friends all started talking all at once. 

“--I mean I hate her, I do, but doesn’t she realize even she can do better than Mal--”

“--They should just sign the contracts and be done with it. Their annoying love affair is such old news! --”

“-- didn’t even know anyone could reach that level of sound, I think I hear some werewolves howling. Oi, Mione! Why are you smiling like that?” Ron bellowed from a few seats down. “It’s happened, mate. She’s gone mad,” he whispered conspiratorially to Seamus. 

She was absolutely sporting a face splitting grin. 

“Did you know that was going to happen Hermione? He seemed to look right at you.” Ginny whispered

“I had no idea. Who knows what goes on in that boy’s mind.” She lied through her teeth and took a big bite of her scone, smiling. “He’s intolerable.” Her mouth full, channeling her inner Ronald. 

She couldn’t help but continue on her with her private victory. She didn’t particularly like Pansy, and by that, she meant she hated her. But she didn’t mean to be the other woman. She hadn’t wished for Pansy’s public humiliation, of course not, but it seemed Pansy was the one doing the humiliating, and that really wasn’t any of Hermione’s concern. 

She had no idea what would happen when she saw Malfoy next, and an entire coven of butterflies moved into her upper stomach at the thought. 

 

________

Hermione’s day went on and she rushed from one class to the next. She was happy it was almost the weekend, and only had to suffer through one more class: Advanced Potions. She drew her cloak around her and flipped through the chapter they would be covering today, although she had already read it twice. 

A pair of hands reached out and pulled her into a… a wall? 

Hermione hissed into the darkness, her breath leaving her. 

“Glamour Charm, Granger. Mastered it 4th year, of course.” Malfoy was dangerously close. 

“Well aren’t you the clever wizard. What exactly do you think you’re doing anyway?” She questioned loftily. 

“Collecting.” He smirked, and leaned in with a wicked smile. 

Hermione let out a giggle, and very agreeably returned the kiss back to him. 

“I can’t believe you did that! Pansy must have been furious.” 

“She’ll live. Now quiet, witch. I’d like to kiss you until you see stars.” He made to wrap his arms around her, but she stopped him. 

“We can’t now, we have class in just a few minutes.” 

Draco groaned, “Add this to the list of reasons I hate Slughorn,” Draco hung his head in defeat, “When?”

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, “Tonight. Come by my dorm.” 

\-------

Draco all but skipped to Gryffindor Tower after dinner and he knocked happily on the portrait door. Finally, he was going to be receiving his well earned kisses. 

Hermione opened the door, and was dressed casually again. Wearing another tight tanktop and those blasted DURMSTANG sweatpants again. It almost ruined his good mood, until he focused his attention again on the ample cleavage he was privy to. 

He made to snatch her up in a kiss, but she placed a hand on his chest, pausing him. FUCK, this was getting old. 

“What now?” he asked annoyed. 

“I think we should talk about this…”

“Of course you do. Let’s just hurry this part up, its infinitely less fun than everything else I imagined.” he replied darkly, making his way over the couch. 

“Well, I think we need boundaries. We need to be careful, I don’t think either of us are particularly ready for any type of public declarations. So no more snatching me into empty classroom or winking from across the Great Hall.”

“Fine.”

“Fine?” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Well no, not fine. I’m obviously going to continue doing those things, but fine if it gets you to sit on my lap and snog the daylights out of me again.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and laughed. Gods, he loved her laugh. It was only matched by her moans. Draco’s new goal was to hear as many of both as he possibly could. 

She giggled and walked over to where he sat on the couch, making to sit down on his lap again but he stopped her. 

“Mind if we ditch your ex’s sweats? Not exactly a turn on.” His hands were on her hips as she stood before him. 

She chewed her cheek and looked shyly at him before nodding. 

“Ok, are you going to go change?” he asked when she didn’t move towards her bedroom, she shook her head no. 

She put her hands on his where they sat grasping her hips and helped him push down the sweatpants. Draco gulped, “Are you sure? I’m not trying to rush you… I know, you haven’t…” 

“Well we certainly aren’t doing that tonight, but yes, I’m sure.”

Draco swallowed again, and started to slide the oversized sweatpants down her legs. His fingers trailing on the outside of her thigh. Her skin looked like fresh cream and his shaft steeled itself at the sight of her white lacy underwear.

He leaned forward and kissed the sliver of tummy that was peeking out from between the bottom of her shirt and the top her underwear. Her hands fell onto his head and she gasped as his hands moved towards her butt and squeezed meeting the exposed flesh there for the first time. Draco loved the feeling of her skin and he let his hands explore every inch of it that he could reach. 

She sat down on his lap and his hands moved to her back, leaving touches down her spine as they kissed each other sweetly. One hand snaked under her shirt, and expertly undid the clasp on her bra, which Hermione helped him in removing it, while still keeping her tank top on. 

He was pleased to see that her nipples had hardened underneath the soft fabric, and he couldn’t wait until the day he could suck them. He wouldn’t push her though.

Her hands started to explore as well, as she loosened his tie and discarded it on the floor. She quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She seemed eager to help him out of his tshirt as well, and broke the kiss only long enough for him to assist her in removing it. 

She looked at him with sparkling eyes, and Draco secretly thanked his parents for good genes and the ability to play Quidditch. She took in his lean and chiseled torso, feeling the muscle below her hands. She was studying him, memorizing him, and Draco was in a trance under her touch. 

When he could take it no more, he flipped her quickly to lay her flat on her back. He laid on top of her, and pressed fully into her. She moaned as he rubbed her breasts and pinched her nipple lightly through the fabric. She was a goddess underneath him.

His hand hovered above her knickers as he pulled back and made eye contact with her, asking permission. She nodded and his hand plunged in. 

He ran a finger over her moist slit and almost came in his pants as she groaned from the simple touch. 

“No one has ever touched me there before…” she whispered, and his cock twitched. Merlin, she was going to kill him, “It feels… really… good…” she panted as he repeated the movement, not even entering her folds, just barely brushing against it. 

“Oh, Granger… you shouldn’t of told me that. Have you ever had an orgasm?” he responded hoarsely, planting rough nips against her neck and earlobes. 

She shook her head, no and he groaned against her skin, finally dipping one finger deep into her soft waiting lips. She gasped at the sensation, and Draco deftly added another finger, curling them to hit a spot that he knew would make her purr like a kitten. 

She responded quickly as Draco’s thumb massaged the bundle of nerves, and his fingers pumped in and out of her. Her whimpers becoming louder and more needy. As she quickened around his fingers, he reached his tongue out to glide against her neck and then bite softly. 

He came with her in his pants, to his complete embarrassment and shock. That had never happened before, but her innocence was intoxicating and he wanted to give her every first. 

“OhmmmmGod…” she moaned, clutching to him as he rubbed the last of her ecstasy away and she trembled in his arms. “That was… oh God, that was…” 

“Fun?” he joked and she laughed.

“Very fun. Um, do you want me to…” she motioned towards his erection.

“Not necessary,” he kissed her lightly. 

“I don’t mind!” she rushed to offer but he silenced her with another kiss. 

“Next time,” he didn’t feel like saying he had already come in his pants and there was a sticky mess to clean up. His hand left her knickers and he righted himself on the couch, slinging his arm around the back of the sofa, and looking mighty pleased with himself. 

The witch before him was glowing in post-orgasmic glory and he had been the one to bring her there. Yea, life wasn’t looking too bad for Draco anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get lots of comments, you will be rewarded with tomorrow's chapter early!! I AM NOT ABOVE BRIBERY!! Mwahahaha!


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to OverlyInvestedFangirl !! Thank you so much for my "lots of comments" haha it put a smile on my face for sure!! Also, its the anniversary of the Great Battle today! So how can we NOT have a double chapter??

The walk to Hogsmeade with Ron was brisk, snow was falling softly and Hermione was reminded just how very much she enjoyed the winter. Her cheeks were lightly tingling and she was bundled from head to toe. Harry was off on a covert mission of utmost secrecy, and they weren’t expecting him for a few days. 

She didn’t have anything super pressing that she was needing to get in the village, but she briefly thought she might want to pick up some chocolates for the upcoming romance holiday of the world. 

Valentine’s Day was only a few weeks away, and normally Hermione wasn’t the type to be bothered with silly things like that, and she doubted Draco would even think to get her anything. But picking up chocolates was a win-win, if Draco did give her something, she’d give him the chocolates. If Draco didn’t give her anything, she’d eat the chocolates. 

“Hermione, let’s head over to the Three Broomsticks first, I’m bloody freezing.” 

“You go on, I want to head over to Flourish and Botts, and I know you don’t want to accompany me,” she joked, “I’ll meet you there.” 

Ron nodded and turned into the pub, and Hermione ducked into the warmth of her favorite shop. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of parchment, ink and worn leather. She waved a hello to the clerk, and walked back to the used section. 

Her fingers felt the bindings, some more fragile than others. She got lost in the titles and in doing so, lost track of time. Exactly why her friends didn’t like to visit with her. She grabbed a few she hadn’t read before and made to purchase them. 

“Hermione!” she turned to see Michael waving from the front door. 

“Hi Michael! Enjoying the day?” 

“I am, I was just talking to a couple of prefects actually, they want to do a Valentine party. Are you alright with that?”

“Yea, that should be fine. I don’t have as much time to plan it though, with NEWTs coming up. Can you hand it off to someone else? I can help here and there.”

“That’s great, I’m sure some of the 6th years will jump at the chance,” he grinned, “I was just about to meet some friends at the Three Broomsticks, you headed that way?” 

Hermione looked over his shoulder and outside the window Draco was glaring at the pair of them, then turned and stomped off. She rolled her eyes. Great, now she could nurse his wounded ego. 

“I have a few more stops to make before I join you. See you soon?”

Michael nodded and stepped out, waving goodbye. Hermione paid for her books and slid them into her charmed bag. She thought about seeking out Draco, but knew he would approach when he was ready. She didn’t want to make a habit of letting him think these little fits would make her come running. 

She found her way to Honeydukes and got a small box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, and a handful of chocolate frogs for the boys. She almost backed out of the chocolates for Draco, but they seemed innocuous enough. She wasn’t presenting him with a marriage contract, for crying out loud. 

She had one more stop to make, and she flushed even thinking about it. She felt like she was sneaking around, and kept looking over her shoulder like she was being followed. She finally dipped into the apothecary and wandered the aisles until she found what she was looking for. 

Hermione had never stolen a thing in her life, but she seriously contemplated stealing the pack of 90 contraceptive vials. She gathered a little strength and walked up to the young female clerk, only a few years older than Hermione. The door jingled to her right, announcing a new customer and she quickly fumbled with her coins, a few of them falling on the ground. 

She knelt down to collect them, and found two very expensive men’s shoes in her line of sight. Shit. Of course, he would choose this moment to make himself known. She stood up and met his amused stare with her menacing one. 

She turned away from him and back to the clerk, “I’m sorry how much?” 

The annoying girl was staring starry eyed at Draco, who was of course staring at Hermione. She could feel her face burning and was about to venture being rude to twit. “Excuse me! My total, please.” She tapped her finger on the counter.

“Oh, right. It’s uh, 7 Galleons 4 Sickles 20 Knuts.” 

She started counting it out and Draco snickered. Handing over a handful of galleons and telling the clerk to keep the change. Hermione turned to argue with him, but found she had embarrassed herself enough in this damned store. She shoved the bag of vials and her money in her bag and stormed out. 

The apothecary was in the back of Hogsmeade, close to the Hogs Head. 

“Fancy a pint, Granger? I’m parched,” she whipped around to shout at him, but stopped in her tracks. He was leaning against the shop front and looked so casual, he took her breath away. 

“How dare you embarrass me like that!” she snarled. 

“I was saving you from further embarrassment. A respectable young witch like you, buying potions like that… well… what’s a bloke to think? Tsk tsk tsk,” he clucked, clearly enjoying himself.

“Oh, I have a feeling those particular potions are going to be sitting at the bottom of my trunk for years, at least until I find someone to use them with who doesn't harass me constantly.” Draco’s face blanched. 

“Share a drink with me, Granger. It’s cold outside. No one will think twice of it, just helping me study again.” He walked towards the door and opened it up widely, gesturing her to enter. 

Hermione marched towards the entrance, not knowing why. 

“What would you like?”

“Just a hot chocolate, please.”

“A hot chocolate? This is a pub!” 

“It’s also 3:00 in the afternoon. A hot chocolate, please,” she rolled her eyes and removed her hat and scarf. Hogs head was deserted, and she often wondered how the owner stayed in business. 

Draco returned with hot chocolate and a dark pint of beer. She suddenly remembered she was supposed to of met Ron and Michael and closed her eyes, grimacing that they were probably wondering what was taking her so long. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was supposed to meet the guys, and I forgot. I’ve been gone awhile, I’m afraid I can’t stay long.” 

“You’re joking. You’re leaving me to go be with your other suitors? What exactly do you think this is, Granger? I thought you weren’t a ‘casual sort of girl’, if memory serves me right. That’s why I broke it off with Pansy, remember?” he took a long drink of his beer. 

“They aren’t suitors, alright? They are my friends. You’re one to talk, you were shagging another girl not a week ago and have the audacity to question my ethics.” 

“Oh come off it, I haven’t shagged her in months.”

“You...what? I saw you on Sunday.” 

“You didn’t see shit, saw me give her a hug and a kiss and walk up the stairs. I haven’t touched her like that in forever. Not since I started...feeling… whatever this is,” he was horribly embarrassed all of a sudden, and started chugging his drink. 

“Well I’m not interested in those boys, you should know that. Afterall I just bought… well, you know,” her cheeks pinked at the implication. 

“You can just brew the stuff, you’re a little budding Potions Master, why did you buy it.” 

The pink spread to her ears and chest, “Well if you must know, I didn’t quite want to wait for the potion to brew. It takes up to 2 weeks, and I was feeling rather… impatient after our last meeting,” she suddenly wished she had taken him up on the offer for something stronger than a stupid hot chocolate. 

“Oh, Granger…” he smiled wickedly, “Maybe we ought to uh, return to the castle now?” 

“Absolutely not! You’ve been a complete git, and I am suddenly feeling very not in the mood, if truth be told. I need to go meet my friends,” she took another sip of her drink and stood to leave. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco rushed, grabbing her hand, “And, I’m not saying that to get into your knickers later. I just, I’m sorry. I can’t help but be a git, I’m not used to being… this,” he motioned to the space in between them, “with you, or anyone… like I said, it wasn’t real with Pansy.” 

“So… does that mean, you consider this,” Hermione repeated his hand motion, “real?” her mouth dry. 

“I mean, we can talk about what it all means, I’m not saying I think it’s time to bring you home to the manor,” he laughed dryly, “but I haven’t felt this way before, OK? I’ll try to tone down the gitness.”

Hermione smiled at her shoes, she wasn’t used to all this stuff either. This was just as much a first for her as it was for him. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

She left him in Hogs Head and made her way down to the Three Broomsticks, feeling a bit like she was living a double life. 

She entered the pub and saw Ron and Harry sitting in the corner of the room, huddled over their drinks and talking conspiratorial. Harry had left with Dumbledore just yesterday in search of one of the last Horcruxes. Hermione and Ron took a step back after the summer, helping Harry in other ways, and Dumbledore became his partner in searching. He was of more help than they were anyway. 

“Harry! You’re back!” She plopped down on the seat next to him and he looked over at her, his eyes rimmed with red. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, just the regular, fought against the darkest magic I couldn’t even imagine existed in my wildest dreams, just to come up empty handed, again. I’m exhausted, Hermione. Not just physically, and don’t get me wrong, I’m fucking knackered. I don’t know how much more I have in me…” 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I believe in you, Harry. You can do this. We are here to do whatever you might need.” 

“I’m glad you say that, I’m planning another...excursion. I’d like you and Ron to come with me, if you would.” Hermione’s eyes shot to Ron’s who were laced with the promise of adventure, and she looked back panicked at Harry. 

“What do you mean? What about Dumbledore?” 

“He is going to be taking a leave, he has some other leads he’s attending to. The three of us head out the month after next. Just for a weekend, it’ll be quick. I could use your guys’ help… this is… getting to me.” 

Hermione chewed on her lip, after the catastrophe that was last summer, the last thing she wanted to do was traipse around the country again, looking for half formed clues. But, the entire Wizarding World asked too much of Harry Potter on a normal basis, he could ask too much of them every once in awhile.

“Of course, just tell me when.” 

“Alright, and let’s just keep this to ourselves? We don’t know who in the castle is working with You-Know-Who, and I don’t want to take any chances.” 

“Do you have a plan?” Ron spoke finally. 

“We’ll work on it, we’ve got time.” 

Hermione’s double life was getting complicated, keeping secrets from everyone was a skill she hadn’t perfected. But with a little practice, Hermione could do anything.

\------------

Draco made his way back towards the castle, having procured all that he needed from Hogsmeade for the day. 

Now that he was done with Pansy, he felt even more isolated than usual. He was honestly happy to be rid of her, but his relationship with Hermione was fatally secret, which meant he now had no one to spend his free time with. 

It was an easy trade off, one he’d happily make, but there were still times like this that he missed when life was a bit simpler. 

As he turned out of the alley that was the home to Hogs Head, he saw two tall figures, lurking in the shadows. 

He was sure they couldn’t have seen inside the pub, but he stopped and stared trying to make out their identities. He cast a quick disillusionment charm on himself and stood still, when they didn’t turn towards him, he kicked a rock towards the wall causing a small diversion. They both turned, and he saw none other than Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. 

Well, well, well... He had seen Nott take the mark the year before last. He was the youngest to ever be inducted into the Death Eaters. Lucius had been horribly disappointed that the honor had not gone to Draco, but Draco felt like the cat with nine lives. He had escaped for now. He knew Blaise had been interested in taking the mark, but he wasn’t sure if he had. If so, Draco wouldn’t be surprised it had happened over holiday break. 

Draco’s chest tightened. They had been kids together, pulled stupid pranks and flew their brooms in the halls down the manor. Now all too soon, they were adults, making decisions that no one their age should be forced to make. 

Draco wished for a moment, he was one of those hero types. Wished he could march down that alley and appeal to their soul, try to save them from the darkness of Voldemort’s regime. 

He wasn’t a hero though, he was a survivor. Survivors knew when to keep their heads down, knew when it was a losing fight, and when to turn around. Nott and Zabini weren’t stupid enough to try anything at school, he hoped... but at least now he knew. He would keep an eye on them. 

Better not to tell Hermione about this… her being the hero type, might just end her up in a world of trouble with these two junior death eaters. 

\---------


	14. Fourteen

It was late, and Hermione was trying to burn the last of the midnight oil in helping Harry with his Horcrux hunt. The library was deserted, even Madame Pince had said her goodbyes and told Hermione to lock up.

Hermione stretched the tightness from her muscles, and stood to return the texts to the shelves. She’d do one last sweep of the section she was in, to see if any titles might offer any insight, and if not, if was off to bed.

She was leaning up to reach the top shelf, letting magic snatch the book from her hand once it got close enough and lead it gently into it’s rightful place. She heard a noise behind her, and stiffened.

“Hello?” she brought out her wand and gripped it fiercely. No response.

“I am about to start firing random hexes, so it’s best to make yourself known.”

“Granger,” Draco purred in the darkness.

“Malfoy! You nearly scared the shit out of me,” he came into plan view and she took a step up the ladder to return another well loved book to its shelf.

“Sorry, Granger. I tried your dorm, and figured you might still be here.”

“What are you doing up, it’s past curfew, you know. I could deduct points from Slytherin…”

“Well, we can’t have that. What can I do to convince you that being out of bed isn’t such a bad thing?” His fingers touched at her ankle and started a slow crawl up her legs until he was almost at the apex.

Hermione gulped and descended the ladder, thanking Merlin she wore a skirt in January.

“I’m sure you can think of something…” Was that her talking? When did she start saying things so sultry? It was completely out of character, but Draco brought out another side of her. She liked this side.

Draco turned her around so that she was facing the shelves and Hermione braced her hands on them. He quickly swept her hair off to one side, and started languidly kissing up and down her neck, spending special attention to the spots that he had learned so quickly last time.

Hermione was already panting and her legs started shifting back and forth, trying to shake away the escalating tension between her thighs.

Draco continued his kiss on her neck and brought one hand up to turn her chin to the side so he could claim her mouth next. She tried to turn, to kiss him properly, but his hands kept her back to his front.

His grasp slid from her shoulders to her breasts and when he firmly squeezed them through her cotton button up she gasped, interrupting their kisses.

“Where’s Pince?” he murmured.

“Long gone…” she breathed, and his fingers wasted no time undoing the buttons on her shirt and pushing it down to the ground. He kneaded her breasts again through the thin fabric of her bra and then felt one of his hands slip up the hem of her skirt.

He began to rub her mound through her underwear, and if Hermione had any brain power at all, she would be ashamed that he could feel her wetness.

Draco groaned, “Fuck, Hermione, you’re so wet.”

_Oh._

He hadn’t ever talked like this, but it earned a moan from Hermione as he pushed the edge of her knickers to the side and dipped two fingers into her folds quickly. She threw her head back and he kissed the newly exposed neck.

Draco quickly brought her to climax, letting his palm press against her sensitive bud and she found that she was riding his hand. She would be embarrassed about that later, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to mind as she rode out the final waves of pleasure.

He turned her around kissed her fully on the mouth, touching every inch of her skin, letting his hands slide up the back of her skirt to get a palm full of her bum.

“I didn’t um… take one of my potions. I didn’t know I’d be seeing you tonight.”

Draco paused from his worship of her body and stood straight, looking down at her in disbelief.

“Do you honestly think I was going to ask for your virginity in the school library?” he seemed almost amused, “I’m in no rush Granger. Forget about the potions,” he went back to kissing her, and Hermione’s heart swelled.

She had decided to lose her virginity to Draco a few days ago, it wasn’t so much a decision… as it was obvious. Why wouldn’t she lose it to such a handsome, talented, secretly sweet wizard? She wasn’t so naive that she wanted to wait for marriage or for some great love, Merlin she might never have sex if she waited for those.

She wanted to lose it with someone who made her feel exactly how Draco made her feel, someone she trusted and cared for. Somehow, since the start of term, Draco had become all of those things. She wasn’t nervous about the sentimentality of losing her virginity, but she was nervous about it hurting.

Draco was so patient, with each kiss he wasn’t expecting anything, he was just learning her and enjoying the moment. She reached down and with trembling hands she felt the obvious hardness in his shaft, and it took Draco’s breath away at her subtle touch.

“Shit, Granger,” and he pressed his hips into her open palm. She smiled at the effect she had, and made a decision. She fumbled as she undid his belt and zipper, and began sliding his pants down when his hands stopped her, “I wasn’t just saying that Hermione, we aren’t in any rush.”

“Promise, me something,” she looked starry eyed up at him, “When we do any of this, you’ll only call me Hermione.” He swallowed and nodded at her. “I’ve never done any of this type of stuff before, will you tell me if I’m doing it wrong?”

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to… just teach me. You know me, I want to be the best at everything,” she smiled brightly.

\-----

Draco groaned again, what was this witch doing to him. He’d give her all of the Malfoy’s Gringotts accounts if he could just kiss her for the rest of the night, and now here she was, the sexiest girl he’d ever seen, asking him how he’d like to be pleasured.

What had he done right along the way to deserve this?

She was a vision in her Hogwarts skirt and socks and just a bra. Every dirty childhood fantasy he’d ever had, was coming true right now. She dipped down to her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers.

She heard a gasp as she saw his member for the first time, and he couldn’t suppress a smile. That was one thing Draco Malfoy was never concerned about. Ok, he wasn’t really all that concerned about much… but especially this.

She seemed to be taking her time, inspecting it and finally reached out a dainty, timid hand and curled it around his throbbing flesh. Draco threw his head back and quickly grabbed onto the shelves in front of him.

He looked down and saw that she was curiously looking up at him, he forgot he was supposed to be teaching. “Yes, Gran--Hermione. That feels bloody fantastic, just up and down. You can go a little tigh--Ahh, Oh, fuck.” he couldn’t help but start to pump his hips into her hand, and he stared at this beautiful witch in front of him, basked in moonlight from the windows, wanting to please him.

She opened her mouth, and Draco thought he was definitely about to die, if she put her lips on him, he was a lost cause, hers to command until the end of his days.

She shyly wrapped her lips around the end of his shaft and he felt her tongue press out, tasting him, Draco moaned. She quickly started to explore with her mouth, letting her tongue and lips swirl around the head of his cock. She took another inch, and then another and then pulled away. She smiled, and did it again.

Draco resisted the urge to bury his hands in her hair, fearful he might become to brazen and scare her off. So he gripped the shelf so tight, he was worried he’d splinter it.

He could feel the familiar tension begin to mount in his belly, and he could do nothing to slow it.

“Hermione, I’m going to come. You need to stop.” But she didn’t, “Granger, please,” it was too late. Her sweet inexperienced mouth and hands had pushed him past the point of no return and he poured his orgasm into her mouth. “Fuck...Shit...Hermione…”

He looked down as she took a large swallow and wiped her mouth, smacking her lips appreciatively.

“I… I didn’t mean to do that to you, I’m sorry…” he felt like a fucking arsehole.

“Listen, I may not have done… that before, but I’m not a child. I knew what to expect,” she giggled, standing to meet him. “It wasn’t that bad.”

He looked at her in awe, and made to kiss her. She put her hands up to stop him, worried that he might not want to kiss her after.

“There is nothing that would make me want to not kiss you. Nothing,” and he buried his hands in her curls at last and kissed her deeply. “Are you still going to dock Slytherin points?” he teased.

“Hmm…” she mused, “10 points to Gryffindor! Don’t look at me like that, at least I didn’t take any away from Slytherin. You guys need all the help you can get.”

He laughed at her, “That’s an abuse of power. I could report you.”

“Let’s think of another way to get even…” she giggled as he kissed her deeply again.

\-----------------

The next morning, Hermione was practically skipping into the Great Hall, waving excitedly at all of her friends.

“Who are you? And what have you done with Hermione Granger?” Harry gaped.

“Reckon we should check her bag for polyjuice potion?” Ron nudged him, staring at her as well.

“Oh hush, you guys. I’m just in a good mood! It’s a beautiful day!” She was grinning at them, and took a big bite of toast.

“Hermione. It’s literally a gloomy January day. And it’s Tuesday.” Ron reminded her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snuck a look over at the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting away from his normal spot, eating alone. He must have felt her eyes on him, and looked up to give her a quick wink, before returning to his food.

Hermione’s heart pained. Before he dumped Pansy, he at least had her to sit with.

“I think Hermione has a boyfriend…” Ginny teased and Ron started choking on his food.

“What?!” Hermione blushed feveriously, “You’re imagination is obviously running away with you again.”

“Look at how you’re blushing! I think I’m right!” Ginny did a killer impersonation of Hermione flaunting being right.

“Ginny, knock it off. You know Hermione’s not seeing anyone… I mean who could it even be?” Ron barked.

“Excuse me?” Hermione hissed.

“I didn’t mean it like that--”

“There are other boys at this school, other than you, Ronald Weasley. Don’t you assume that I am uninteresting just because I am uninteresting to you.”

She grabbed a danish and stormed off. Stupid Ronald. Why does he seem to think that she’s such a disgusting witch, that he was doing her a favor by showing interest in her. Not that he even did that.

Jerk.

\-------

The first few classes went by quickly, and she Slughorn was listing off the ingredients they needed to make Pepperup Potion. Hermione had opted to sit next to Luna, rather than Harry and Ron. They were getting on her nerves today, ruining a perfectly good mood this morning.

Slughorn dismissed the first portion of class, and the students started preparing their work stations for the practical portion. Hermione walked over to the supply cupboard and was waiting in line when she felt a hand brush against her bum lightly. She smiled but didn’t turn around, not wanting to draw attention to them.

Draco stood next to her and he could see him sporting a secret smile, his knuckles brushing hers in the crowd waiting for their turn to grab supplies.

Draco got a hard shove from behind, and stumbled a few steps forward.

“Hurry it up, Malfoy. Stop leering at Hermione,” Seamus growled.

“Seamus! Don’t do that!”

“Why are you always sticking up for him, Mione? He’s a Death Eater! He’d turn you in toYou-Know-Who in a second, if it could get him back in his good graces.” Ron joined in, backing up Seamus.

“You’re being idiots. 20 points from Gryffindor,” Hermione was surprised that Draco just stood back, not firing back.

“Are you barking, Hermione! For him?”

“You assaulted another student, for no reason. What do you expect me to do? I’m Head Girl.”

“Glad to see where your loyalties lie, Hermione,” Seamus pushed past her and started rummaging in the cupboard. Ron was just looking at her, part hurt, part confused.

He turned and went back to his seat, and she looked to Draco. His face was stone, looking past her. He turned and resumed his spot in line.

\------

That night Hermione was lying across her bed on her tummy, surrounded by books and parchment. She was wearing cotton shorts and a Gryffindor t-shirt.

“Granger.”

She jumped and sat up quickly, “How on earth did you get in?”

He walked over and set his bag down by the side of her bed, and leaned over to casually kiss her and then sat down. As if him being in here was the most normal thing in the world.

“On your birthday, the Weasel left you in your vomit. I was around, and I helped you into your dorm. You were completely tossed and announced your password for the whole world to hear.”

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Thank you…” she said, curling up in his side and he wrapped an arm around her, lazily drawing circles on her arm with his thumb. “Listen, I’m sorry about my friends…”

“Don’t be, they are dicks. And if I wasn’t on probation I would have hexed Finnegan where he stood.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were on any type of probation.”

“Yep, one foot out of line, and I’m shipped back off into hiding.”

Hermione squeezed him around the middle. “I feel like it’s all my fault…”

Draco laughed at that, “Your friends and I have been sparring since first year, I don’t think we could blame that on you if we tried. It’s seriously not a big deal, I have about 4 months left in this hell hole, and then I’ll be… who knows. Dead probably. Once I’m not under the protection of Dumbledore.”

“Draco Malfoy! I would never let that happen. You’ll always be safe.”

“That’s a nice thought, Granger.”

“Are you lonely? Now that you aren’t… well, you know.”

“The Prince of Slytherin? Nah, even being on top, the crowd certainly left a lot to be desired. Like I said, a few more months and I won’t see any of these arseholes again.”

Hermione tried to ignore the stab of hurt that accompanied his words. Was she included in the faces he would never see again? Was she just a way to pass the time until school was over? She shook her head, and sat up. She didn’t want to say anything, they’d hardly even begun anything and she wasn’t about to scare him off with thoughts of the future.

“I know I risk sounding like a complete prat… but you’re honestly the only good thing about this place these days. I don’t give a shit if I sit by myself at breakfast or the Gryffindorks try to rough me up.” He kissed her neck from behind her, and she melted. She didn’t need to say anymore.

A knock came just then, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Sorry, probably just Head Girl stuff. Just stay in here, should be a minute.”

“Aren’t you going to change? You’re hardly decent…”

She turned to gawk at him, “Seriously! What is it with you boys! They are shorts!” she growled at him and stalked out.

The visitor knocked again, and she hurriedly opened the door.

“Ronald?”

“Listen, Hermione. I have some stuff I need to say, and you can’t talk or I’ll never get it all out.”

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm not normally a Ron hater, I just don't think he would have been a good match for our girl in the long haul. But man, this fic has me HATING him! Haha


	15. FIFTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit back, pour yourself a glass of vino, and enjoy my friends!
> 
> Musical Recommendation : Wanted by Boyce Avenue (Not a Recommendation at all, listen to it, or else! Slug Eating Hex fired your way! It's another cover, I'm a sucker for covers)
> 
> Also, I regretfully admit, we may not have an update for a few days. I'm going home to visit my family, and not sure I'm going to have time. I have a long drive tonight, so I'll be trying to bust out a few chapters. Let me know what you think, and I'll try and get you some more chapters this weekend! If not, I'll see you Monday! 
> 
> Xoxo!

“Ron, it’s just really not a good time…” Hermione’s heart was racing. Of all the times Ronald Weasley had chosen to have a heart to heart, it’s when his arch nemesis and Hermione’s new lover was hiding in her room. 

“I need you to make time.”

“Er… ok, of course. Do you want to sit down?”

“You sit down, I need to move.”

“Ok…” 

“Firstly, what in the hell is going on with you and Malfoy? What happened in Potions is not normal.”

“We’ve become...friends.”

“You can’t be friends with Malfoy, Hermione! Are you mad? His dad is a Death Eater, for crying out loud.” Ron was pacing, and yanking at his shaggy hair.

“Listen, you don’t get to dictate who I am friends with. That much should be obvious. Second, you don’t get to judge him based on who his parents are. How is it that you are so easy to look past all the good he’s done and focus solely on what his parents have done wrong?”

Ron snorted, “Fine, lets forget his deadbeat parents. How about how he’s terrorized us,you in particular for your blood. How about how he almost killed everyone in this school by scheming to let his Death Eater buddies in? How about how he almost killed Dumbledore!” Ron was yelling, and there was no shadow of a doubt that Draco was listening to every word. Her wand was on her end table in her bedroom, or she might’ve cast a silencing spell. 

“Enough. I’m not interested in almosts. He’s apologized for being a prat to me,” Now Hermione, thought of it, he hadn’t… “and that’s good enough for me. You don’t have to be friends with him, but I’m over hearing about it. I’m not going to let you guys assault him, I wouldn’t let you guys do that to anyone.”

Ron was thoughtful for a moment, before sitting down next to her. He ran his hands through his hair, rubbing furiously at the back of his neck. 

“This isn’t how I wanted this to go. Why do I have to be so damn hot headed?”

“If you figure it out, please let me know.” 

“I won’t be nice to him, Hermione. But I’ll at least be nice to you about it.” Ron took a deep breath, “Are you seeing someone?”

“Oh, Ron…”

“Listen, I know. I don’t have any right to ask, I’ve never made my intentions known and I’m right awful at talking about this kind of stuff.”

“Ron, it’s fine. Let’s not--”

“Is it Corner? Because I know you guys spend a lot of time together, and he’s all brainy like you. I would… I’d understand. I’d wait for you, Hermione. If you have questioned how I feel about you, I want this conversation to answer it. If there’s a ring for your affections, I want my wand tossed in. I’m not giving up that there is more to us. I know it’s been a long time, and we are at the bloody edge of the world right now, but I’m in love with you, Hermione Granger. I always have been. And if there’s someone else, let them know... Weasley’s don’t go down without a fight.” 

Hermione had tears spilling onto her cheeks. No one had ever spoken to her like that, no one had ever said they loved her and wanted to fight for her. Briefly, she thought it might be enough. She thought about telling him she loved him too, even though she didn’t. 

A perfect life flashed before her eyes, a life filled with little red haired children and rambunctious holidays. It could be that easy, if she only let it. 

Ron leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and walked towards the door to leave. He turned at the last minute to look back at her, but she was frozen. 

She heard the door click, and she didn’t have the strength to get up and walk back into her room. At least not yet, she wasn’t ready for Draco’s inevitable fit. 

Ron was in love with her. Draco was in her room with questionable feelings. It might be the right thing, to pursue a relationship with Ron. They had the possibility of longevity. Her heart cracked at the thought of ending things with Draco. 

They were so new, and so unexplored. She felt alive and passionate when she was with him and at the same time, she felt comfort and reliability. How could one person make you feel all that?

She had changed, and she wasn’t sure she could go back to who she was before Draco. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood to go and speak to Draco, but he was standing in the door frame of her bedroom watching her with cautious eyes. 

“Draco… I’m so sorry. I had no idea he was going to come by, let alone say all that.”

“Do you love him?” Hermione paused for maybe a moment too long, “Right, that answers that.” He grabbed his bag and went to storm out, but she caught him by the elbow. 

“Draco!” she sobbed, “Please don’t leave. Of course I love Ron, he’s my best friend. But I’m not in love with him. Please just listen!” She was all out crying and Draco had stopped dead in his tracks. Clearly unsure if he should leave or comfort her. 

“Is there a possibility of something going on between you two? I’m an only child, Granger. I don’t do sharing,” he narrowed his eyes as he spoke

“There is nothing going on with Ron, I don’t see our relationship ever going there.”

“And you’re sure?”

“I’m sure. It’d be much easier, than all of this, if I did have feelings for him. But I don’t.”

“And it’s time you fessed up about Corner as well, you guys are always hanging about. I don’t like it.” 

“Don’t worry about Michael.” 

“That’s another thing, it’s always Michael. I deserve to know what’s going on, are you shagging him or not?”

Hermione saw red then, and turned walking into her room to grab her wand and possibly hex him. 

“Tell me, Granger! Or so help me--”

“So help you what? What are you going to do? I don’t owe you any explanations about my friends!”

“No, but you do owe me explanations about your other boyfriends if I am having to break up with my Pansy!” Did he just, in a really round about sort of way, call himself her boyfriend?

“For the last time, DROP IT, DRACO!”

“NO!” he roared back at her, “I’m sick of your double standard bullshit, tell me about Corner!” 

“He’s GAY! You insufferable arsehole. Did you really need me to spell that one out for you? Have you not noticed? He’s my friend, he’s gay. We also work very closely to each other, that’s why we are always canoodling.”

“Corner is BENT?!” Draco laughed at her, “What’s noodling?”

“CA-noodling. Yougoodfornothingprick-I-swear-Imgoingtohexoffyourbits” she muttered under her breath, trying to calm herself with deep breathing and failing miserably. 

“I had no idea, Granger. Honestly.” He was still laughing, and Hermione gave him a look that could make a dragon quiver. 

“You need to leave.” 

His eyes narrowed at her, sobering him up, “What? Now you’re what? Mad at me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve been mad at you. Now, I am in complete and utter awe at how horribly insensitive you are.”

Draco came up behind her and hugged her from behind. “You’re right. Forgive me.” 

Hermione was still stiff as a board, he started rubbing his cheek against hers, and she started squirming. He held on tighter, and kept doing it, realizing he hadn’t shaved today, and he probably had a bit of stubble. 

She started giggling and trying to evade his hold, but the more she moved the more he rubbed his face on her and then let his hands start to tickle her belly as well. She lost it then, in a fit of laughter and fell down to the floor. He climbed on top of her and started tickling her legs and watched her as she squealed in delight on the rug next to her bed. 

When she was gasping for air, he finally relented and rested hovering over as she calmed down. 

They shared a look of forgiveness for the row, and he bent his elbows to kiss her. What started shy, intensified quickly. She drew her knees up so that he was lying between her legs. 

“Imstillmadatyou” she rushed between kisses. 

“You’ll always be mad at me, Granger.”

“Ah, ah, ah!” she reprimanded.

He leaned down further and nibbled her earlobe, “Hermione,” he breathed into her ear and at the same moment pushed his groin into her. 

“Again…” her fingers raking through his hair and fondling his collar, tugging on his tie to bring him closer. 

“Hermione…”

“I took my potion today…” 

Draco pushed back up onto his palms and studied her. “I told you, we aren’t in any rush. We don’t have to.”

“You know if you don’t want to…” 

He pressed his erection into her again giving her a look, “I think it’s obvious that it’s not because I don’t want to. I just… are you sure you want to do it with me? You’re first time?”

“I want it to be with you.”

He kissed her sweetly and then stood, holding her hands and bringing her up to standing too. He grabbed his wand and said “Scourgify” cleaning off her bed from her previous study session. 

\-----------------------

Draco’s heart was pounding as if it were his first time. Shit, he couldn’t believe this was happening. It had been a storm of emotions since he came by this afternoon, and now he was about to take Hermione Granger’s virginity. No, not take. Be given. It was clear that she wanted this, it was premeditated and all, by her taking her potion. 

She was looking up through thick lashes and Draco brought his hand up to cradle her face, his thumb tracing her freckles. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he blurted out and then kissed her before she could deny him the compliment. 

He gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and let his teeth graze the fullness, his hands starting their slow exploration of her body. He moved his lips to her neck and collarbones as his fingers found the hem of her shirt. 

She lifted her arms with a smile and he pulled it over her head, feasting his eyes on the beautiful silky smooth skin before his eyes. She was wearing a simple black sheer bralette, and Draco paled at the sight of her nipples barely showing themselves through the fabric. 

He brought a tentative hand up to graze one of her already hard nipples, and at the lightest touch she moaned. Her hands were busy doing away with his clothes, but he could hardly concentrate on anything but her breasts. He probably seemed entirely pervy, and later, when he regained consciousness, he would definitely care about htat. 

He was down to his tshirt and boxers and finally was brought back to reality from his wonderful vacation to Hermione’s cleavage. 

He buried his hands in her curls and leaned her back onto the newly made bed. She fell backwards and before he joined her he tugged at the waistband on of the shorts, revealing matching sheer knickers. 

He lifted her leg by the ankle and planted a kiss there, and she giggled as he rubbed his stubble along her calf. He left a trail of kisses up her leg until his nose was almost buried deep in the sweet scent of her. 

“Draco, uhm, I don’t know if you should.. What if its... nasty?” she was a bright shade of red when he looked up at her, and he smiled wickedly. 

“Not possible.” 

He rubbed his nose against the material over her clit and breathed hot breath over her soaked panties. He let his tongue glide over the material, giving himself the smallest taste. 

He reached up and grabbed the elastic of her underwear and pulled them down, he wasted no time diving into her folds with his tongue. Spreading, exploring, plunging, before finally landing on the small bundle of nerves. 

Hermione was a wreck, with her legs tightening around his face and her hands yanking on his hair. He reached his left hand up to lightly twist her nipple through the sheer material and his right hand came down to sink into her folds. 

He curled his fingers and sucked on her clit and she came quickly. Moaning his name and arching her back. 

Draco sat up, his fingers still inside of her, as she finished spasming from her orgasm. He had no doubt this was not going to last long, and he wanted to make sure she had come first. He yanked off his shirt with one hand, finally removing himself from between her legs. 

Then he stood and removed his boxers and climbed back over her. 

“You’re sure? I’ll understand…”

“I need you, Draco. Please,” she was still squirming with need and clutching at his skin. 

He positioned himself just at her entrance, her wetness spreading over his tip and threatening to make him come before he got in. She bit her lip, and nodded. 

“Squeeze, bite, hit me. Whatever you need to do,” he kissed her sweetly, and she hesitated briefly at the new taste, but shrugged it off quickly. 

He pressed his hips forward slightly, and she gasped at the fullness. He waited a moment, and then pushed a little farther. Gods, she was so tight.

Her hands on his shoulders were squeezing so tight he was sure there would be little crescent shaped marks on them for days. 

“Ok, this is it. I’m going to push through, alright?”

She bit down harder on her lip and nodded, he broke through her virginity and paused, she screamed out, somehow digging her nails in deeper. She choked out a sob as Draco whispered in her ear, “That part’s over now, love. It’s ok, just breathe.”

He pulled his hips out slowly, and then slowly reentered her passage, her face still in an awful grimace. Oh, how he wished he could take away her pain. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please don’t. It’s getting better,” she panted, “Do that again.” 

And he did. It took all his strength to go slowly for her and not fuck her into the mattress. For her, he didn’t. For her, he took his time. And after a few pumps, she was starting to have a much different experience. 

Her head was turning side to side at the new sensation, and her back arched. “Yes, Draco… that… feels… better…”

He picked up the pace, but still remaining gentle. Hopefully, there would be many more nights like this in the future where he could show her so much more. But not tonight.

“Hermione, you’re perfect. Gods, you’re so tight.” She clenched her walls as he said that and he thought he saw stars. 

He kissed every inch of her he could reach and felt overcome with emotion as he watched her experience this pleasure at his touch. 

“Yes, oh my God, Draco… YES.” She drug her nails down his back, probably breaking the skin, but Draco couldn’t give a shit, it only spurred him on. He had found a relentless rhythm, and moved to support himself on his knees so he could watch her. 

He grabbed her knee and hitched it up higher and then grabbed her small waist daintly, and he began pounding into her. She moaned and writhed in pleasure, as he choked out, “I’m coming” and he felt her unravel around him for the second time tonight. 

He collapsed on top of her, and her body was shaking. At first, he was worried he had hurt her, but then discovered she was laughing. 

“Alright, I know this was your first time,” he panted, “but generally, it’s not good to laugh.” 

“I’m sorry, I just… WOW! I had no idea, I didn’t even know that whole part of life existed. You were perfect, Draco. Thank you.” She kissed his nose. 

“You were perfect, I love---” What the fuck. “Hearing you call me Draco,” he quickly added. Had he almost said… No it’s the orgasm and the hormones and the naked girl. He couldn’t…

\---------------


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendation: Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello
> 
> Surprise!! I stayed up late last night to get out a chapter just for you guys! Hoping you'll get one more before the weekend is up! 
> 
> Xoxo!!

In the last couple of weeks since Ron’s confession, he had been incredibly...attentive. She had a short conversation with him, and instead of shooting down his feelings, she took the easy way out and said that with everything going on, like NEWTs and a tiny little war spearheaded by a maniac who hated her and her kind for no reason at all, she simply wasn’t in a good place to date anyone. 

He had held her hand, and she felt like she was cheating on Draco, even though they had made no clear declarations about their relationship. Ron told her he would wait, that he wasn’t giving up. 

That had been that. Since then, he had been thoughtful and had sat next to her whenever he could. It earned hundreds of sneering looks from Draco and had lead to all but 3 conversations, where he was convinced they were going to end up together. 

It all gave Hermione a headache. 

Today was the Gryffindor-Slytherin Match, and she was delightfully indifferent. She couldn’t give two knuts about this game, but she sat in attendance anyway. The two teams had lined up on the field, and from where she sat with Neville she could see Draco peek a glance up at her. 

Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and she felt like a complete arse for even caring. Never in her life did she think she’d be the one hoping for something from a boy, but here she was. Caring. Hoping. 

The teams lifted up on their brooms and the crowd applauded, waiting for the game to begin. Each person did a roll or a quick turn, warming up for a few moves. Ron did a barrel roll type thing, and flew into the Gryffindor stands, reaching into his Quidditch uniform and pulling out a green stick. 

He presented it to Hermione, who’s face was complete bewilderment. Great, a stick. What the hell should she do with it. She grabbed it, and on her touch it sprouted into a beautiful red rose. He was grinning wildly and pleased he had pulled off such a public display. 

Three quarter of the stands erupted in applause, and chanting Weasley Our King. She turned a brighter shade of red then her jumper and cursed him silently, all well sporting a fake, broad smile. 

She looked over and saw Draco was staring at the exchange, how could he not.

Suddenly, Ron started scrunching up his face in discomfort. 

“What the… Bloody hell…” He started pulling frantically at his ears and slapping himself with his gloved hand. 

Hermione was concerned for all of about 30 seconds, until she remembered Draco’s favorite childhood spell. Twitchy Ears Jinx. She looked over to where he had been flying and saw that he was shaking with laughter. Hermione couldn’t help but smile, what a jealous little git.

The stands had now started laughing at Ron, and Hermione shot Draco a look, and as quickly as the fit had descended, it had lifted as well. 

“Sorry about that,” Ron recovered, “Allergies, maybe.” 

“Right, well thank you for the flower, Ronald.”

“My pleasure, Valentine!” 

Ron had asked her to attend the Valentine Party as her date, to which she had skirted out of by insisting they go in a big group, so no one would feel left out. 

Madame Hooch blew the whistle, and the players began darting around the pitch. Slytherin took a quick lead, but Gryffindor was never far behind. She watched as the three most important men in her life, battled it out on the Quidditch field. 

Harry was faster than Draco, she could tell easily. Draco was had more finesse, he could make quicker turns, drop faster, had more control of his broom. 

This would be the last time they’d meet on the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione found herself secretly rooting for Slytherin. Honestly, she hadn’t cared about this game her entire time at Hogwarts, so she didn’t really feel like she betraying her house. 

Slytherin was up a few points, but if Harry found the snitch, Gryffindor would easily take the win. Her heart started pounding as she scoured the area for the snitch. As if she would see something the boys wouldn’t. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two brooms on opposite of the field, make off in a blur. Draco and Harry. She couldn’t see the snitch, but saw as Harry would pull away, he would need to slow down so that he could maneuver around the players, while Draco never had to slow. He kept his pace and moved quickly in and out play. Both of their arms were extended, reaching for an invisible snitch, when suddenly Harry almost hit one of the poles extending from the stands. Draco rolled away from it and then resumed his course. 

They were within inches of each other, and just when Harry made his final push, the snitch changed course, and Draco moved faster than she thought possible, snatching it from the air.   
Hermione shrieked in happiness, standing on her feet. Upon seeing the confused faces of her classmates who were all shouting in anguish, she joined them, trying to mask her glee at Draco’s victory. 

“Oh dangit! I thought Harry got it in the end.” Neville gave her a suspicious look. 

\-----

All of the stands had gathered on the pitch, pouring out there after the game. She was looking all over the place for Draco, and saw him standing by Crabbe, Goyle and the Greengrass sisters. Hermione didn’t miss the way the younger one was staring all googly eyed at Draco. Ugh. 

Luckily her friends were on the other end of the pitch, so it was completely natural that she would walk by Draco. 

As she passed him, she made a big deal about bumping into him. 

“Oh, sorry Malfoy.” She nodded, slipping a piece of paper into his hand and walking on quickly. When she looked back he was looking at her confused, until realization dawned on him. 

She didn’t notice Blaise Zabini watching them from a few feet away, a curious eyebrow lifted. 

\-----

Draco shoved his hand quickly in his pocket, depositing the small scrap of paper safely. It was bloody freezing, and the crowd of students helped alleviate a bit of the February bite, but barely. 

Someone shouted that the party continue in the common room, and he readily agreed. The young Greengrass girl saddled up next to him and was droning on and on about how great he had done, and how he was the star of the team. Blah blah blah bullshit. 

He smiled nicely and walked on next to her, barely listening. There was a time not too long ago he would have loved to have a pretty, young girl doting on him. But those days were over, now he wanted really to see Hermione. 

“You go on ahead, I’ll meet you guys in the dungeons,” he nodded to the group he was with, and paused just inside the door. 

He reached into his pocket and turned his back on the sea of students making their way into the castle. 

“Meet me at the Slytherin Head’s Dorm, 11:00. Password is now Crookshanks. - H” 

Draco smiled. How he had come to hate that wretched cat over the past few weeks, of course she would change it to that. 

He felt the paper get snatched from his hand and his heart immediately began pounding in his chest. He whipped around to see Zabini glaring at him. 

“Malfoy, you wouldn’t be passing notes with a Mudblood now, would you? It almost looked like a little bit of foul play was afoot.” Fucking A. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Zabini, give it back if you know what’s good for you.” 

“I was telling Nott and Pansy that you were spending just a little too much time with our resident filth these days, caught a bit of a sweet spot on her have you?”

“Fuck you,” he spat trying to snatch the paper back. 

“OH HOH HOH! Hit a nerve? I can’t wait to tell Nott about this, I knew you’d defected, you piece of shit.” He turned to read it, and immediately snapped back around, “What the fuck is this rubbish? Granger gave this to you?” He raised an eyebrow at Draco, who remained silent. “You’re a fucking joke, Malfoy. I’m watching you and your little Mudblood witch. I’m going to find out what’s going on, make no mistake.” 

Zabini shoved the note at Malfoy’s chest, who let it fall to the ground. Once Zabini was lost in the crowd, he bent down to pick it up. He inspected it and found it said the same thing. He shrugged, and made his way down to the common room. 

\------

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was less than appealing. Everyone was nursing their sorrows with butterbeers and firewhiskey they had stored away, hoping to be using it for celebrating. 

Hermione sat there with her morose friends, and kept checking the time. She’d be leaving soon to meet Draco, but until then she was wallowing along with her friends. 

Ron’s affections had dwindled since this afternoon, the loss taking a toll on his recent cheerful disposition. Harry remained silence, only breaking it to comment on how 1. It was unfair they would not be winning the House Cup in their final year 2. Draco was most likely a cheater. 

“Well… this has been insanely stimulating and horribly fun boys. But I think I’m going to leave you to drown your sorrows. I’m off to bed.”

“You can’t go! It’s half ten!” Ron whined.

“I’m tired, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Right, see you Hermione.” Harry murmered, staring into the fire. You’d think he wasn’t planning the demise of the greatest Dark Wizard in history, if this was what got him so down. 

“You guys did great today. Hogwarts will remember for you for years to come!”

“Merlin, we are never going to play Quidditch again.” Ron blanched, before she could get sucked into another pity party, she turned to leave. She made her way to the portrait at her dorm, but instead of entering, looked around her. The coast was clear, so she cast a disillusionment charm on herself, and turned to make her way down to the dungeons. 

There were a few students left lingering in the halls, and Hermione felt a pang of guilt that she wasn’t a better Head Girl. But dammit all, the world was ending. There were more important things than curfews and confiscating a few butterbeers. 

She had set up the unoccupied room that the Slytherin Head would be in, if there ever was one, and changed the password. Head Girl had privileges, that’s to be sure. She had snuck some supplies in earlier that afternoon, and set out some champagne she had begged Dobby for and the box of chocolates from Honey Dukes a few weeks back. 

She stripped down to her bra and underwear and started immediately shivering, maybe from the cold but most likely from the nerves. She didn’t do stuff like this. But it was a celebration, and a holiday. Well it would be in an hour or so. 

When Draco came in, she was going to be all sexy lioness. She just knew it, she was going to be all lusty and purring, yes, she was going to be hot. 

The door opened, and Draco walked in, still in his Quidditch uniform. He froze when he took in her satin red bra and matching knickers, and Hermione turned a pretty shade of pink and then threw her arms up to cover herself. Perfect, Hermione. Sexy as hell. 

“Draco!” she exclaimed in surprise.

He laughed, “Expecting someone else? God, I hope not. I’ve made it all the way to February without being expelled, I’d hate to lose it killing some poor bastard,” he smirked at her and walked closer letting his gaze pour over her.”

 

“Of course not! You just startled me.” Her arms still covering her chest and tummy. “Er… hi. Congratulations.” 

“Is this my victory party?” He purred, placing a kiss on her neck and peeling her arms away from him. “I have to say, I like it immensely more than the one I just left. Crabbe and Goyle were having a spitting contest,” he snickered. 

“Yes, I suppose you could call it a victory party. I was rooting for you a bit, you know.” 

He threw his head back in laughter, “Rooting for me? Against the Chosen One, His Royal Highness, Harry Potter? Well… you always were a sucker for the underdog.” He let his fingers trail down her arm leaving a wake of goosebumps down her arm. 

She leaned up to kiss him and it quickly escalated, and they were all hot breath and dancing tongues, each one fighting for control of the kiss. 

Draco’s clothes quickly became a heap on the floor, and he made to push her gently back onto the bed but she surprised him by sidestepping and then pushing him flat on his back. He put a happily surprised expression on, and leaned back with his hands behind his ears. 

She reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, releasing her breasts from their confines, and then slid her panties down as well. 

Hermione Granger was standing, stark naked in front of Draco Malfoy. Not too long ago, she would have definitely claimed this was a nightmare plucked straight from the depths of her subconscious. Now, it was the most beautiful reality she ever could have imagined. 

She slid down his underwear and then climbed to straddle him. His face turning from a playful smirk to one laced with silver eyed lust. He moved his hands to rest on her hips and took a deep breath. 

Hermione liked this. They had engaged in very fun and new sexual trysts over the last two weeks, but Draco was always on top, always took the lead. She decided that tonight was the night to change this. 

She hovered over his member as he assisted her in the placement and then she began to slowly sink down, earning a hiss through clenched teeth from her Slytherin. She came all the way back up and then repeated the slow descent, and then began to rock her hips in every direction. Learning the different sensations of each movement, relishing the sex fueled stares from beneath her. This was the moment, the sexy lioness moment. 

Draco's hands dug deeper into her hips as she found a tempo that suited her best, she could feel the friction rubbing against her bud and started gasping as the tightness started to wind its way into her lower belly. 

As she her orgasm began she found that she wasn’t able to keep the momentum of movement, her focus lacking and Draco, noticing too, took over. His hands moving her hips for her as she brought her arms up to cover her mouth and her body stiffened from her orgasm. 

As her pleasure plateaued and fell at last, she collapsed with her hands on either side of Draco’s head. 

“Will you do something for me, Draco?” she whispered, panting. 

“Anything.” 

“Take me, however you want. Like I just did… I want to see.” 

Draco groaned and flipped her fluidly onto her back, and gave a soft bite onto her neck, earning a yelp. “Tell me if it's too much.” 

Hermione was already gasping as he moved quickly into her, but he pulled out. Leaving her wanting and writhing. A sudden flip and she was on her belly with him behind her on his knees. He grabbed her the waist and hoisted her up on her knees so she was on almost on all fours, except that she was resting on her elbows. 

She hadn’t been expecting this, and he entered her swiftly, filling her all at once. She gasped and moaned enjoying the completely new feeling this position introduced. 

“Oh my GOD! Draco!” 

“Yes, scream for me, Hermione.” 

And she did, oh she did. 

He was relentless and hard, never letting up. He grasped at her hips, and she could hear the repetitive smacking of their sweat soaked bodies together. 

When she stopped being so vocal, he wound his hands in her curls and tugged gently, eliciting more moans and praises of his name.   
Before long he was gasping and riding out his own orgasm, and collapsing beside her. 

“Fuck. That was…” he started

“Fucking amazing, actually,” she finished, smiling and he laughed at her curse. “Thank you for being so gentle with me these last few weeks, I’ve thoroughly enjoyed every moment. But I have to admit, I like this too…” 

“I had no idea you were such a kinky witch, Granger.” She was nestled into the crook of his arm and was laying almost across him, her limbs dead to her and draped across his torso and legs. He was, as usual, rubbing soft circles into her exposed skin with the pad of his thumb. 

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy, as she remembered that while she was experiencing all of this for the first time, he was well seasoned. And by four other witches, too. She tensed and he felt it. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Granger…” he warned.

One of the things she loved about being with Draco, is that they didn’t play games. They had nasty rows, and they made up. She didn’t really feel like fighting, so she tried to make her voice as soft as possible. 

“I guess, I’m a bit jealous. I kind of forgot I wasn’t your first too… and this is all probably old news to you by now.”

Draco laughed, rolling on top her again. 

“Hermione Granger, I assure you that I have never in my life been with anyone as beautiful,” he paused to kiss her nose, “sexy,” paused to kiss her left eye, “tenacious” paused to kiss her right eye, “or infuriating witch as you” he finally kissed her lips. “Some of the acts might not be new, but feeling this way while doing them is. I assure you.”

She smiled, he could be so charming when he set his mind to it. They were quiet for a while after that, just laying together and enjoying these quiet moments. When a thought dawned on her, 

“You know, I shouldn’t even be celebrating with you after you beat us. It’s not very loyal to my own house is it?” she murmured quietly, basking in their post-coital glow. Her back was bare and he was threading circles along her spine, grinning uncontrollably.

“Now, now… When did you become such a Hufflepuff?” he cooed, mocking her. It earned him a sharp slap on his chest. So much for charming. 

“Fuck!” 

He quickly rolled her on her back and began tickling her sides. She erupted into fits of hysterical laughter trying to squirm away from his relentless assault. He finally ceased and bent down to hover over her and brush a casual kiss across her lips. 

He rolled to his side and out of the bed and Hermione was left with a chill. Damn these dungeons for being so cold. 

“Draco, would you toss me my jumper. It’s freezing.” She pulled the blanket up to cover her chest and rubbed the tops of her arms. 

He was pulling on his boxers and a wicked smile stretched across his face. He bent down and grabbed his Quidditch shirt and tossed it at her on the bed. She didn’t even make an effort to catch it. 

“You’re joking. My jumper is just there!” She pointed right next to where his shirt had been. She could NOT put on that hideous color. 

“Oh come on, Hermione, just put it on. It’s my big night! Shouldn’t my girlfriend,” there was that blasted word again, “at least support me in private since she was rooting against me the entire game?” She couldn’t help but laugh as he playfully pouted. 

She grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head, noticing Draco’s approving stare as her arms reached over her head and he was treated to an undisturbed showing of Hermione’s chest. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and his groin twitched. 

“You well know, that if you had seen me in the Slytherin section you would have fallen off your broom! You’d have nothing to celebrate then, so honestly you should thank me,” she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. His eyes darkened at the sight of her in his shirt. “This shirt smells,” she said flatly, scrunching up her nose.

It was his turn to laugh then and he made his way back to the bed. He crawled over to her and kept crawling until she was flat on her back. He rubbed the tip of his nose across her lips and then kissed them, letting the intensity build with each second. She lifted her knee to hitch around his hip and felt him smile through his kisses. 

“Thank you.” He conceded, “And might I add… you look fucking sexy in green.” 

She sniggered at his playful grin, “I’ve got you something.” 

“What do you mean? Something other than all the sex?”

“Yes, something than other all of the sex. It’s not really anything, just over there on the desk.” 

The spoilt little brat all but skipped over and quickly froze upon seeing the Champagne and chocolates. 

“It’s alright if you didn’t get me anything, it’s not even an actual holiday… I only brought them so I could have some. Purely selfish. They cost like a sickle, so stop being all broody.”

“It’s not Valentine’s Day, yet. You didn’t say we were exchanging gifts tonight,” she had never seen him look so panicked in all his life.

“It’s seriously not a big deal, Draco. Just bring them over so I can have some!” she laughed, and tried to ignore the hurt that he hadn’t gotten her anything. He padded back over with the chocolates and the champagne, no glasses, a look chagrin covering his face. 

He popped the cork and they sipped out of the bottle while Hermione inspected the chocolates, looking for the ones she wanted. 

“It’s not Wizard’s Chess, Granger. Just pick one.” 

“I can’t just pick one. I only like the ones with the milk chocolate and coconut flakes, of course. They are usually round with chocolate swirls on top.” 

She picked on up and sniffed it, bit into half, made a disgusted face, and then returned the half eaten chocolate to the box. 

“You’re serious?” he gaped, “Give me these!” he yanked them away from her, “You can’t just eat half of all of my chocolates if you don’t even like them!” 

She pouted, “How am I supposed to find the coconut clusters!” 

“Are you sure you’re a witch? Accio Coconut Clusters.” Two chocolates raised up from their bed and Hermione squealed, snatching them out of the air. 

“Thank you!” 

“Thank you for the chocolates, and for not slobbering on all of them so I might enjoy a few.” He picked up one with his long fingers and popped it in his mouth. 

“You’re very good at wandless magic,” she stated. 

“Well, I’ve known about magic my entire life, lots more time to practice. If you think about it, I was doing wandless magic as a kid. When I would angry or sad, shit would happen. Probably a bit different for you, but I’ve been learning how to harness it since I was a kid,” he said casually.

“Will you help me get better?”

“Sure. Hey, what’d you do to that note? The one you gave me, Zabini couldn’t read it.”

“Oh did he try?” she giggled, “It’s just a concealment charm really, but it personally insults the person who tries to read it. One time, Harry had something with the charm on it, and Snape tried to read it. It told him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people’s business… I wonder what it told Blaise?” 

“Brilliant,” he joined her in laughing, “He looked like he’d seen a ghost.” 

“Well, I’ve got to go… but I am really proud of you. You did so well today.” 

“Can’t you stay?” he looked hopefully at her. 

“Maybe a different night. Some of the prefects are coming by before breakfast, we have last minute details to cover before the party tomorrow night. Are you going?”

“Ugh, sounds awful. Probably.”

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She climbed over him on the bed and discarded his Quidditch uniform with MALFOY across the back, and dressed in her own clothes. She tried handing it back to him, as he laid lazily back against the headboard. 

“Keep it.” 

“You’ll freeze!”

“It’ll keep me warm, knowing you are wearing it every now and again,” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for one more long lingering kiss. “Goodnight, Granger.”

“Night, Malfoy.” She curled the shirt up and made to sneak out of the room. 

“And Granger?” she turned, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

\------  
In the morning, the entire Great Hall was covered in red and pink. It looked like cupid came and threw up all over everything. All the pastries were heart shaped and covered in pink icing, there were small charmed heart shaped butterflies swarming about, driving Hermione insane. 

She had been up late with Draco and then had to meet the Prefects so early she felt like bashing her head into the stone wall. No coffee in the world would get her through this day. 

The post started to come in overhead, and the owls delivered the regular mail as well as a few obvious Valentine’s gifts to different students. 

Hermione ignored them, it seemed clear last night that she shouldn’t be expecting anything from Draco. Just then a single red rose fell on her plate, and startled her. 

Followed by another, and another, and...another. What in the… she looked up to see a long line of owls making their way past the Gryffindor table, each one clutching a red rose and depositing it on the table in front of her. 

She grinned foolishly as 24 long stemmed roses were piled in front of her. The last one with an attached note. Ron and Harry were staring at her and the gift with wide eyes, Ron also clearly put off that his simple gesture had been outdone so soon. 

With a shaking hand, she opened the note. 

Be my Valentine? Love, DM. 

She didn’t dare a glance at the Slytherin table, but grinned as she read the paper. She quickly folded it, but it was snatched from her hands by Ginny. 

“I told you guys she was dating someone! Who is the mystery man?” 

Hermione reached for the paper, but Ginny held it out of her reach and it was quickly snatched up by Ron who opened it to read it, already quite angry. 

“Roses are Red,   
Violets are Blue,   
Weasels are ugly,   
And smell like poo.” 

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, but Ginny and Ron didn’t not appreciate the notes poetry. 

“That’s not even well written. Who would even send you a poem like this?” 

“Oh, Ronald!” she laughed, snatching her note and her flowers up, breathing in a giant whiff of her roses, she got up and drifted back to her dorm, completely enamoured by her little snake.


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! I hated being away from this story the last couple days! Please forgive typos and errors. It's so late, and I'm so tired! But I HAD to post a chapter tonight!

Hermione loved her friends. Honestly, there was no question about the way their adventure had forged their alliance. Their friendship would last a lifetime. 

But right now, they were bugging the shit out of her. She told herself again and again that she wasn’t the kind of girl who would want to ditch her friends to be with a boy, but right now she did. 

Ron was still sulking about the flower delivery this morning, and Harry and Ginny were so drowning so deep in each other eyes, she wasn’t sure they’d ever come up for air. 

The party was a disgusting display of tacky decorations and it seemed that only the sixth years were enjoying themselves. The band changed to a slow song, and Harry whispered in Ginny’s ear, and they rose from their seats to join the other couples swaying under a canopy of floating hearts and an enchanted starry ceiling. 

Well this wasn’t awkward at all. Ron perked up quickly, recognizing an opportunity. He stood and held his hand out to Hermione. Shit shit shit. 

“Mione, can I have this dance?”

“Oh, err, of course Ronald.” She could already feel a pair of silvery eyes watching her every movement. 

He lifted his arm, expecting her to do a twirl, because why wouldn’t he. Hermione Granger was obviously a twirly kind of girl. She did an awkward spin and simultaneously rolled her eyes. He brought her a little closer than maybe she was comfortable with. 

He rested his hand on her lower back and held her right, their bodies flush. She was really trying not to rest her head on his shoulder, but the song was lovely and it felt nice to be held. His cheek was leaning against her forehead. 

She could see a hundred pair of eyes watching them. Everyone seemed to be watching a fairy tale right before their eyes, and Hermione felt like she was helpless. Like a narrative was being written, and she was obligated to fall in line. 

“I know I don’t have much to offer right now, Mione. But someday I will, I will work so hard for you.” 

“You don’t need to work hard for me, Ronald. Please don’t think so little of me, as to think it’s because you didn’t give me a bunch of roses. The rose you gave me was beautiful.” 

“Then what is it? We’re perfect for each other.” 

“Are we?”, she paused, “Why?”

“Hermione, I know you. I’d never hurt you, never leave you.”

“What if that’s not enough?”

“What else is there?”

“More…” 

She was crying, she didn’t want to hurt Ron. All the things he was saying were true, he would never hurt or leave her. Who was she, to think she deserved more than a good man promising her wonderful things. 

Harry and Ginny saddled up next to them. 

“Party is lame, fancy sneaking down to the lake? Granted our head girl doesn’t rat us out, that is?” 

Hermione and Ron were staring at each other, paying no attention to them. 

Hermione mouthed “I’m sorry,” before turning and sprinting out of the Great Hall and made it to the third floor before she heard someone ascending the stairs behind her. 

“Mione,” Ron panted, “Come on, don’t run out. It’s ok if you aren’t ready, I told you I’ll wait.” 

“I don’t want you to wait,” she sobbed.

He brought in her in for a big bear hug, wrapping his strong arms around her. He had grown up, and she hadn’t noticed. All the Quidditch and eating he did, he was a man. 

“Well, what about what I want? I’m not ready to give up, but it’s not worth our friendship. I’ll be waiting until you’re ready,” he kissed her temple sweetly, “Can you come down to the lake? Let’s just hang out with Harry & Ginny.” 

“Not tonight, I’m a bit worn actually. I’m just going to go to sleep, if that’s alright.” 

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow. It’s Sunday, Harry wants to go over the mission. He says it’s almost time.” 

She nodded.

He let her go and held her hands, giving them a squeeze before turning and rejoining the party. 

She went to her dorm and threw herself into the shower, letting the hot water pour down over her, straightening her curls and soothing her tense muscles. 

She had almost forgotten about the dreaded mission, she didn’t want to go. She was afraid, and being in this bubble at Hogwarts with Draco, it made her feel safe. That was a dangerous thing to feel, but she felt it nonetheless. She wanted to stay here under Dumbledore’s protection forever. 

She would need to tell Draco they were leaving, and she wondered how he would take it. Probably not well. 

She missed him horribly suddenly, and felt her legs give out and she slid down the tiles to let the water fall over her.

She felt the weight of reality of the war come over her, and she sobbed into the tile walls, not caring that they echoed her pain back to her. This war was coming to a head, there was a tension spreading throughout the air. They would lose friends, she could lose Draco. Draco could lose her, and she would die without her parents ever knowing. 

This revealed a new round of wailing. 

The shower door opened, and she didn’t jump, she wasn’t surprised. 

Of course, he would come for her. 

She didn’t pause in her tears, as Draco reached in and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel and draped it over her crouching form and then leaned down under her legs and scooped her easily into her arms, saying nothing. 

He laid her down in the bed, and crawled in next to her, fully clothed. He held her, naked and soaking wet as she cried herself to sleep. As she cried over their loss of innocence, their lost childhood, the possibility of a lost future. 

She sobbed that this might be the only real love of her life, and she was terrified to say it out loud. 

She cried over her best friend, who she knew would have a broken heart at the end of this. 

She cried for Harry, who was being offered up as the champion of the wizarding world and no say about it one way or the other. 

She cried until she fell fast asleep, and his shirt was soaked with tears and shower droplets.

————

They had never stayed with each other through the night, but the early morning sunlight was streaming in, and he was there. 

She leaned up to kiss his nose, and rolled out of bed. Grabbing her cotton robe and tying her hair up. She walked into the bathroom and upon inspecting herself in the mirror, groaned. 

Her eyes were puffy and her face still splotchy from the night of crying. She washed her bloated face and brushed her teeth, before walking back into the bedroom and curling up next to Draco again. 

As she settled back in, he stirred. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her curls. 

She thought she might falling in love with Draco. Maybe she was past that, maybe she was in deep already. She didn’t have much to go on, but she knew that this feeling was something bigger than she could have imagined in her life before. 

They had a connection and a force that lived between them, something that was easily hostile but easier still, was tender and quiet. They flowed easily through the spectrum of emotion, never lingering on only one. 

She felt her heart crack as she thought of what would be in their future after Hogwarts. Would he go back into hiding? Fight alongside them? 

She knew her place would be next to Harry and Ron, and Draco would never be welcome among them. Which meant that no matter how this all ended, they would be separated. 

Perspective, Hermione. There were thousands of Muggleborns and Muggle’s who were depending on her to do the right thing, to fight the good fight. There was something horribly tempting about running off into the sunset with Draco. Finding a corner of the world, far away from Voldemort and his followers. 

She knew that wasn’t who she was, but it was still a nice dream.

She never felt like she properly fell into the Gryffindor stereotype. She more obviously identified with Ravenclaw, although there were times she could muster the courage she needed, she didn’t feel inherently brave. 

Draco began stirring from his sleep again, and letting his hands roam, feeling the soft fabric of her cotton robe. As his hand pulled on the tie and explored the skin underneath, Hermione let go of everything else. 

Draco was a master at making her forget, and she let him. 

 

———

As they lay there post-coitally, Hemione let her hands glide over the firm muscle of Draco’s abdomen. He had the most beautiful body she had ever seen, she would have never imagined that under his robes he looked like this. 

“Have you heard from your mother?” He tensed at the questions, and Hermione prayed he wouldn’t storm out. He didn’t like discussing his family. 

“Yes.” 

“Is that all you want to say?”

“Ugh, Hermione. My family is so fucked up, it’s nothing like yours. Can’t you understand, it’s embarrassing for me?”

“Listen, I know you probably feel that way. But you can trust me. I’m an orphan these days, don’t forget. Before then, I might as well have been. We couldn’t share anything, I couldn’t show them what I was learning at school. I had no idea about advances in muggle technology. We were just ships in the night. It’s not perfect for me either.”

Draco didn’t speak right away, he traced shapes on her bare back instead. 

“She’s left hiding.” 

“You don’t mean… she’s not gone back.” 

“No, she’s made amends with Andromeda. She is staying with her.” 

“Draco, that’s wonderful!”

“It’s interesting. I’m sure my father would be spitting fire if he knew. From what I understand they haven’t had any contact since the Order abducted her.” 

“That’s a bit harsh…”

“Whatever.” 

“Tell me about your dad.”

“Hermione…,” he groaned.

“Please.” 

He took a deep breath, “My father is an impossible person to please. He has ridiculous expectations and his priorities about the things that are important are ludicrous. He’s all: Family, Duty, Honor. I’m sure he’s killed innocents and tortured them as well. He’s hardly said a kind word to me my entire life.” 

“Tell me something good…”

Draco sat in contemplative silence for a long time. 

“He has incredible magic, and he’s taught me from the time I was very small that I had it too. He encouraged me to do my best constantly and never missed a Quidditch game if he could help it. In some twisted, fucked up way, I know he loved my Mother and I. He just was shit at showing it.”

She squeezed him, “Thank you. I hate this war has done such awful things to so many. I hope your father finds some redemption.” 

“I doubt it, Granger. But it’s a nice thought.” 

\-----

Later, that afternoon, Draco was ascending the stairs to the Headmaster’s office. He had been summoned, without cause, and was terrified he was about to be expelled. His heart was pounding through his chest. 

Maybe they had found out he was sleeping with Granger. Was that an expellable offense?

The door opened, and he shuffled in. A hooded figure stood with it’s back to Draco and Dumbledore smiled softly as he entered, his blue eyes crinkling. 

“I’ll just give you a moment, Mr. Malfoy. I’ll be back shortly.” 

“Professor?”

But Dumbledore had turned and retreated to what Draco assumed was his private chambers.   
The figure turned and dropped their hood, Draco’s breath was taken away at the sight of his mother. True, he was used to going long spans of time without seeing her, but for some reason he couldn’t place, he missed her more this time. 

He stomped towards her and wrapped her in a fierce hug. 

“Merlin, you’ve grown, child.” 

He didn’t speak. It was something he had been taught as a child, ‘Don’t speak unless you can improve the silence’, and he couldn’t.

“Draco… I’m so sorry. I know, I’ve told you so little in my letters. But, I… I understand.”

“Mother, it’s fine.”

“No, Draco, it’s not. You saved me. I don’t even have a good excuse, but being forced into exile, and then being so easily accepted by my estranged sister… I’ve just, I’ve come to know myself a little better. A lot better. Can you forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive.” 

“Have you… spoken to your father?”

Draco ground his teeth, and felt bile rise into the back of his throat.

“Really? Is that why you’re here? I should’ve known.”

Draco turned to walk out of the room but a gentle hand stayed his arm. 

“I know… he’s a bastard. I know that. Draco Malfoy, that man is the love of my life, and what if you can save him? What if you can help him the way you helped me? Maybe the Order--”

“I don’t want him saved. Did that occur to you? He got us into the mess, he’s destroyed our family, our lives, our futures. Why would you want him in our lives again?”

“He wasn’t like this always, you know.” she smiled, lost in a memory, “Lucius Malfoy was actually quite a charming and sweet boy. He too, had a hard father with lofty ambitions. Lucius succumbed to what his father wanted, and lost himself. I am so grateful that you won’t share that fate, Draco. I just can’t stand the idea of never seeing him again…” she choked back a sob, and turned to hide her face, her shoulders caving in. 

“I’m in love.” 

“You’re…what?!” she turned, aghast.

“I haven’t even told her yet… she’s far too good, and not just for me, she’s just too good for anyone. I can’t tell her I love her, because you and father fucked my brain up so much. You two have set ridiculous standards for my life, and constantly made me feel that I wasn’t enough. How can I be enough for her?”

“Oh son, you will be so much more than enough.” She brought her palms up to rest on her cheeks, and Draco saw that she the sadness in her eyes had been replaced with something far more dangerous. Hope. “You’re father and I, I can’t even say we did our best. We did what we thought was right in the moment, and when you’re a parent you will realize you are constantly shifting what right is. We were wrong. That’s a hard potion to swallow as a parent. You will be better, I know it. Don’t doubt yourself, she’s a lucky witch.” 

“She’s a Muggleborn.” Draco raised his chin, in true Hermione fashion. 

Narcissa took a deep swallow and stared into her son’s eyes. 

“It remains the same, she’s a lucky witch.” 

Draco hugged her then and even let a few traitorous tears fall. 

“I love you, Draco,” she squeezed him tightly, “Will you do me a favor?”

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back, “I make no promises if it’s about Father.” 

“Tell her you love her. Take it from a woman who wasn’t told nearly enough… tell her.” 

Draco studied the woman he had known since before his first breath. He thought he knew her better than anyone, but he was wrong. There was a complexity and a suffering that he might never get to know. 

Before, in the shadow of Lucius she had seemed meek and constantly trembling. Now, she was a pillar of strength and determination. 

“What will you do? When the battle comes?” he asked, ignoring her earlier request. 

“I still don’t know. You?”

“I don’t either. Hopefully, we both figure it out, and soon. I have a strange feeling we are running out of time.”

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're thinking loves!! I don't know how exactly how many chapters are left, but we are getting closer to the end. Boo!!!
> 
> Any requests for a new story?


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, friends! I'm thinking 2... maybe 3 chapters left? 
> 
> Musical Recommendation: Helium by Sia

“Not fucking happening, Granger.”

Hermione was standing in front of him, trembling. Her travel clothes on, her charmed bag packed.

“It’s not a discussion, Draco. I’m sorry, I know you’re pissed I didn’t tell you, and I get that--

“I’m not pissed, I’m fucking furious. You’re telling me, my girlfriend and her two dimwitted, suicidal, hero-complexed and stupidly famous friends are running off looking for dark artifacts impregnated by the soul of the darkest wizard in history, with hardly a whim or a clue to go on, in the midst of snatchers and Death Eaters… alone. Not. Fucking. Happening.”

He stomped off the couch, and she hung her head. She had taken a gamble in telling Draco right before she left, but it was the only decision that kept her not bound and kidnapped in the Room of Requirement, because surely that would be what happened.

“Draco, I have to go. Harry needs me.”

“Bullshit. He has more than enough grown fucking adults to aid His Highness.”

“You don’t get it.. We’ve done this before, we work together. Just because he was chosen to fight Voldemort, doesn’t mean that he does it alone. This is just as much my cause, as it is his. More so, maybe”

“Are you daft?” he hissed, “This isn’t pretend, Granger. I’ve seen these wizards, hell, I was one of those wizards. They’ll capture you, torture, kill you.”

“That’s a sacrifice, I’m prepared to make.” Hermione was channeling Godric Gryffindor himself, summoning all his bravery, as she said those words.

“Yea? Well I’m not. You’d take yourself away from me? You’d leave me behind in this rotten fucking hole, with nothing and no one?”

Hermione took a breath and it strangled her.

“I hate leaving you, but this is the reality of war. I need you to understand, I need to do this. It’s the only way this ends.”

“SEND SOMEONE ELSE!” he was begging and standing over her, she was shaking. She didn’t want to go, she had a bad feeling about this weekend.

“Kiss me, Draco. Please.”

Draco sighed and grabbed her face with an intensity she didn’t think possible. Each kiss was seared with a memory. When the kiss finally broke she had tears falling from her cheeks, and he kissed each one away as they trailed down her cheeks.

“You better fucking come back, Granger. I’m not kidding.”

“I promise. Two days. I…” she almost said the words that had been hanging on her lips for weeks now, but she couldn’t bring herself to say them. “I’ll see you soon.” _Chicken._

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly again, and walked out of her dorm.

She didn’t hear the whispered words as the doors closed. _I love you._

\--------

 

Draco sat nervously in the Head Master’s office, wringing his sweaty hands repeatedly. He hadn’t seen Granger in four days, and had finally mustered up the courage to approach Dumbledore.

He didn’t think the Headmaster knew about Granger and his relationship, but when he had confessed that there was more to their friendship, Dumbledore didn’t bat an eyelash.

Granger had left with scarhead and the pauper on Friday, although Draco had protested pretty vehemently. They were on a mission to collect Horcruxes and had a lead. She promised she’d be back no later than Saturday. That came and went, along with Sunday and Monday.

Dumbledore had been in the middle of insisting that he knew about the incident, and the Order was working tirelessly to track them down. He ensured that they had a system in place, but something had indeed gone wrong.

Draco could knock their skulls together. Who sends a bunch of kids to do shit like this?

The door burst open and in rushed none other than Harry Potter, panting wildly and covered in a thick layer of dirt and blood. The sight of him made Draco want to vomit, as he couldn’t help but think whose blood he was wearing.

“PROFESSOR!” He screamed, not yet noticing Draco’s presence. Dumbledore stepped forward and the words started pouring out of his mouth. “We were found at Godric’s Hollow. Ambushed. We apparated to the woods, but we were followed. Snatchers. We were taken.”

“Slow down, Harry. Where are Ron and Hermione now? Are they safe?”

“No. They are at Malfoy Manor.” He exclaimed, running out of breath as he doubled over.

“NO!” Draco hadn’t meant to, but he cried out, his face losing blood. Garnishing Harry’s attention for the first time along with an angry glare.

“That’s right, Daddy has my best friends locked away in your slimy dungeon.” He sneered at him.

“I must alert the Aurors at once, we will get them out. How did you escape, Harry?” Dumbledore questioned.

“Dobby. He saved me. And Draco’s Auntie,” Harry spared him a nasty look, “Repayed the favor by killing him as we escaped. He was meant to go back, Professor. I don’t even know what they are doing to them. Hermione’s in bad shape. Bellatrix questioned and tortured her for hours. I….I couldn’t get back in to save them, Professor.” Harry was crying into his hands now.

“I’ll go. The wards should still let me in. I can get into the dungeons easy enough, I’ll get them out.” Draco stood and prepared to leave. Feigning courage he didn’t really possess, this was the exact opposite kind of shit he was used to doing.

“I could never ask that of you, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco scoffed at the old man, “You’ve asked more than that of these suicidal idiots for years, it could take forever the aurors to storm the Manor and disarm the wards. It could cost lives you and I aren’t prepared to sacrifice. I can do this.”

Dumbledore took a long few minutes to consider Draco’s proposition.

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy. I will accompany you.”

“I’m going with you as well.” Potter stood and wiped furiously at his cheeks.

“No chance in hell, no offense, Sir. Potter, You are a walking target, and if I have any chance getting in and out with my life and your friends, I don’t need to be watching out for you too. Besides, let’s hope the wards still let me in. There is no way you two are getting in without getting seriously splinched. My father won’t harm me, I just need to be fast.” He really wanted to believe that. “Where can I apparte from, sir?”

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, a trace of sadness in his clear blue eyes as they took Draco in.

“The Astronomy Tower. Go quickly, help will be on the way should you need it.”

“And how will I alert the aurors I need help?”

“Have Ron or Hermione send a Patronous. They know how.”

“Right. I’ll be back, sir.”

With that Draco was off, climbing the stairs to that fated tower that changed his life almost a full year ago. His heart was pounding but his hands were steady. He mentally berated himself for not going to Dumbledore sooner, he might have changed something. Again, his cowardice would cost him everything.

Granger. She was all he could think about. They had barely begun anything, and now she would be taken away from him. The thought of his own blood torturing the girl he had become so fond of made him feel like vomiting.

He ran to the platform overlooking the Black Lake and took a deep breath. Praying to Salazar that he wouldn’t get splinched and the wards hadn’t changed. He put his bedroom clearly in his mind and then with a swirl of magic he was gone and then there again.

His room was untouched and the curtains were drawn. Draco felt shrouded by the shadows and he breathed easily for a moment. He ran over to his desk quickly, ripped open the desk drawer and grabbed the small black box his mother had given to him the year before.

He then pressed himself against the large double doors, listening for any sound. None came except the blood rushing in his ears. He swallowed a large breath and slid out the doors. He moved quickly and silently, calling on all of his Seeker training.

His home felt suddenly so foreign to him. All the years running down these halls with Crabbe and Goyle, being yelled at by his mum as he rode his broom in the grand ballroom against the rules, kissing Pansy for the first time in this very hallway.

He shook away his ghosts, and tried to forget that this evil place had once been home.

He made it to the grand staircase and still found no one, so he descended into the entry of the manor. It was perfectly quiet, and that could mean only a few people were here. The fewer the better. Off to the left was his father’s study, the door was cracked open and he saw his dad’s back facing out the window, a hunch to his shoulders.

He adjusted his grip on his wand and took a shuddering breath.

“Expelliarmus,” he said firmly and his father’s walking stick landed quickly in his outstretched palm. Lucius turned angrily to see his attacker and his face brightened before it fell as he saw his son.

“Draco! What in the fuck are you doing here?” he whispered. A good sign. He wasn’t shouting for backup.

“Where are Granger and Weasley’s wands?” Draco ignored his father’s question. He hadn’t dropped his wand and it pointed squarely at his father’s chest and Draco ignored the slight shake in his wrist.

“What? You’re here for them?” Disbelief thick in his voice. “A blood traitor and a Mudblood?”

“Yes, yes, and please spare me the song and dance, I need to get out of here.”

“This is the path you choose, son? To abandon generations of tradition and your parents?”

“Don’t be stupid.” He spat at his father, “Mum believes in me, she’s still with me. She’s safe by the way, not that you even care. You’ll never see her again, if I have anything to do with it. But yes, I choose them. I deserve…” Granger’s words haunted him, “More. More than all of this.”

“More than this? More money and power than you could ever use in a hundred lifetimes? What a spoiled child you are, to think you deserve more than all I have to offer you.”

All I have to offer you. In some twisted way, was Lucius actually thinking he was doing a good job as a parent? He was providing Draco with what he thought was important, and getting it at any means necessary.

“On with it,” he poked the air with his wand, refusing to soften towards his father.

Lucius stared for a long minute as his son, and sighed, “Will you put me in a body bind curse before you leave? The Dark Lord will kill me if he knows I let you go.” Sighing deeply and filled with sadness. He reached into his desk and produced three wands, which he slowly handed over. “Draco, I…”

“Save it, Father,” he raised and refocused his wand and took the others.

“I don’t know if I’ll see you again,” Draco saw a look on his father’s face he had never seen before. Sadness. He was completely defeated, and upon further inspection Draco noticed his skin was looking gray. He had purple bruises on his face and his cheeks were sunken. “I’m so sorry for everything, son. Don’t make the mistakes I’ve made, and I don’t mean in following the Dark Lord. You’re the better man. Here, take this.”

Lucius handed over an envelope.

“It’s to a Gringotts account the Dark Lord doesn’t know about. It will last you and your mother for the rest of your days. Invest it wisely, and your children will never want for anything. Start your new line, be happy,” he waved it off casually, but Draco wasn’t fooled.

“Right,” Draco said hesitantly taking the envelope and opening his mouth to cast the curse.

“Tell your mother… She was the love of my life. Will you?” Draco’s mouth was hanging open. His father was saying goodbye, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He was a selfish, evil bastard who had never said a kind word about anyone. He had resigned that he would never have the love of his father, and he certainly wouldn’t love him back. But the idea of this being the end, made his heart ache with the finality of it all.

“Petrificus Totalus,” he said finally. Lucius fell to the ground with a thud. he thought he might say something before going, but he didn’t know what. “She said the same thing about you. Goodbye, Father.” Was all he could summon. And he turned and was about to leave the study with the 4 wands.

He paused and walked back over to his father, dropping his walking stick which concealed his wand next to his frozen body.

He started to make his way towards the dungeons, moving like a silent cat, sticking to the shadows. A few portraits noticed him, but said nothing.

He heard a scream that stopped his heart, intertwined with an evil cackle. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the awful noise. The screaming didn’t stop, Granger’s voice kept filling his ears. He tore away towards the ballroom, sweat gathering along his forehead and a sob threatening to break his stamina.

His vision blurred at the same as it sharpened. A dangerous amount of adrenaline pumping through his consciousness.

When he made it, he looked in to see Bellatrix hovering over Hermione and scratching something into her forearm. She looked dead, and Draco prayed he was wrong. He held his breath, and looked around the room. It was just his Aunt, no one else here. Weasley must still be in the Dungeons.

He aimed at Bellatrix’s back and shouted the worst curse he could bring to mind. “CONFRINGO!”

Her body twisted in the air and smashed nastily against the far wall, her wand falling by Hermione’s hand. His aunts broken body lay so still he thought he might have killed her, but he knew he didn’t have that kind of luck.

He ran over to Hermione, shoving all the wands in his pocket. Looking down at her, he knew she must be dead and he wanted to lay down next to her. To let Voldemort come by and finish him off as well.

She let out a moan and his heart soared. “Granger. Dammit, I told you not to run off with those idiots. Ennervate.” He twisted his wand and a large breath filled her chest and her eyes fluttered open. “Where are you hurt? Can you walk?”

“Draco?” Her eyes were cloudy and there were burst blood vessels surrounding her brown irises. He did a quick assessment and found that she definitely had a few broken ribs and her breathing was shallow. Her cheekbone had a large bruise smeared across it and there was a cut on her leg that had soaked through her clothes. Her hair was matted with blood, and it clung to the side of her face and neck. She was so broken.

“Good to see you too, Granger. You have no idea how good. Let’s go.”

He noticed Bellatrix’s wand and looked back to her, still not moving. He reached out and grabbed the knotted wand and with all his strength, snapped it in half leaving the pieces where they were.

He wondered if he should kill her. If he should end her madness once and for all, but again his cowardice took over. For all of his dark ambitions in his youth, he didn’t have enough hate in his body to muster the curse. As much as a Patronous needed happy memories, an Avada needed hate. He couldn’t finish this.

He scooped Hermione up and she made little effort to cling to him. There was fresh blood dripping from her arm and pooling at their feet, and she seemed to be bobbing in between consciousness.

He tried to run, but found his feet wouldn’t let him move fast enough. Every second wasted could be their last. He was waiting on held breath to hear an Avada aimed at his back.

He made it at last to the dungeons and down the stairs.

Weasley was clutching his abdomen, covered in blood. His eye was swollen shut and he looked to be covered in his own filth.

“Weasley, get the fuck up. We have to go.”

Of course, no response came. He couldn’t apparate them all. Shit. He’d have to take Granger, and then come back for Weasley, which was risky. Even if it wasn’t for her, he would never leave Weasley to this fate.

Neither one of them were conscious enough to send a Patronous, and he could only apparate in, not out. He needed to drop the wards, but his brain was fuzzy with adrenaline and he didn’t know the right ones to drop to leave, return and leave again.

“Master Malfoy?” A small voice spoke up. Poppy, the house elf.

“Hi Poppy, yes.” Relief flooded his senses, “I need your help. Drop the wards now, Poppy.”

“Oh, Master Malfoy, Poppy can not. She is instructed to watch these prisoners by Master Malfoy! They can not leave. One has already escaped, and I am awaiting my punishment for that mistake now.”

Draco closed his eyes in frustration, “Listen Poppy. You are coming with me. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and tossed it at her. She caught it instinctively and her eyes filled with tears. She was free.

“Oh, what have you done Master Malfoy?” She dropped the shirt. “What have you done?!” She was crying. Fuck. He didn’t have time for this.

“Listen, you will drop the wards now. Then come over here, we are leaving. All of us.” Poppy was staring at her hands and crying, but she muttered the incantation to drop the wards. “Brilliant, Poppy, I need to you to apparate Weasley here to St. Mungo’s. I can’t side apparate everyone. Got it? St. Mungos. Are you listening?”

Poppy was wailing, but slowly listening to her instructions. She grabbed Weasley’s broken arm and through broken sobs apparated them out of the Dungeon.

“Don’t worry Granger, it’s going to be over soon.” He leaned down to press a kiss on her bloodied forehead and they spun in a whirl of magic arriving in the lobby of Saint Mungo’s next to a bawling house elf and a comatose Ginger.

Granger went limp in his embrace and her arm rolled forward, exposing the injury on her forearm that his Aunt had branded her with.

Mudblood.

Draco didn’t attempt to contain the wretch for his stomach this time. He vomited on the floor.

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'm sure those that have read Reparo will recognize much of this chapter!


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical Recommendation: All I Ask by Adele

Draco sat in the waiting room next to an incredibly irritating Potter for hours. Weasley and Hermione had been with the healers, and they had sat in tense silence for longer than Draco could care to keep track of. 

Finally Potter spoke, “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” 

Draco didn’t say anything. 

“Is there something going on with you and Hermione?”

Draco remained silent. 

“I’m not stupid, you know. Hermione, believes in everyone, she can’t see a lost cause when it’s standing in front of her.”

“Not now, Potter. I’m not in the mood to row with you about something you don’t understand.” 

“Her and Ron are going to end up together. This war is about to come to a head, I’m almost done preparing, and then I’ll finish it. One way or another. Have you really changed as much as she thinks you have?”

“It’s none of your fucking business, Potter. What don't’ you understand? No matter what side I stand on, I still think you’re an arsehole. I still don’t want to be your friend or have little heart to hearts. The girl I love is in there, bleeding out at the hands of my family. You think I give a shit what Golden Boy thinks? Piss. Off.”

“The girl you what?” Harry asked incredulously.

“What?”

“You just said the girl you love? You...love her?”

“Just back off, Potter.”

“Does she love you back?”

Draco remained silent for a long time, before rubbing his face with his hands and taking a deep breath, “Honestly, I don’t know.” 

\------

Several more hours went by and no one came out to update them. A few more Order members gathered in the Waiting Room, including the entirety of the Weasley Clan, who was staring on and off at Draco’s presence. 

Dumbledore entered the waiting room, and everyone stood to stand around him. Draco near the back, with held breath. 

“The healers were able to save our two most courageous young Order members. They are resting comfortably.” Everyone let out a breath and Molly started shedding happy tears, “We owe their rescue, to Mr. Malfoy here. Without him, we might have easily lost them both. He made decisions against his own family that I think we all would hesitate to make, and we owe him our deepest gratitude. Thank you.” Dumbledore’s ice blue eyes landed on Draco, and he felt shifty all of a sudden. 

A lot of murmured ‘thanks’ came from the rest of the members, and Harry nodded once at Draco with his mouth in a tight line. 

“Now, after speaking with Mr. Malfoy about the events that took place at the manor, I believe his efforts should be concealed. The Order will take responsibility for the raid on the Manor. I do not want Mr. Malfoy targeted in the days to come or at Hogwarts if there are still followers of Lord Voldemort within its walls.”

“So, who knows the truth?”

“Only those in this room, and Miss Granger, as she woke up briefly during the rescue. Mr. Weasley is not to be told, are we understood Mr. Potter?” Dumbledore’s eyes fell harshly on Potter. 

“Understood, sir.”

“Right, Mr. Malfoy, might I have a word?”

Draco walked towards Dumbledore and he led them around the corner. 

“I fear you will never get the proper recognition for your efforts yesterday, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you know they are not unnoticed,” he spoke quietly. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“I have something for you, I feel you should have it. Open it by yourself, if you will, I fear Miss Granger should not have it yet.” 

Dumbledore handed Draco a velvet sac with what felt like a fist sized glass orb in it. 

Draco inspected it, and Dumbledore turned to return to the waiting room. 

“Oh, and Mister Malfoy?”

“Yes sir?”

“She’s asking for you,” he winked and continued back. 

\-------

Draco opened the small sac and reached into find a cloudy glass orb, and he lifted it to peer inside. 

The orb spoke to him in a dreamy voice he faintly recognized, 

Before the zenith of battle begins, the Prince of Shadows will save the Princess of the Light. This act of true love and sacrifice will save thousands from absolute peril at the hands of the Dark Lord, she will be essential in the Great Battle. Their love will be born when the seasons die, and slumber when the seasons bloom. 

Bollocks. Prince of fucking Shadows….Draco didn’t believe in prophecy. He was logical and this was the farthest thing from that. Besides, their love was just starting. 

Stupid fucking Trewlaney. 

\-----

Hermione felt healed and horribly wounded, all at once. There was no physical pain left, no awful bruising or cracked ribs to remind her what she had endured, but their was an ache in her muscles, and in her soul. 

She had been told that there was one wound they hadn’t been able to heal, and she hadn’t mustered the strength to take off the bandage on her arm. She lifted the edge gingerly, and started to remove the linen. 

She gasped as she saw the deep red flesh wounds marring her otherwise perfect skin, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Her fingertips reached out to trace the lines, that thanks to magic were already starting to heal. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione snapped from her reverie at the quiet sound of Draco’s voice. 

“Draco,” she smiled and moved her body to the side gently, making room for him to join her. 

“I don’t deserve to touch you,” he whispered, falling to his knees next to her bed, “No matter what I do in my life, I’ll never be able to give back what my family has taken from you.” 

“Oh hush, come and hold me.” Draco looked at the door and she grabbed her wand, “Colloportus. Now come lay with me. You’re so broody,” she chuckled.

He sighed, and joined her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling her scent. There was a time not long ago, she had given up hope she would ever be with him again. She turned her face up to kiss him and he rested his palm on her cheeks and kissed her gently. 

“I’m so sorry…” 

“Please stop apologizing, it’s not your fault. We shouldn’t have gone to Godric’s Hollow, we should have been smarter. They were waiting for us. We barely escaped and landed in the woods outside of town, right in the hands of the snatchers. We got separated, I was trying to apparate, but I couldn’t focus.” 

“Who caught you? Was it my father? I swear if he touched you…”

“No, no, he didn’t. I barely saw him actually, he seems unwell… Fenrir Greyback caught me.” Hermoine felt him stiffen, “He didn’t lay a hand on me. They were going to wait until You-Know-Who showed up, well anyway. It’s a long story, one I don’t care to revisit.”

“I thought I’d lost you…” 

“I thought the same, I’m so happy it was just an awful nightmare. Although, I think the end is coming, Harry knows where the last Horcrux is. It’s almost over…” 

“Run away with me, Hermione. Let’s just leave, and not look back. I’ll keep you safe and protected. Please, don’t fight in this war.”

“You know I can’t…” she thought briefly about asking what he wanted from her after the war, after Hogwarts. She couldn’t muster the strength to do so, it had been syphoned out of her the last few days. Every drop of courage had been bled from her veins, and she didn’t think she could handle the blow of hearing that he wouldn’t want anything. 

Besides, they might be dead in a week. Who needed to make plans for a future they might not even see. 

\--------

Draco left her room once she fast asleep, knowing that before long the rest of her well wishers would be pouring in. He found himself resentful that they were a secret, that he couldn’t sit by her side and hold her hand during this time. 

He floo’d his way back into Headmaster’s office, and Snape was there, waiting. 

“Mister Malfoy.” 

“Snape,” he nodded. 

“I’m glad to see you’re safe, that was a very risky move indeed.” 

“Yes, well, looks like you lot are rubbing off on me,” this earned a raised eyebrow from Snape. “Tell me, why? Why did you defect and start serving the Order.” 

“You know, I’m inclined not to tell you… however, I am sure you can tell that this war is coming to a head. I can feel it in the air. When it does, and I’m dead, maybe I’d want someone to know the truth,” he paused in thought, “I had a Gryffindor girl within my reach once as well, I made all the wrong choices, let jealousy and anger get the best of me. Don’t make my mistakes.” 

This was the second time he heard that in the last 48 hours. 

“Who is she? Your lost girl?”

“Someone from another life.” Snape shook his head, “I wanted to give you a chance. To leave. I believe the Final Battle is coming within a few days. If you head down to the Dungeons and gather your things, I can apparate you to safety.” 

“Why just me?”

“It’s not just you. The Headmaster will be giving all the children who are not able to fight or those unwilling to fight, the opportunity to leave the premises.”

“And what makes you think I’m not going to fight?”

“Please, Draco. I’ve known you since infancy, you aren’t that type.”

“I’m not that person anymore. I have something worth fighting for.” 

\--------

Two days later, Hermione returned. He had waited in her room for her, pacing back and forth, and praying that no one would be escorting her as far as her room. 

The castle had been almost completely evacuated, save the Gryffindor 7th years, and some other remaining 7th years from the other houses. Most of the other Slytherin’s had disappeared as well. 

There was a strain that permeated the air, and felt heavy on your chest. There was a storm brewing on the horizon, and Draco prayed that this wasn’t the last night. 

Hermione entered, with the pink back in her cheeks and her hair full of life again. Draco walked over and didn’t say a word, he just hugged her tightly. 

“Can you feel it?”

He nodded, “Can I touch you? Is it… is it too soon?”

\------

Her answer was a kiss, that was firm and with purpose. Her hands winding their way up into his soft hair and his arms wrapping all the way around her waist, and lifting her effortlessly, walked her over to the bed and laid her back. He climbed on top of her and took his time, kissing every inch of her lips and face, slowly memorizing the way her skin felt under his lips. 

His mouth moved to the hollow under her chin and trailed kisses down to her collarbone. His hands reached down to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head, revealing her cream colored skin beneath.

He traced the freckles that made a constellation on her chest and kissed the space between her breasts, finally freeing them from her bra and speckling them with kisses as well. Hermione was whimpering and tugging on his hair. 

His lips found their way to the waistband of her denims and he did away with the button and pulled them down. He hovered over her and felt overcome with emotion seeing this beautiful woman before him. He was so completely in love with her, and the idea of either one of them not living another day was too much to comprehend. 

If he only had 12 hours to live, he wanted to be doing exactly this. He discarded his clothes, and laid down next to her. Her lips found his neck and he stretched it to offer her easier access while his fingers found their way into her knickers. 

He caressed her attentive bud quickly, earning a purr and a clench of her thighs, and he dipped two fingers into her folds. Reaching, reaching, until he finally found the spot that when he curled his fingers, elicited the most beautiful noise from Hermione he had ever heard. 

Her hands reached down and grasped his member, firmly applying pressure and then gliding her hand up and down. 

She rolled on top of him, and quickly impaled herself on his manhood, both of them groaning at this quick sensations over taking them. 

“Oh, Draco…” she praised, as he guided her hips so that she was riding him at a wonderful pace. When she began to take over the pace, finding one that would quickly lead to her own climax, his hands left her hips and began massaging her breasts, alternating between lightly pinching her nipples and palming the flesh. 

She quickly found her end, and her hands pulled her curls up away from her shoulders while he stared at her in rapturous awe. As she slowed and came down from her orgasm, he flipped her and pressed into her swiftly. 

He slowed the momentum, and began an easy tempo. Enjoying each thrust, committing it to memory. He stared deep into her eyes as he pumped slowly in and out of her, his fingers intertwining with hers above her head. 

“Draco, please…” 

He conceded, although he would have been happy to do this all night. He picked up the pace of his thrusting and quickly brought them both to climax. He stayed inside her for a moment, kissing her lips and pulling back to study her face. 

A few tears fell from the corners of her eyes, and he kissed them quickly away. 

He rolled to the side and squeezed her, a knot rising in his throat. This was it. 

“Hermione… I just wanted you to know--”

“Draco, please don’t” she cut him off, her voice shaking, “Don’t say goodbye. Whatever it is, tell me tomorrow?”

He swallowed stiffly, and nodded his head. He felt her start to tremble in his arms and on his chest a few tears pooled from her quiet sobs. He was glad she was buried in his arms, because she couldn’t see the two traitorous tears that fell from his. 

“Tomorrow, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... I'm crying. I'm not ready to finish this story!! This was a hard chapter for me to write. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. We might just be finishing this bad boy up tonight. 
> 
> Then what am I going to do?!


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breath. 
> 
> Here we go!

Hermione woke to a clash of thunder and an empty bed. She was panting away the last of a bad dream and she was drenched in sweat. It was early, too early in the morning.

“Lumos,” she cast, and a small light filled the room. She reached for her wand and saw a small scrap of paper next to her wand. She opened it,

It’s tomorrow. I love you.

Her heart splintered, and a sob escaped. She had lost so much of herself over the last week, she had seen the worst, accepted death and come back to the living. She had hope, she had a future. They had to win.

A knock began pounding on the door and there was yelling coming from the other side of the door.

“HERMIONE! HERMIONE!! Wake UP!”

She threw on her clothes and trainers, grabbing her wand she raced towards the door. Standing there, panting and out of breath were Ron and Harry.

“It’s time, Hermione. I’ve got it.” Harry held up a small chalice, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff if Hermione wasn’t mistaken.

“It’s time?”

“I know where the last one is, I need you guys to figure out how to destroy them. I don’t know where the sword is, but I need to get to Ravenclaw Tower. Can you guys handle this?”

Hermione heard another crack of thunder, but realized there was no rain. She ran over to the window and the scene in front of her took her breath away. There were hundreds of men and women gathered around the wards of the schools, parasites ready to attach the host.

“Oh my God.”

“We’ve got to move, Hermione. Can I count on you?”

She shook her head, as magic streaked across the sky and crashed along the dome of the wards.

“Yes, yes of course.” Draco.

Harry tore off sprinting down the corridor, leaving Ron and Hermione.

“What do we do, Mione? Are you ok?” his blue eyes were soft and concerned. “It’s almost over…” he wrapped her in a huge hug.

“I need to go tend to something. It’s urgent. Can you take this and meet me outside the Great Hall?”

“Hermione! What’s more important than this?” he shouted.

“Trust me, I need to see Dumbledore. I’ll be there in less than thirty minutes.”

A huge crack came from outside, and she looked over her shoulder. The wards were failing.

“I have to go!” She turned and ran down the opposite side of the corridor, leaving Ron cursing after her. She ascended stairs and rounded corners, her feet carrying her faster than she thought possible.

She finally made her way to the Headmaster’s office and spoke the password to the Gargoyle Guardian. She took the stairs at two at a time, throwing herself into Dumbledore’s office. Inside were Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt and Dumbledore, who all turned to examine her suspiciously.

“My friends, you have your assignments. Be safe.” The three of them turned and left each giving Hermione an encouraging look. “What can I do you for you Miss Granger?”

“Please, Headmaster. I need permission to use your Floo, I need to get Draco out of here.”

“Mister Malfoy does not wish to leave, he has already been given the opportunity and has declined.”

“HE WHAT?! Headmaster, he has to leave. They’ll kill him.”

“I fear, if this doesn’t end up the way we want it to, they’ll kill us all. Mister Malfoy was presented with the chance to return to safety, he responded that ‘he has something worth fighting for.’”

Hermione’s chest tightened, “If I get him here, can he Floo out?”

“Of course, Miss Granger. But I fear we are running out of time.”

“I’m going to the Dungeons now, I’ll be back in just a moment.”

\-----

Draco couldn’t see outside from the Dungeons, but he knew what he would see if he could. He sat on his bed, his expensive furnishings surrounding him, and shaking with adrenaline.  
This was it, the moment of truth.

He stood on shaking legs and left the Slytherin dormitory, his wand firmly grasped in his hand.

He felt a wand jab into his neck and a hand grasp his collar, tossing him in an old potions classroom.

He stumbled in, and righted himself, turning to face his attacker. Zabini.

“Malfoy. Time to tell me who’s side you’re actually on. Either I kill you, or I take you with me. The Dark Lord isn’t happy about you taking time off, but he has decided it’s time you rejoin your brothers.”

Zabini’s wand was trained at his chest. The door was still opened, he just needed to get to it.

Draco didn’t speak, the less he said the better.

“I knew you’d not only gone and defected, but you’d found yourself a little Mudblood whore as well. Couldn’t you at least have slummed with a half blood, Merlin. You really have nothing left now. Don’t worry, I’m going to enjoy being the last face she sees. I’m going to relish the light leaving her eyes, and knowing that you are the one who is going to suffer by it. I won’t kill you, Malfoy. Not today, for the sake of our mothers.”

Draco needed to pull some shit out of nowhere, this bastard was going to have a bullseye out for Hermione. He needed to distract him, get him to drop his wand and stun his ass.

“Please, Zabini. You think I’d actually sully myself with the filth? She’s a fucking Mudblood. She’s nothing. I was just fucking her.”

“Yea? I’ve been watching you, mate. Seemed to be a little more than that.” Zabini wasn’t buying it.

“You think I’d risk my inheritance for her? It was just a way of getting back at Potter, I can’t wait to see the look on his stupid fucking face when I tell him how I fucked his little friend, popped her cherry and made her beg for more. You should’ve seen it mate, she begged for this pureblood dick to be inside her. They’re all the same.”

Zabini laughed, and lowered his wand for a fraction of an inch.

“Now that’s the Malfoy I know! Nott seemed to believe you’d gone off and defected, but I knew you were just hanging low. We’ve got to go.”

“Incarcerous!”

Ropes flew out of the end of Draco’s wand and wrapped tightly around Zabini’s body, cutting off all movement.

“You know the rules, the harder you fight...the tighter they get. I’d stop that now. Mobilicorpus.”

“You fucking bastard, you’re going to be dead before this night is over, I fucking promise you that. Your rat father will be too.”

 

Zacbini was floating in front of him, “Don’t you dare speak a word against my Father,” he spat and punched Zabini right in the nose. “For your sake, I hope I do die, and these ropes lift. Otherwise, you might be here for a long while.”

Zabini was bleeding from his nose and mouth from the impact of Draco’s fist.

“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance, you fucker.”

“Yea, definitely should’ve.”

Draco opened a supply closet and threw Blaise in, he leaned down and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his dark mark. It’d be the first thing anyone saw. Hopefully he’d be found by an Order member or Auror and would be quickly transported to Azkaban, but for good measure Draco snapped his wand.

He slammed the door shut as Zabini cursed his existence using a string of profanities that even made Draco’s eyes widen.

He needed to find Granger, now.

\------

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the Dungeons, she had no time and she had to meet Ron and rid the world of another Horcrux. She just needed to get Draco to safety first, she couldn’t concentrate if she was worrying about him, surely that would be enough to get him to see reason and leave the castle.

As she rushed down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room she heard voices and paused, her heart racing.

She paused outside an open door, and heard rushed voices. Her heart dropped when she recognized the first,

_“--She’s a fucking Mudblood. She’s nothing. I was just fucking her.”_

_“Yea? I’ve been watching you, mate. Seemed to be a little more than that.”_

_“You think I’d risk my inheritance for her? It was just a way of getting back at Potter, I can’t wait to see the look on his stupid fucking face when I tell him how I fucked his little friend, popped her cherry--”_

Hermione wanted to vomit, wanted to put them both in body bind curses and leave them to rot.

She doubled over, the pain taking over the adrenaline. Every insecurity she had ever had about their relationship was spouting from the lips of the boy she loved, the lips she had kissed not 12 hours ago.

Fuck this.

She turned and sprinted back the way she had come, Ron and Harry needed her. She didn’t have to waste, especially not on this.

\------

Hermione looked out the doors to the courtyard, and saw with trembling breaths that the battle had indeed begun. There were jets of magic streaming across the stone in every color imaginable, her mouth hung open as she saw one too many flashes of unforgivable green, and she prayed they missed.

“HERMIONE!” Ronald was waving furiously, “Where have you been? What’s the plan?”

“First floor girls bathroom! Now!” She took off in a sprint, and he followed her.

“Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?!” he shouted.

“Yes, let’s hope I’m not wrong! And that you can speak a little Parseltongue!”

\-----------

Draco rounded the stairs to the entry outside the Great Hall, and saw with bewildered eyes that the battle was in full swing. The noises coming from the battlefield would surely haunt him for the rest of his days.

If Granger was anywhere, she’d be out there. Fighting with the rest of them. He rushed out, wand drawn, narrowly missing a purple stream of magic.

He noticed a few cloaked Death Eaters, aiming unforgivables at his classmates. They were children fighting grown dark wizards. He hoped he wouldn’t be meeting his Father this way.

He raised his wands at their backs, firing an “Impedementia” and “Confringo”. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, breathing a sigh of relief and shouting a thanks, before taking off again.

\-------------

“I can’t do this, Ron. I can’t. You just do it.” She shoved the fang back into his hand.

“I believe in you, Hermione. I know this is too much, this is all way too fucking much. But it’s about to be over. I promise I’m going to keep you safe, I promise. I love you, Hermione.”

She clutched the fang and stared at the innocuous cup before her. The walls were dripping and the air was damp. She could feel the evil hanging in the air around them.

She felt herself steel in resolve, and dropped to her knees, the fang like a dagger, slicing through the golden cup.

A dark mist of smoke rose from the severed chalice and formed a giant sickening face above them, before rushing past them and there was a giant whoosh of fresh air that followed. She took a deep cleansing breath and smiled at Ron.

He looked at her in awe, with love pouring from his eyes. She needed to make a decision, and she wasn’t even sure it was hers to make. She drew in a haggard breath and Ron moved towards her, wrapping her in his arms and covering her mouth.

It was a little clumsy, but sweet and full of importance. He loved her. It might be enough, she lied to herself.

\-----

“DRACO!!” A shrill voice pierced the air, a voice he never expected to hear on the battlefield, he whipped around and saw his Mother sprinting towards him, wand drawn.

“Mother! What the fuck are you doing here?” he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

“Some of the order left from Andromeda’s, I had to come. Have you seen your father?”

“Father?!”

“I need to get you both out of here! I can’t lose you, don’t you understand?”

“I’m not going, not without Hermione.”

“Hermione? Hermione Granger?! She’s the one?” Her eyes clouding with disbelief.

“Yes, I have to find her.”

“Damn these blasted hoods. I have no idea who he is, hopefully he’ll see me…”

“I saw him, at the manor. It’s a long story, but he wanted me to tell you, you are the love of his life.” Draco watched as a horrible pain spread across her face.

“Stay with me, son. We’ll find them.”

\-------

Hermione and Ron climbed the stairs, hand in hand, watching as swirls of apparition funneled around them and magic sped past their bodies. They gave each other a quick squeeze of the hand and Ron kissed her temple.

“Be careful. I love you.”

She paused, as he waited for her response, “I love you too,” It wasn’t a lie, she told herself. She did in some way, love Ron. She just didn’t know how yet.

They aimed their wands, and started an assault on every damn Death Eater they could find, making their way into the courtyard.

\-----

“Cissy! How dare you protect that blood traitor. Stand aside, so I can show my nephew the consequences of breaking a witch’s wand.”

Bellatrix seemed somehow even more deranged, her eyes wild and beady. She had a nasty scar that spread down her face, and she sneered with hatred as she stared at Draco. He felt his insides start to squirm under her intense glare.

Fuck, he hated her.

Narcissa moved to stand in front of her son, and before Draco could move to stop her, Bellatrix fired a spell that sent Narcissa flying into the stone behind her. He looked to where she laid, not even comprehending that now there was no barrier between him and his demented Aunt.

“Don’t worry, Draco. I wouldn’t kill my own sister. Andromeda would have been dead years ago if I would. But my nephew...not so much,” an evil snarl formed on her lips as she began the spell that would end his life, he was sure of it.

It all happened too fast, he closed his eyes and conjured a protection spell, just as he was shoved out of the way. The spell finished forming on her lips, but it wasn’t an Avada, it was the cutting spell, but it didn’t land on him.

A hooded figure laid at his feet, and he knelt quickly to pull back the hood.

Lucius.

Bellatrix was cackling with laughter as she watched Draco’s confused face, turned to a knowing one.

His stomach wretched and deep red gashes spread over his father’s body, and Lucius began gargling on his blood, choking. Draco was filled with a hate for the witch who had harmed his mother, killed his father and damaged Hermione permanently. The hate pulsed so deeply within him, that his vision turned a shade of lime green, and without thinking, he heard himself yell,

“Avada Kedavra!” silencing her evil cackles and stealing away some of his strength. His knees buckled, and he dropped to his Father’s side.

“Draco, I’m so sorry. I was...trying… to find you. I didn’t harm anyone.. I… I… promise,” Lucius rasped.

“Ok, Father. It’s fine, save your energy. We just need to get you up to the hospital wing, or St. Mungos. Maybe we can apparate?” He grabbed his father and dragged him over where his mother was stirring, at the corner of the battle.

He looked up when he heard a bold war cry and saw Longbottom slash through Nagini’s thick neck and for the first time in over a year his eyes fell on the decrepit, evil wizard, as he screamed into the sky.

He looked further over, and saw Harry and Voldemort were now locked in a duel, both wands about to split from the magic spitting from their wands.

“DRACO!!” his mother’s wails brought him back to the issue at hand, literally. His hands were trying to stop the bleeding as his warm pureblood spread over his fingers. “Do something! DO SOMETHING!!” She was hysterical, and Draco closed his eyes. Trying to think of anything that would help him.

“I… I don’t know mum,” He rarely used such a casual term for her.

“Lucius, oh you stupid man. I love you, do you hear me?”

“Mum, he… he saved my life. This curse was meant for me.” Draco felt his heart fracture, in the end, Lucius had saved him.

A new round of wails escaped Narcissa's mouth as she laid on top of him, and kissed his pale lips and face.

“I love you, I love you, I love you. Wait for me, my love. Wait for me on the other side, we’ll do better next time,” she sobbed and with every word Draco felt that he was finally seeing his parents as more than the bastards who had fucked up his life. They were people, with mistakes and hopes and failures.

“I love you... my... dear wife. Will wait ...for eternity. Stay... for Draco. Promise me.” She nodded through puffy, red rimmed eyes, her cheeks stained with her heartbreak. “Son… I’m so proud of you.”

Draco froze. He had never heard those words from him, never.

“And.. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but know that even if I never showed it the right way…” he coughed and blood spurted from his throat, “I loved you the only way I knew how.”

Draco nodded, and decided to tell his father the truth, the truth he had been denying himself since he was a child.

“I love you too, Father.”

Lucius smiled and nodded his head. The light from his eyes dimming and his head lolling to the side. Narcissa began to shake him violently, screaming for him to wake up.

“Mother! Mother! Stop!” She slapped Lucius’ face repeatedly, hoping that would be enough to wake him, and he wrapped his strong arms around her frail body.

A roar of cheers filled the air, and Draco looked back.

Harry Fucking Potter stood, victorious. Draco couldn’t believe it. It was over. The light had won. He scoured the crowd, needing to know that Hermione was safe. That was all he needed.

Finally he saw her, in the arms of Weasley who was hugging her tightly. She was crying happy tears and his heart finally took a beat. It felt like it had been flatlined until this moment.

She’s safe.

“Draco… Dracoooo, I… I can’t! She killed him!” Narcissa was clutching to her son, clawing at his clothes and sobbing. He had never seen her in such a state.

“Poppy!”

In an instant the Malfoy house elf was standing at their sides.

“Yes, Master Draco?”

“Have all the wards been broken? Can we apparate?”

“Yes sir.”

“Apparate my Father to the Manor. I’ll be along with my Mother.”

He gave one last look over his shoulder to the celebrations that he didn’t really feel he belonged apart of. He heard a crack and his father and Poppy were gone.

He could have sworn he saw through the crowd that damn Ginger land a kiss on Granger’s lips, and now that this was all settled and they could make their relationship public, he would go right ahead and punch Weasel for kissing his girl.

He wrapped his mother in a hug, and stared in Hermione’s direction. Her eyes catching his for the briefest moment. He didn’t expect the cold look he received from her.

Right, he’d make this right tomorrow. And in a moment he and his mother were gone.

\-----

Hermione caught eyes with Draco Malfoy for a brief moment. Bastard.

He had played his part well this past year.

As she melted into Ron’s embrace, the comfort of her choice washed over her. Not that it was a choice, as much as Draco making his intentions clear.

She remembered their first night in Grimmauld Place, he told her what he was doing with them. He wasn’t fighting the good fight, he wasn’t part of the light. He was just surviving.

Well he had, and she’d be damned if she ever spoke to him again.

\----

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gulp. Don't hate me friends. 
> 
> Instead go read Reparo!!
> 
> A very short snippet is coming as an epilogue, but I mean SHORT. 
> 
> I'm sure you noticed that I didn't get a lot into the the plot of the Horcruxes and Harry's journey. We all know so much of that, so I kind of skimmed along some of those plot points, and focused on our love birds. 
> 
> Thanks for tagging along! If you're off to read Reparo, remember I wrote that as a stand alone story, and while writing the flashbacks, I found I really wanted to write their love story. 
> 
> Leave me lots of comments on Reparo! I want to know what you're thinking as you read! 
> 
> Now I'll have to find another Dramione story to write! Stay tuned friends!


	21. Epilogue.

Arrakis, Draco’s giant breasted eagle soared in the room, landing swiftly on his perch. Draco walked over to him, inspecting him. No note.

Damnit. That was the 5th owl in 2 weeks. What in the fuck had happened. They shared an amazing night and he had professed his love for her. Then Silencio.

He had been racking his brain, trying to figure out what he had done. He sat down at the table, a full breakfast spread before him. It was enough to feed half a dozen people, but these days it was just him.

After his Father’s death, his mom had lost it. She was currently nursing her fragile mind in the South of France with Andromeda and her grandson, Teddy, who had also lost so much in the Battle.

So Draco was left to demolish and restore this home, hoping someday that Hermione would not be so disgusted by her memories here, that she would call it home. If only he could reach her.

He picked up the Prophet and glanced at the front page. He choked on his juice as he took in the headline:

**GOLDEN GRYFFINDORS MAKE THEIR FIRST PUBLIC DEBUT!**

There was a picture of Hermione smiling as she walked instep with Weasley’s armed draped around her shoulders. Potter and Weaselette walking next to them.

Draco felt anger surge in him and he growled as he hurled his plate across the room. His magic surging and shattering every inch of glass.

Fucking Weasel.


End file.
